Lazos de Sangre
by Ella-Ia
Summary: UA. SasuSaku. La humanidad nunca ha estado preparada para enfrentar el lado paranormal del universo por eso existe un grupo de personas encargados de protegerlos de ello. Sakura forma parte de la organización como un miembro valioso por ser la Draculina de un vampiro poderoso pero más que ser su mujer lo que ella persigue es la venganza al hombre en que confiaba y quien la asesinó.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor/a:** Ella

**Género:** Romance, drama, acción.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** Lemmon. Lenguaje altisonante. Muerte de personajes. OoC.

**Serie:** Naruto

**Publicaciones:** + MSS (Próximamente)

**Mensaje del Autor:** ¡Hola gente! Soy Ella. He vuelto con un fanfic corto para ustedes que consta de 10 capítulos. La temática es ligeramente agresiva y puede que el avance les parezca un poco lento pero el desenlace es lo que la hace verdaderamente importante~ Quiero aclarar que dependiendo del resultado que tenga esta historia tomaré una decisión en cuanto a cómo continuaré mis trabajos por lo que no deberán sorprenderse si se encuentran una noticia especial al final del fanfic. Siempre agradezco que se pasen a leerme y sus reviews son la mejor cosa del mundo mientras sigan existiendo críticas constructivas. Cabe mencionar que yo acepto todo tipo de crítica para trabajos futuros, yo solo publico trabajos terminados así que no puedo prometer hacer semejantes configuraciones tanto como cabe mencionar que mis tramas son planeadas con anticipación y desarrolladas a detalle conforme las escribo.

Esperaré sus hermosos comentarios~

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Todos se habían tomado incontables fotos desde que entraron a esa organización, pero ella era de las personas que más las atesoraban y, en este especial caso, la fotografía era una cosa sumamente importante para ella.<p>

Estiró la mano derecha con mucho cuidado antes de tomar el retrato, entonces pudo parpadear suave y lentamente para dejar este sobre el mueble. Pero estaba bocabajo, justo como lo dejaba cada noche para salir a trabajar y, así, cerró la puerta dejando la habitación oscura mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

_Silencio._

Todos la observaban mientras se preparaba con esa tranquilidad. Tomó un par de espadas gemelas y las guardó en la funda que estaba amarrada a sus hombros, sosteniéndose en su espalda. Luego tomó un par de revolver plateados que los dejó a los costados de cada pierna, su trabajo empezaba en diez minutos pero ella estaba muy tranquila.

Se giró una última hacia el espejo: pantalones de piel, oscuros y ajustados al cuerpo, luego lo que parecía ser un simple chaleco de piel, sin siquiera algo debajo, aquél cinturón que sostenía su pantalón, las armas, los guantes sin dedos y, entonces, decidió que estaba total y absolutamente para salir. Entonces recordó que su reflejo no existía y un hombre se limitó a acercarse y entregarle un largo abrigo negro que cubriría la evidencia de sus armas.

—Es hora —informó él, a modo que ella solo pudo asentir, emitiendo un suspiro, para ponerse rápidamente el abrigo mientras emprendía camino.

—A por ellos, Kakashi.

**Capítulo Uno**

Había una luna muy reluciente en Detroit. Se escuchaba un escándalo por todos lados puesto que era sábado, a modo que las personas estaban embriagándose y armando algunos alborotos por el barrio. Debido a la violencia en esta zona era por lo que nadie se sorprendía cada que se encontraban a un muerto aunque, a últimas fechas, las víctimas perdían bastante sangre antes de ser asesinadas por completo.

Hacía tanto frío que el albino apenas y podía tolerarlo pese a la mascarilla en su rostro, cubriendo boca y nariz. La verdad era que trabajar en fechas frías no era su mayor placer, pero ahora estaba muy distraído en el techo de un almacén mientras leía por enésima vez aquél libro que no soltaba por razón en la vida. Gracias a que era de noche no se volvía evidente su presencia ahí y, debido a la habilidad especial de ese ojo anormal, podía leer sin problema alguno pese a tal oscuridad.

—Va a ser muy divertido cuando te quedes ciego —acusó un rubio mientras que el vapor se hacía presenta a cada palabra que decía—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con este frío? —quiso saber entonces.

—No hay mejor cosa que distraerse, Naruto —espetó el otro, antes de mirarle de soslayo con ambos ojos—. Chico zorro… ¿puedes saber dónde está?

—Dale unos segundos —pidió el ojiazul, antes de poner un cigarrillo en sus labios, sacando un encendedor de gasolina de su bolsillo antes de encender el tabaco, para darle una profunda calada—. ¿Gustas?

—Parece que no se preocupan por ocultar su presencia —murmuró entonces una voz femenina, sentada en el suelo detrás de ellos, a modo que ambos reaccionaron.

—¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? —cuestionó el rubio, sorprendido.

—Tú eres quien los huele y ni te diste cuenta de su presencia, ¿eh? Vaya cretino —se burló el mayor, a lo que la chica sonrió.

—Nuestra agrupación no tiene mucho sentido después de todo, Kakashi —le recordó ella, antes de ponerse de píe—. Tú puedes verlos a kilómetros, él los huele, yo ambas cosas y hasta los siento.

—Bueno, enfrentamos todo tipo de enemigos —comentó el otro, con una sonrisa que apenas era evidente.

—Aquí viene —murmuró ella, poniéndose seria.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó el otro antes de girarse sobre su hombro, para no ver a nadie y, entonces, girarse al frente—. Yo no lo…

—Ella se fue —interrumpió el muchacho—. Está por dar la vuelta en la esquina.

—¡Suéltame, maldición! —gritó una mujer mientras un tipo alto, afroamericano, la llevaba casi a rastras por la muñeca.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó él, antes de empujarla contra la pared del almacén—. Pagué por ti y te tendré completa te guste o no, perra —masculló, a lo que la chica dio un respingo y, entonces, el tipo abrió la boca, tornándosele las pupilas rojas.

_Un disparo. _La chica parpadeó dos veces antes de notar que le habían dado justo en la muñeca de la mano con la que él la sostenía. Entonces se giró a ver a su derecha y se encontró con una mujer, volvió su rostro a la izquierda y miró aquella mano destrozada, a par de que el tipo se había quedado inmóvil, mientras que el rostro de ella tenía unas manchas.

Empezó a temblar sin saber qué hacer realmente mientras que el tipo recobraba la quietud y, entonces, volvió a abrir la boca, escuchándose un gruñido algo salvaje que haría a la prostituta gritar con terror poco antes de que aquellos colmillos animales se afilaran y la otra mano la tomara por la cabellera, poniéndola de frente a la otra mujer, mostrándole cómo la devoraría ya mismo.

El segundo disparo dio en el hombro del brazo sano, a modo que soltó a la mujer sin más remedio, por lo que terminó sobre el frío suelo de pavimento, dejándola arrastrarse buscando salida a lo que, le parecía, era una auténtica pesadilla. Se limitó a ver, atónita, a la bestia ante sus ojos y, luego, a la mujer de negro.

—Largo —ordenó la del arma, a modo que la chica tan solo gateó para alejarse y luego salió corriendo, mientras que el monstruo reaccionaba de ambos disparos, con la cabeza gacha, antes de levantar el rostro y soltar un gruñido feroz—. Cierra la boca —disparó.

—Púdrete en el infierno, zorra asquerosa —entonces se abalanzó hacia ella, con esa mirada tintineante de color rojo, por lo que ella se limitó a soltar otro par de disparos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta el cuerpo estaba en el suelo, más frío que antes. Un disparo justo entre los ojos y otro en el pecho, terriblemente penetrantes. Ella solo se guardó el arma antes de que sus dos compañeros la alcanzaran, parándose a sus costados antes de mirar el cuerpo del sujeto, el albino se cubrió entonces el ojo con la banda que usaba.

—Últimamente pareces más independiente, Sakura —admiró el hombre, a lo que la chica suspiró cansada.

—Bueno, he estado entrenando mucho tiempo —admitió ella, mientras que el rubio sacaba un teléfono y hacía una llamada—. Lo lamento si no los divierte tanto, Kakashi, pero ya no puedo depender tanto de ustedes.

—Por supuesto que no —apoyó él mientras sonreía, una vez más—. Has crecido de verdad, pequeña —bromeó, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

—El equipo de limpieza está de camino —informó el rubio—. Ya podemos seguir con el trabajo, según el localizador lo encontraremos en la maquiladora, el otro está vendiendo drogas en una fiesta, habrá que esperar a que salga.

—Entonces a continuar —contestó la chica, para regalarles una sonrisa muy tranquila antes de que dieran la espalda.

—Vale, parece que esta visita a Detroit no durará tanto como la anterior —comentó el rubio, muy animado—. Tal vez lleguemos temprano —estaban emprendiendo camino, dieron un par de pasos tan solo antes de que una sombra se levantara detrás de ellos.

—Naruto, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó la chica, a lo que él suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza, haciendo una leve mueca.

—Adelante, Hinata ha servido mucha cena…

—De acuerdo. Que aproveche —murmuró, antes de dar media vuelta con una patada alta que empujó al tipo hasta la pared del almacén.

La figura grotesca salió de entre el polvo y los escombros, antes de notar a la chica caminar tan tranquilamente, con unos ojos de un tono verde radiactivo ahora, brillantes como un par de focos al estilo neón, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Demonio —acusó aquél, pero ella sonrió.

—Mi amigo es un demonio —empezó, antes de quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo caer, a la par de que se acercaba peligrosamente—. Pero, cariño —la tonalidad de sus ojos cambiaba a una rojiza—, yo soy mucho peor.

—Últimamente Sakura-chan está muy hambrienta —comentó Naruto mientras la esperaban ambos caballeros—. Aunque tomando en cuenta que no bebe mucho…

—Sakura no bebe sangre humana, eso la desgastará —contestó el mayor.

—Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviese aquí —se quejó, antes de tomar su abrigo del suelo—. Naruto, avisa al servicio de limpieza que solo tienen que ver lo de la reconstrucción y las cenizas.

—Como digas, Sakura-chan —entonces hizo otra llamada.

* * *

><p>Ella apenas y abrió los ojos con violencia, sentándose en la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Su habitación era muy oscura pese a que apenas era alrededor de las 10:00 am.<p>

Se llevó una mano a la frente antes de encontrar algo de sudor frío… no era usual que siendo una vampiresa pasaran cosas como esas, pero en vista de que pocos vampiros duermen como ella se vuelve más normal, además ella era de los pocos vampiros cuya dieta se reducía a sangre robada por uno mismo.

Pese que era temprano conforme sus horas de sueño, pese a que estaba desnuda y en su habitación tan oscura, algo le decía que permanecer durmiendo por mucho tiempo haría que las pesadillas volviesen cada vez más intensas.

Deslizó entonces su vista color jade por la habitación, misma en la que podía ver mejor gracias a sus habilidades anormales, luego notó cierto detalle… No habían hecho la limpieza la noche anterior, todo por el simple hecho de que ese cuadro estaba recargado de frente contra la madera del mueble.

El asunto la hizo estirar la mano para tomar su bata y luego levantarse. Caminó entre la oscuridad hacia el mueble y lo tomó, acomodándolo como era debido. Luego miró a su alrededor y, sin considerarlo mucho más, emitió un bostezo para caminar hacia la ducha, dándose un baño frío puesto que tenía muy malos antecedentes cuando se duchaba con el agua caliente.

Tras el baño se puso cómoda y muy temprano salió de su habitación, faltando aún 20 para las 12:00 am. Muchos reaccionaron algo sorprendidos al notar que se había levantado tan temprano, pero siguieron su camino conforme ella avanzaba hacia la cocina, abandonando el complejo habitacional.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludó Hinata—. Me sorprende que estés despierta tan temprano, recién estoy haciendo el almuerzo.

—Buenos días, Hinata —contestó ella, pretendiendo entrar, pero se detuvo.

—Lo lamento, tengo ajo —la chica hizo una mueca—. Sé que detestas su puro aroma, así que sería mejor que no entraras.

—Te apoyo —dijo ella—. Imagino que Naruto y Kakashi estarán durmiendo… veré cómo despertarlos —avisó, saliendo de ahí, llevando paso tranquilo pero deteniéndose frente a la puerta del rubio unos segundos.

—Puedo olerte —escuchó desde dentro, a modo que sonrió para sí misma—. Pasa, Sakura-chan, está abierto.

—Buenos días, Naruto —dijo ella, entrando por la puerta con mucha naturalidad.

—Tú olor siempre es muy fuerte por las mañanas —se quejó él, con el torso descubierto y tallándose la nuca con suavidad.

—Lo lamento. Son las pesadillas —aseguró, encendiéndole la luz que no le molestaba y buscando entonces servirse un vaso con agua fría—. Inclusive sudé —dijo levantando las cejas, a lo que él bostezó estirándose.

—Es como si fueras mitad humana, debe ser una secuela de tu mala alimentación —lo dijo casi para sí mismo—. La organización te brinda sangre humana, sin embargo tú…

—No seré como ellos —respondió inmediatamente—. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte sin tener que beber de humanos, no me importa. Puedo sobrevivir con esto, ¿lo sabes? Como sea, deberíamos despertar a Kakashi.

—El sacerdote no necesita eso —dijo él, tomando un cigarrillo de su mesa de noche y encendiéndolo con un chasquido—. Mnh… Sakura-chan, no podrás alcanzarlos si sigues así.

—Ah, sí que puedo —contestó ella, yendo a quitarle el cigarrillo de las manos y poniéndolo en sus propios labios—. Después de todo, soy una Draculina —el rubio la miró con seriedad, mientras ella dejaba escapar el humo de sus pulmones—. Esto te matará.

—No eres ninguna Draculina, no eres su mujer —espetó él, a lo que ella sonrió divertida ante sus palabras—. Como sea. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Tsunade-sama tiene algo para nosotros.

—¿Hn? —él la miró confuso—. ¿Te ha llamado? —pero ella negó con la cabeza, a lo que él abrió un poco los ojos—. Ya veo… está acelerando. Inclusive sin la sangre de humanos.

—Apresúrate y vístete, Naruto —dijo ella, consumiendo el cigarrillo.

Tras aquellas palabras el muchacho se vistió inmediatamente. Ambos salieron listos de la habitación mientras andaban de camino al segmento dedicado a los humanos, donde Kakashi esperaba por ellos pacientemente. Ambos se detuvieron al verlo, con sus rostros sorprendidos e incrédulos, a lo que él les miró de vuelta.

—Venga, no es tan raro que yo esté aquí antes…

—¡Es completamente imposible! —exclamaron al unísono, ante lo cual él sonrió con bastante gracia, haciéndoles un gesto para que lo siguieran.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —llamó él a la puerta, abriéndola sin más preámbulo—. Buenas.

—Toca la puerta antes de entrar, Kakashi —bufó la mujer, con una botella de sake a su costado desde tan temprano—. Puedo ver que van mejorando. Ni siquiera tuve que llamarlos, ¿lo predijiste, Kakashi?

—Algo así, pero Sakura vino por sí misma con Naruto.

—Ya veo —empezó la mujer, volviéndose hacia ellos antes de suspirar—. Está avanzando más pronto de lo que creí —sonaba a queja, mientras ella cerraba el libro que estaba en sus manos—. Sakura, he escuchado que las pesadillas continúan. Infórmame.

—No hay nada nuevo —empezó ella—. Todos los síntomas apuntan a que se acerca el momento, maestra. Pero es usted quien tiene información al respecto, diferente a los sacerdotes o los oráculos no puedo tener una pista del futuro excepto por el predestinado.

—Ciertamente —dijo ella de forma intranquila—. Prometí que este caso en específico sería para ustedes, pero tendré que darles apoyo si las cosas se ponen serias. Es un hecho que tenemos avistamientos del sacerdote oscuro que está protegiendo al Drácula, pero aún no hemos tenido información certera de él. Sin embargo algunos de sus vampiritos han estado perturbando los pueblos llevándose a mujeres jóvenes, pero dudamos que sean para él.

—Un Drácula solo crea una Draculina, se limita a una sola —comentó Kakashi, mientras observaba silenciosamente a Sakura—. ¿Para qué las querrá?

—No es él —respondió Naruto en su lugar—. A él no le interesan las mujeres, después de todo… deben ser sus súbditos —se talló la nuca—. Si es así, entonces él no debería estar ahí, pero sigue siendo un problema.

—Es raro escucharte hablar con sensatez —burló Sakura—. Rebela tus sentimientos.

—Tsk —soltó él, antes de sonreír y ver a la rubia ante ellos—. Vieja Tsunade… ¡Deja que vayamos a atraparlos, obtendremos información! —se emocionó por completo.

—Sabía que dirías eso —se quejó ella—. Pero me temo que ya envié a dos sacerdotes y dos Hércules a encargarse de ello —la expresión de Naruto se agravó de inmediato—. No me mires así, muchacho. Incluso si quisiera, ellos tienen a un sacerdote extremadamente poderoso… uno de los tres grandes que podría derrotarme, aunque batallara. No puedo poner a Sakura en riesgo, menos si las cosas van de esta forma. Ella está creciendo como Draculina.

—¡Sakura-chan no es su Draculina! —gritó él, molesto—. ¡Dejen ya de llamarla de esa forma! ¡Ella no es su mujer!

—Para tu carro ahí, Naruto —interrumpió la aludida, dejándolos en silencio pese a la tranquilidad que todos habían mantenido hasta ahora—. Comprendo la situación, maestra. Me abstendré de ponerme en peligro innecesario.

—Aplaudo tu comprensión, Sakura —contestó ella—, pero sí les tengo una misión para esta noche: después de que los Hércules limpien el área del peligro deberán ir allá. Él no está ahí, no se expondría de esa manera, pero ellos no podrán en totalidad con los vampiros menores. Te pediré que limpies el área y aproveches para alimentarte. No podemos permitir que te atrapen en un mal estado.

—Como usted diga, maestra.

—Naruto, Kakashi: Su misión es la de siempre. Bríndenle apoyo y no permitan que caiga en manos enemigas. Viajarán allá después del almuerzo. Prepárense.

—¡Sí, señora! —emitieron los tres al ritmo, antes de retirarse.

—Shizune.

—Lady Tsunade —contestó una castaña, quien se había mantenido al margen en el interior de la habitación todo ese tiempo.

—Que no te noten. No puedo permitirme un error de cálculo.

—"Si un Drácula crea a una Draculina es para crear una nueva generación, más poderosa que la anterior" —recitó ella en voz alta—. Sakura Haruno fue traicionada por el vampiro que trabajaba como su compañero ocultando ser un Drácula y la convirtió en su Draculina aprovechándose del amor que ella sentía por él. ¿Teme que ella lo siga amando?

—No le temo al amor, Shizune —empezó ella, mientras daba un trago a su sake, tomándose unos segundos para digerirlo—. Le temo a su odio. Lo peor que puede pasar del amor es que exista un nuevo Drácula.

—Pero, en estos tiempos, un nuevo Drácula sería…

—Tampoco cometeré semejante error —espetó ella—. Un hijo Drácula no despierta hasta que la sangre combinada de sus progenitores lo obligan a hacerlo, además ningún embarazo de ninguna especie depende de un encuentro. Pero una lucha entre un Drácula y una Draculina podría afectar más al balance que cualquier cosa… no se ha contado jamás una historia así, porque no ha existido. Vamos a prevenirlo.

—Lady Tsunade…

—¡Shizune! —ella reaccionó a su voz alta—. ¡Asegúrate de proteger a Sakura Haruno y evita mostrar tu presencia mientras no sea necesaria! Es una orden.

—Sí, Lady Tsunade...

* * *

><p>Las historias de vampiros siempre fueron cuentos de terror. Los seres sobrenaturales no abarcan mucho más que el mundo ficticio de la mayoría de los humanos, que son inconscientes de su real existencia en el mundo, porque no conocen las profundidades de la oscuridad como muchos otros. Esto es porque existen organizaciones que procuran el equilibrio y la supervivencia del ser humano en cuanto a estas razas que podrían fácilmente desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra. Pero nadie, aún, comprende las bases de su oscura existencia y mucho menos el por qué estos seres son tan agresivos.<p>

Pero así son los seres humanos. Les aterroriza cualquier aspecto que amenace su existencia sin importar que esta sea la cadena alimenticia, la supervivencia del más fuerte: la realidad del mundo animal al que creen que no pertenecen. Y ellos se defienden de esos "monstruos", arrinconándolos hacia la extinción. Hay más de un Drácula y Draculina en el mundo, pero no todos son iguales. Ellos temen al más grande poder. Ellos temen a la divinidad.

—Es chistoso —el monólogo de una bestia. De un aquél que sería considerado un monstruo por su naturaleza inhumana—, que ellos adoren a estas formas divinas, pero quieran asesinar a la representación más cercana que existe de su Dios.

—Los humanos tienen una perspectiva demasiado pura de lo que ser un ser divino representa —un vasallo que se creía la gran cosa y hablaba de más—. Son soñadores que creen en la luz más que en la oscuridad.

—No existen semejantes diferencias —antepuso la divinidad—. No es que yo sea malo o que sea bueno. He dicho que no existen semejantes diferencias —reafirmó—. Es instinto animal. Todos somos animales en este mundo, después de todo, Orochimaru.

—Por supuesto que lo somos, solo hay que recordárselo a la humanidad.

—¿Y has decidido tomar la responsabilidad volviéndome más poderoso? —su tono incrédulo se evidenciaba—. No creo en ti. Sé que en cualquier momento me morderás y me inyectarás tu veneno, pero es natural. Es lo que una serpiente hace.

—Agradeceré tu honesta comprensión.

—No será necesario, Orochimaru —sus ojos rojizos destacaron entre la oscuridad, mirándole de pies a cabeza—. Te mataré en el acto —pero sus palabras solo provocaron una sonrisa retorcida en el sacerdote oscuro que le había estado apoyando.

—Será una batalla excitante.

—No te emociones tanto, me enfermas —sus palabras eran rudas y frías—. Cuando el momento llegue, puedo asegurarlo, será una masacre unilateral. Te mantendré vivo para que sufras la agonía y comprendas lo que has hecho.

—Suena maravilloso, mi Drácula. Pero, ¿qué planea hacer con la Draculina?

—¿Hn? —él había atrapado un poco su atención, haciendo que de ignorarlo sus ojos volviesen a mirarlo—. ¿Sakura?

—Así es. ¿No sería su exterminio inmediato lo más pertinente? Está acabando con la población vampírica inclusive si ella es uno de ellos ahora. Es imperdonable, ¿cómo podríamos pasarlo por alto?

—En eso te equivocas. Matarla sería lo más impertinente que podrías hacer. Después de todo soy yo quien la ha vuelto así. Ella demuestra perfectamente la fuerza del orden de la cadena alimenticia: una reina puede consumir lo que sea y acabar con los más débiles de la especie es la forma más rápida de fortalecerla. Incluso si no son sus intenciones.

—Incluso si es así, podemos limpiar la raza nosotros mismos… además, una vez ella haya muerto podría crear una nueva Draculina.

—¡Basta de tus impertinencias! —su voz resonó en la oscuridad—. ¿No comprendes nada? ¡Quiero verla hacerlo! Enloquecer por las pérdidas, venir a mí y utilizarla a mi antojo. Tendrá a la nueva generación en su vientre y no podrá vivir con ello mientras los vea destruir a sus adorados humanos. Será mi más entretenida batalla y más gloriosa victoria. La Draculina indomable no podrá contra mí. Así que fortalécela para mí. Si de verdad quieres ver un mañana lleno de oscuridad bajo mi reinado, hazla más poderosa para mí y no te atrevas a matarla, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Me es claro hasta cierto punto, pero cumpliré tus deseos. Solo porque será divertido de ver, eso es todo.

—Eres repugnante. Hacer esto por diversión.

—Pero si es exacto lo que haces con esa Draculina —contestó él, con una enorme sonrisa—. Solo quieres torturarla por diversión, pues así eres tú… ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje del Autor:<strong> No estoy muy segura de qué tipo de efecto pueda tener el primer capítulo en los lectores~ En realidad todos los capítulos son bastante densos admitiré que es un aspecto que me preocupa bastante, pero sinceramente no se me facilita modificar ese hecho. Revisé el trabajo y en muchas ocasiones se me escapar algunos dedazos así que suplico que me disculpen. En serio espero sus comentarios y les agradezco muchísimo por leer!

_Ella~_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hora de responder reviews!**

Antes que nada, voy a generalizar: ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre me alegra el día tener reviews, sobre todo si son tan pronto ~ Lamentablemente no puedo responder a todos de forma individual, sobre todo porque la mitad son de visitantes :c ¡Pero no importa! Este es el medio por el que he decidido saludar a todas las personas a las que les ha gustado esta historia pese a que solo va un capítulo y por supuesto quiero agradecerles por leer, ¡me honran!

Quiero aclarar que aunque los estoy colocando en un mundo donde los espectros sobrenaturales son normales en efecto me voy a enfocar en el mundo de los vampiros, a eso se debe el nombre del FanFic y, sobre todo, a la relación que Sasuke y Sakura comparten ahora.

Ahora, también haré un pequeño segmento para responder dudas, comentarios o preguntas directas ~

Para **Risa-chan**: Agradezco tu opinión en cuanto a la nacionalidad/ubicación de los personas en la historia, por lo que te explicaré que en realidad no los estoy ubicando en Norte América ~ Debido a que la organización (porque sí, así se llama para mantener el "secreto) trabajo para proteger a la humanidad en general ellos no tienen una ubicación fija en el globo. Ciertamente en el primer capítulo les puso como escenario Detroit en una primera instancia, pero el centro de operaciones se encuentra en Japón. De hecho a lo largo del FanFic verás que no menciono muchas locaciones populares, en el primer capítulo quería darle un escenario más específico a diferencia del resto, por lo que se me ocurrió un sitio con un bajo nivel económico como el mencionado. También te darás cuenta de que todos los traslados de los personajes son, de hecho, ¡en avión! Este capítulo es un buen ejemplo de ello. Finalmente reitero en que la organización tiene muchas cedes y en los últimos capítulos del FanFic se menciona que la base principal, en la actualidad, está en Tokio, misma que tiene poco tiempo ahí tras la traición del Drácula. En fin, ¡eso es todo! Espero que te parezca bien esta aclaración, nos leemos~

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>La oscuridad de la noche nunca se había comparado con la de sus ojos. Ni una noche sin luna y sin estrellas había llegado tan lejos en la existencia del cielo, mientras que ella siempre vivió en la incertidumbre por saber a qué se debía aquello. Esa intensidad de las tinieblas no era algo que se viera todos los días y mucho menos cualquier vampiro la tenía. Él era un caso especial, pues era un macho alfa que había quedado sin clan muchísimos años atrás y, sin embargo, seguía siendo así como él era: un líder por naturaleza.<p>

Se lo preguntó a sí misma en silencio todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué su maestra mantenía a semejante potencial refundido en un equipo como solo un pequeño eslabón de la cadena? Era tremendamente fuerte, como Naruto y como Kakashi lo eran, pero él estaba a un nivel psicológico que no se podía comprender. Y ella siempre sintió esta abrumante sensación de inevitable atracción que, se aseguró a sí misma, no podía deberse a su poder de carisma.

—_¿Eres tonta? Ten cuidado con eso, que puedes cortarte en cualquier momento_.

Aquella voz aterciopelada siempre le puso los nervios de punta, incluso cuando lo escuchaba en su mente. Si se comunicaban por cualquier medio, igual seguía siendo irresistible y mira que las pruebas decían que el carisma solo se transmitía en vivo. Ella sabía que no era eso en absoluto, entonces, ¿qué demonios tenía él? Se había consumido las uñas de ansiedad cuando no lo había visto o escuchado por un par de días. Había aguardado por el más mínimo avistamiento de su presencia, pero siempre fue sutil. Porque estaba prohibido que alguien se enamorara de él, estaba prohibido por él mismo, después de todo.

—_Ciertamente, Sakura… tú eres brillante_.

Y, de alguna forma, las cosas terminaron saliendo como lo hicieron. Ella no tuvo que decir una sola palabra al respecto y ambos se dieron cuenta pero igual ambos lo mantuvieron en secreto, pues no querían ser separados de ninguna manera. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía o quería creer en el fondo de su torpe y romántico corazón. Que ella era mujer, después de todo, pero había cometido un enorme error. ¿Por qué no había sido Naruto?

—_Lo lamento, Sakura_. _Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos para detenernos_.

Jamás se había sentido tan débil. Nunca en toda su vida había estado al hilo de la muerte, como esa noche, y las imágenes jamás se borrarían de su mente. Incluso en ese estado había derramado lágrimas de tristeza en lugar de dolor o miedo. El aire había abandonado sus pulmones y ella sintió cómo se estaba desangrando, mientras no podía hacer nada pues la herida en su tórax le había producido un shock a todo su cuerpo. Y tampoco pudo negarse al beso venenoso que ese hombre le dio, dejando que en su garganta entrara la ambrosía de un demonio, su misma y propia esencia, el veneno que ardería en sus entrañas.

**Capítulo Dos**

Naruto estaba ansioso. Se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba frenéticamente con sus dedos. Habían subido al avión militar apenas terminaron de comer y Kakashi obligó a Sakura a dormir pues Draculina o no en su estado la falta de sueño diurno la afectaría y tenían que evitarse problemas de ese ámbito. Pero aquello solo ponía al chico mucho más exasperado, mientras Kakashi leía y le veía de soslayo encontrándose con sus ojos celestes de vez en cuando para que los propios grises le dijeran que se tranquilizara, pues no podían despertarla aún. Y ella ni siquiera se movía en su sueño, ni hacía gestos. ¡Pero cómo olía!

Iba a volverse loco. Pocas veces recordaba la intensidad de las pesadillas de Sakura hasta que estaba de nuevo cerca de ella cuando estaba durmiendo. No tenía idea de qué le era más insoportable: el aroma del poder de una reina vampira desbordándose en la enorme desesperación de las pesadillas o el recuerdo del causante de aquello. Un traidor, un vampiro miserable que los había engañado a todos y que él siempre consideró su mejor amigo. Naruto recordaba bien la escena en la habitación de Sakura. Toda esa sangre.

—Vas a volverte loco —él reaccionó al escuchar esa voz y sus ojos azules buscaron de inmediato los ojos de la pelirrosa que aún se encontraban en ese brillante color verde.

—Oh, Sakura-chan —sus dedos se detuvieron apenas terminó de mencionar aquél nombre y la forma en que los ojos verdes perdían brillo le ayudó a tranquilizarse—. Ya despertaste. ¿No fue ese un sueño corto?

—Apenas vi la mitad de las cosas —respondió ella—. Las pesadillas siempre intentan forzarme a verlo todo… lo siento, Naruto. Te incomodé de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Yo soy un objeto de posesión, solamente. No me descontrolaré solo con eso —aunque le sorprendía que hubiese sido tan fuerte para solo ser la mitad de las cosas—. Además, se trata de ti…

—Eres la reencarnación de un Dios, no eres un simple contenedor —antepuso ella, para sonreírle con suavidad—. ¿Aún queda mucho viaje?

—Está atardeciendo —dijo el albino—, así que no debería de quedar mucho tiempo, Sakura. ¿Necesitas descansar más? Porque puedo sellar a Naruto en un sueño si ese es el caso, para que duermas con tranquilidad.

—La tranquilidad es algo que no volverá a mí jamás, mucho menos en un sueño —era cierto. Porque eso era algo que ella había arrastrado desde su transformación—. Prefiero no dormir, en realidad. Las pesadillas solo desaparecerán cuando él lo haga y aunque mantienen el momento vivo no creo que sean saludables, para nadie.

—Si tu situación fuera otra —empezó él—, no serían pesadillas, ¿no es así? El abandono de un Drácula debe de ser difícil…

—¡Ey, Kakashi…!

—No sufro porque él me haya abandonado —interrumpió ella a Naruto, mientras se acomodaba la larga cabellera y empezaba a trenzarla—. Tsunade-sama dice que un sentimiento negativo hacia el Drácula provoca malestares como este.

—¡Eso es porque Sakura-chan lo odia! —exclamó el rubio, ante lo que Kakashi suspiró.

—Tú no cierras la boca, ¿verdad? —Naruto resintió el golpe directo—. Como sea. Si no vas a dormir sería bueno que empezaras a prepararte para el descenso.

—Por supuesto. Estaré en la habitación de armas —se despidió.

—En serio eres idiota, Naruto —atacó él—. Incluso yo comprendo el corazón de una joven como ella…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kakashi?

—De la peor agonía de todos los tiempos, idiota —continuó él, mirándole de soslayo entonces—. El mal de amor.

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo él, mientras iba frunciendo lentamente el entrecejo y no le quitaba la mirada celeste de encima—. Sakura-chan no lo ama. Y ella no es una Draculina porque ella no es su mujer, debería quedar claro para todos de una vez.

—Admiro la forma en que defiendes a Sakura, Naruto. Pero debes ubicar tu puesto y reconocer con quién estás hablando —el aludido reaccionó con sorpresa, para luego mostrar un poco de remordimiento—. Aún si Sakura no lo ama ahora, ella lo amó… de no ser así ella no poseería el poder que tiene. Bien sabes: una Draculina nace del amor y la pasión de una mujer.

—Solo han dicho estupideces como esa desde que todo esto sucedió —aquejó el chico en voz baja—. No tienen que andar por ahí encarando los errores a las personas.

—No se trata de ponerla en evidencia. Es importante que ella lo recuerde, así no volverá a cometer ese tipo de errores —las manos de Naruto se empuñaron en sus propias rodillas, apretando la tela de su pantalón—. Todos queremos a Sakura, por eso alimentamos el odio que hay en ella… para que no se atreva a volver a sus garras.

—Ella no caerá en el engaño de nuevo —sus palabras contenían un tono de dolor, de un poco de nostalgia—. Sakura-chan es fuerte. Ella es inteligente. Solo se dejó llevar.

—Sé que es imperdonable —Naruto abrió los ojos—. Que Sasuke fuera un monstruo de ese talle, como para engañarnos a todos y dejar que Sakura se enamorara de él. Peor aún… él utilizó esos sentimientos a su favor.

—Está prohibido decir ese nombre —masculló él.

—Mis disculpas —esas dos palabras y el siguiente silencio fueron suficientes para que el rubio se calmara.

Pero ellos subestimaban las capacidades de Sakura, que había podido escuchar la discusión desde la distancia. Ella comprendía muy bien cómo se sentían todos pues ella siempre fue una parte importante de la organización. La sonrisa de Sakura era conocida por ser agradable y sincera, mientras que sus acciones ligeramente exageradas la habían hecho famosa como un personaje cómico y dulce. La gente la quería aunque a veces fuese insuficiente o boba, tanto sus compañeros como sus maestros o capitanes, inclusive los miembros de otros equipos la conocían y la querían.

Sin embargo Sakura había cambiado. Todos saben que no fue un asunto de su transformación. Todos comprendían que por encima de todas las cosas ella era una mujer y, peor aún, era una mujer a la que habían herido y traicionado.

—_Volverás a nacer para mí y entonces vendrás a mis brazos, donde perteneces_.

Controló la fuerza de sus manos a como pudo y recobró la calma en el mismo instante en que casi la perdió. No podía alterar más a Naruto o a Kakashi. Ellos tenían suficiente por afrontar una vez que la veían en acción, como para que ella los sorprendiera con sus ataques de incontrolable ira, pues así los había llamado. Los recuerdos de él eran leña para sus llamas internas y debía guardarlos para el trabajo, sin lugar a dudas.

Terminó de tomar sus armas y de acomodárselas antes de salir de ahí. Justo a tiempo para que les indicaran que estarían en tierra. Así que los tres se pusieron de pie y se acomodaron las cosas que llevaban encima. Cada uno usaba su propio tipo de armamento o de técnicas de batalla, pero Sakura siempre terminaba usando el mayor número de armas porque no debía explotar sus poderes innecesariamente. Ella guardaba energías para situaciones críticas, para entrenamientos intensivos y para el día cero.

La compuerta trasera descendió poco a poco. Aún estaban a unos veinte metros del suelo y descenderían unos diez más, como máximo. Los pilotos no ponían un pie en zona roja, como la llamaban, por ser peligrosa y propensa a una matanza. Solo ellos podían hacerlo y a penas el foco verde intermitente se los indicó dieron aquél salto de diez metros. No eran personas comunes y corrientes, eso quedaba claro. Kakashi era un sacerdote, como muchos de los humanos en la organización, pero él había adquirido un poder especial cuando le dieron el ojo de un demonio. Naruto había nacido como la reencarnación de un Dios zorro que controlaba el fuego, así que poco a poco se acostumbró a ello. Y Sakura, queda más que obvio.

Hablando de zona roja. Aquella parecía más bien un campo minado, pues no habían esperado semejante población del enemigo a su alrededor, que aunque no eran cientos sí eran unas cuantas docenas… Kakashi tan solo emitió un suspiro profundo, mientras se guardaba su libro en el bolsillo y miraba a su alrededor descuidadamente, prestando especial atención a los dos muchachos que estaban a su cargo. Naruto se entusiasmaba fácilmente y Sakura había ganado una tranquilidad digna de un viejo monje de su templo.

—Vaya, vaya… parece que llegamos a mitad de la fiesta, chicos —los tintineantes ojos de los vampiros de rango D los observaron con determinación, con ese ímpetu asesino.

—Eh, no sabía que nos tenían preparado semejante ambientazo. ¿Nos estaban esperando con tanta emoción? —soltó el chico, con una sonrisa divertida mientras se tronaba los dedos, llevando esa emoción que le caracterizaba.

—No necesito semejante festín —dijo la pelirrosa, haciendo que ambos la miraran de soslayo—. Me encargaré de los que sean necesarios. Pueden divertirse.

—Oh, agradezco tu gentileza y humildad —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara que cubría sus labios y nariz—. Muy bien —él separó ligeramente sus dedos, para que un par de choques eléctricos empezaran a brotar—. ¿Naruto?

—Lo sé —de la mano derecha del chico empezaba a brotar un resplandor que asemejaba el color de sus ojos—. ¡A por ellos!

Aquella señal fue suficiente para que se separaran. Esos no eran mucho más que soldados hambrientos, de su más baja categoría, los que solo eran un dolor en el trasero y que desequilibraban más la balanza de la humanidad. Solo eran la escoria dentro de una raza realmente poderosa, que solo servían para causar terror y molestias. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a ellos y los de Detroit eran, apenas, un ni superiores a estos.

La escena cambió drásticamente de un montón de bestias salvajes acosando a sus presas a la de un puñado de animales siendo limpiamente cazados con una agilidad digna de temer. Naruto podía exterminar a tres de una sentada con sus manos, usando aquellas esferas de luz en el acto. Kakashi exterminaba al menos al doble electrocutándolos y achicharrándolos con esa misma acción, mientras que Sakura tenía una agilidad inhumana para ir destruyendo uno a uno a los monstruos, saltando a sus espaldas o sobre ellos para dar una diestra mordida en su piel y envenenarlos con la pureza de su naturaleza, sorprendiendo a las mismas bestias.

¡Ella era un vampiro! Y estaba en su contra… lo más increíble aún era que el veneno fuera tan potente para reducirlos a cenizas con una pequeña mordida que a penas la dejaba succionar uno o dos tragos de su sangre para alimentarse y saltar a su propia presa en cuestión de un par de segundos. Y, pese a estar a mitad de batalla, un ojo de Kakashi la seguía a cada movimiento pues era responsable de estar al tanto de su avance, pues él era el capitán de ese equipo y ahora Sakura era una situación más que un miembro de la organización.

Tan solo pasaron un par de minutos para cuando hubieron terminado con su pelea y Sakura se había limpiado sutilmente los restos que evidenciaban sus acciones. Sus ojos pasaban del color rojizo brillante al verde radiactivo y, después, a su verde jade natural. A ella no le fascinaba el cambio de matices, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto luego de bajar lo suficiente la guardia. Y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Tu equipo siempre es algo digno de ver, Kakashi! —exclamó él, captando la atención de los tres al mismo tiempo—. Están en el clímax de su juventud.

—Debí suponer que cuando Tsunade-sama dijo que había enviado a un equipo con dos Hércules y dos sacerdotes ese era el tuyo, Gay —bufó el albino—. Ha sido un tiempo desde que no nos vemos en la zona roja.

—Esta era solo una zona amarilla hasta que ustedes llegaron —antepuso entonces su segundo al mando, un sacerdote de cabellera negra y larga—. Buenas noches.

—¡Neji! —exclamó Naruto al verlo, como un saludo—. ¿Son el equipo de resistencia?

—Y ustedes el de aniquilación, como podemos ver —comentó entonces una voz femenina, de una mujer de cabellera color chocolate—. ¡Naruto, Sakura, me da gusto verlos!

—¿Naruto está aquí? —exclamó el segundo Hércules del equipo, saltando desde atrás—. ¡Naruto, enfrentémonos! —los dos sacerdotes suspiraron al escuchar semejante saludo de parte de su compañero de equipo.

—¡Lee, te perdiste de una vigorosa batalla! —informó entonces su capitán.

—¿Una batalla? —repitió él, mirando el escenario en decadencia ante sus ojos, antes de notar al equipo completo ahí—. ¡Sakura-san!

—Yo no lo llamaría aniquilación, ni batalla —dijo la aludida, mirándolos hacia arriba, pues habían subido a un edificio de aquél poblado en que se había desarrollado la escena anterior—. Fue más bien un servicio de limpieza.

—Sakura puede ser bastante indiferente cuando así lo quiere —admiró Kakashi, mientras el equipo contrario se mantenía en su lugar—. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos para discutir los detalles de la misión? Me gustaría informarme de lo que han visto hasta ahora y cómo lo han manejado, para saber si debemos tomar algunas medidas.

—Por supuesto. Tomamos un edificio como base de movimientos. Los pueblerinos han sido trasladados a una zona segura. Sígannos —invitó Gay mientras emprendía camino.

Como Gay había dicho, tenían un pequeño edificio designado como base para calcular sus operaciones, pero en realidad los capitanes se encargaban de todo ese movimiento. De esa forma, los dos mayores se separaron de los cinco muchachos para andar a discutir sus asuntos en privado mientras que ellos se ubicaban en el primer piso del edificio, manteniendo la defensa que pudiera llegar a ser necesaria. Y, al final, todos ellos se conocían. Eran conocidos pues solo era una generación de diferencia y Sakura tenía mucho tiempo en la organización, desde antes que cualquiera de ellos, por ser la estudiante de la sacerdotisa principal y líder de la organización en que todos trabajaban.

Naruto y Lee siempre habían tenido esta relación extraña de rivales que se agradaba, aunque generalmente terminaban discutiendo asuntos de lo más triviales. Entre la rara educación que su maestro había puesto en Lee y lo idiota que Naruto podía llegar a ser, el reunirlos siempre daba resultados que depreciaban la inteligencia de ambos.

Tenten era una chica muy simpática que había sido educada en China, en las montañas junto a un montón de monjes. Era la nieta del monje principal de su templo y había sido educada en el arte de la guerra y las armas para ser la protectora de su villa. Ella peleaba diestramente con todo tipo de demonios y su habilidad era reconocida ante su corta edad, pero el equipo de Gay era famoso por tener también a Neji, un sacerdote considerado un genio entre los suyos mismos y, para mayor sorpresa, el primo de Hinata Hyuga.

El Clan Hyuga formaba una parte fundamental de la organización desde antaño y ellos representaban una importante relación hacia el mundo exterior. Solo un hijo de cada casa podía ser designado a la organización y en sus casos habían sido ellos dos, Neji al ser hijo único y Hinata al ser la mayor de dos mujeres. Ambos educados con las estrictas artes de la energía vital y portadores de una habilidad de línea sanguínea.

Después estaban Gay y Lee, que eran ambos Hércules. El primero había sufrido una transformación y lo había sobrellevado sorprendentemente bien, mientras que el segundo había nacido en un clan de súper hombres, como él. Él se había fortalecido gracias a su maestro y ahora era el orgullo de su clan. Todos, en cada equipo, eran completamente diferentes entre sí y de los demás equipos por igual. Cada quien tenía su especialidad y a raíz de los acontecimientos del último año el equipo número siete, al cual pertenecían Naruto y Sakura, se había convertido en un equipo exclusivo de caza de vampiros buscando encontrar al Drácula más poderoso de la generación: un traidor.

—Sakura, ¿quieres un poco de café o té? —invitó la castaña, mientras veía a la pelirrosa que limpiaba las armas que apenas había utilizado.

—No, gracias. No bebo nada caliente —lo había olvidado, pues ese tema se había vuelto tan tabú que pocos lo tocaban a conciencia y Tenten era una de las personas que menos juzgaba a Sakura por lo acontecido—. Por cierto, ¿cómo han ido las cosas entre tú y Neji?

—Oh, en realidad —empezó la chica—, el abuelo dice que una mujer debe casarse y que yo estoy en edad, incluso aunque nosotros solo intentamos salir.

—Ah, así son los parientes —sonrió ligeramente ella.

—Sí, bueno… en cualquier caso, tendría que abandonar mi lugar en la organización, así que intento sobrellevarlo de momento y esperar a lo que Neji considere mejor.

—Entonces van en serio —sí, Sakura era una mujer. Ella se emocionaba con esas cosas, incluso en su situación. Quizá por eso Tenten sentía algo de lástima al tocar el tema—. Verás que las cosas te saldrán bien. A la gente buena como ustedes les va bien.

—Gracias, Sakura. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bueno, no es como que mi situación pueda mejorar —una sonrisa adornó a sus palabras, provocando que Tenten se remordiera por preguntar—. Pero mis poderes se están fortaleciendo… mi maestra dice que estamos al tope del día cero.

—¿Tan pronto? —reaccionó la castaña, con impresión—. Solo ha pasado un año…

—El tiempo suficiente —la voz de Neji las interrumpió mientras él se acercaba a ellas, por lo que Sakura apenas lo miró de soslayo—. Pronto estará detrás de ti mientras no vayas a él. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, Sakura? Estoy seguro que enviará a soldados fuertes, al menos serán vampiros de clasificación B.

—Será una matanza —comentó Kakashi, pues se había desocupado recién.

—No, no lo será —ellos le prestaron especial atención a sus palabras ahora, incluidos Naruto y Lee, hasta Gay que venía detrás de Kakashi—. No pueden matarme a mí, así que lo aprovecharé para destrozar a cada uno de sus peones… no dejaré que oscurezcan este mundo.

—¿Y qué harás con las víctimas inocentes? —cuestionó el albino.

—Los liberaré de esta agonía —los ojos de todos la miraron con incertidumbre, aunque se dieron cuenta de cómo se reflejaba en la situación—. Nadie merece vivir en la muerte.

—En pocas palabras —empezó Lee, considerándolo seriamente.

—Prometo tomar responsabilidad de lo que mis actos han ocasionado —ella se levantó a par que se acomodaba las armas—. Prometo destruirlos a todos, por su propio bien.

La matanza era una promesa. Así sucedía desde antaño en las historias de vampiros. Las masacres eran un hecho cuando escuchaban de ellos, considerados más demonios que seres divinos, como se autoproclamaban. Pero pocos entendían la evolución del ser humano, que en este caso era mucho más una maldición que cualquier otra cosa.

El ser humano siempre persiguió la inmortalidad sin comprender su verdadero significado, fue así como comenzaron las transformaciones y la pureza de su linaje fue perdiéndose. Pero también descubrieron que servía para hacer soldados y entonces los nocturnos se aprovecharon, desatando incontables guerras que impulsaron al armamento humano. Una cosa llevaba a otra y las cosas terminaron de esa manera: enemigos naturales.

Se realizó un convenio, entonces, con la organización. Todo para mantener un control entre ambos, pero siempre hubieron rebeldes que se oponían ante esa cultura. Y el convenio fue debilitándose conforme la raza vampira fue siendo exterminada y las últimas familias de linaje puro rechazaron la renovación a un convenio que solo causaba la lenta extinción de sus hermanos. El drama fue inminente. Las relaciones humano-vampiro se rompieron y se prohibió por ambas partes que fraternizaran, pero la amenaza para la raza humana creció. Sobre todo cuando los Drácula comenzaron a reproducirse y a crear a las Draculina en ausencia de mujeres de su propia especie, pero resultó que el poder de una Draculina se comparaba al de su pareja al grado de casi igualarse. La cuestión eran las condiciones para ello.

Una Draculina debía de ser virgen y entregarse a su Drácula la noche en que se realizaría la transformación. Debía ser una entrega sincera basada en el amor, mientras que la humana se transformaría solo al filo de la pasión. Entonces la mujer tenía que morir para poder renacer con los poderes de un vampiro común y corriente, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo su poder crecería para el día cero: el día de su boda. El día cero que era medido según el avance de sus habilidades, según el despertar de sus poderes como Draculina. No era una ciencia ni nada parecido… era un ritual.

No había mucha información a parte de ello, pero se sabía que las habilidades de Sakura habían crecido lentamente en un principio y se habían disparado a últimas fechas. Esa era prueba de que el día cero se acercaba. Ella lo sentía. Su Drácula lo sentía. Estaba en sus interiores y era inevitable el encuentro en el día cero, pero no sabían cuáles serían los resultados pues ella había hecho una promesa de venganza.

—Sasuke-kun —oh, él odiaba que lo llamara así. Pero, por alguna razón, él seguía permitiéndoselo—. He comenzado con los preparativos. Tenemos soldados de clasificació para combatir las fuerzas de su novia.

—¿Novia? —enarcó él una ceja.

—La Draculina, Sasuke-kun —él suspiró. Nunca nadie había hablado de ella como su novia, así que el término era algo nuevo e inesperado—. Solo necesito que estés de acuerdo con las medidas que tomaré.

—¿Clase B y A? ¿Acaso quieres matarla? —la pregunta provocó en Orochimaru una sonrisa divertida.

—Tengo un video para ti —le informó—. Cuando lo veas lo autorizarás. Además ellos no tienen permitido atacarla, solo van a atraerla para cuando el día cero llegue. Sin olvidar que son apenas un equipo de cuatro y un capitán los de clase A y un par de regimientos de clase B.

—Un equipo de cuatro y su capitán —repitió él, considerando la situación con seriedad para entonces mirar al sacerdote—. Quiero detalles.

—Dijiste que querías que la fortaleciera —le recordó, con esa sonrisa burlona que siempre llevaba pintada en el rostro—, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que engordando su odio, Sasuke-kun? Ella ha eliminado a clas con facilidad, le enviaremos lo uno a uno para que vaya explotando sus habilidades.

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo logrará?

—Ella siempre está acompañada —los ojos negros del vampiro observaron de inmediato al sacerdote—. Se cree humana y se cree persona de principios que sigue las bases de la organización. Con personas a su alrededor las pondrá como energía y el más mínimo daño la enloquecerá.

—¿Acaso quieres que me mate? —su tono fue travieso y juguetón, ante lo que Orochimaru engrandeció su sonrisa.

—Será divertido de ver, ¿no lo crees?

—Hn —se cruzó de brazos, levantando la vista en la oscura habitación, para entonces redirigirla al pelinegro—. Trae el video.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hora de responder reviews!**

Para **Akirako**: Sinceramente pensé que había sido lo suficientemente clara, pero que bueno que me preguntes. Citaré tus preguntas para hacer la explicación más clara para todos...

"_cual es la traicion? no entiendo bien eso osea sasuke los conoce? pero el no es mas viejo que ellos? osea los cazadores de vampiros no se dieron cuenta que el era un vampiro?_"

Ahora sí, aquí va la **explicación**: la verdad es que durante el avance de los capítulos esto se volverá más claro en cuanto a lo que Sasuke es y fue para la organización, todo a los flashbacks que son representados como los sueños-pesadillas que Sakura presenta, mismos que son efectos colaterales de su mala relación con Sasuke que, de hecho, es su Drácula. En el primer capítulo Shizune hace un comentario al respecto, pero no aclaré que la diferencia entre un vampiro común y corriente y un Drácula es que este segundo es algo así como el "macho alfa" de su propio clan y, por lo tanto, el único con la capacidad de crear una Draculina. Al ser Sasuke huérfano y el único hijo del anterior Drácula de su familia él, automáticamente, se convierte en el siguiente Drácula pero como no hay información suficiente al respecto para la organización esta ignora muchos hechos en cuanto a las transformaciones y otras cosas. No voy a dar más información porque sería spoilear todo el fanfic y eso lo arruinaría :c Así que sé paciente, verás que en los últimos capítulos comprenderás muchas cosas de lo que sucede o sucedió entre Sasuke y Sakura, y la organización en sí. En el capítulo anterior se aclararon muchos detalles que se saben del Drácula y la Draculina, espero que eso tambien te sirva. Espero que esta información te sirva de momento, ahora intentaré responder a tus preguntas directamente.

¿Cuál es la traición?: Él no dijo que era el heredero directo de un Drácula y ocultó ser un Drácula, luego transformo a Sakura en Draculina, lo cual requiere "asesinarla". Esa es la traición.

¿Sasuke los conoce?: Sí. Estuvo alrededor de siete años en la organización en equipo con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

¿Él no es más viejo que ellos?: No realmente, pero este detalle no se explica en el fanfic... aún, luego comprenderás porqué. La familia de Sasuke tiene una capacidad especial gracias a los genes de su madre ~ Pero eso es una SOPRESA.

¿Los cazadores de vampiros no se dieron cuenta que el era un vampiro?: Antes que nada quiero decir que NO son cazadores de vampiros ~ La organización (que repito, ese es su nombre xD) se dedica a mantener la paz entre las especies sobrenaturales del mundo, manteniendo a la humanidad a salvo con su dulce ignorancia. Ellos tienen miembros de todos tipos de razas y los vampiros no son excepciones, pero es poco común que llegue un Drácula y ellos no esperaban que Sasuke lo fuera. Sasuke es bienvenido por ciertas razones especiales y se le da un lugar, pero él impone una regla especial. La organización tiene tratados con todas la razas pero incluso en las mejores relaciones hay desacuerdos y este pasa muy seguido con los vampiros, aunque la razón principal por la que la historia se centra en esta raza es porque Sakura está en persecución de Sasuke con intereses de vengarse ~

Espero que esto te haya servivo, Akirako! Y me alegra que te intereses en el fanfic, nos seguiremos leyendo por ahí~

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura hojeaba los libros de medicina con una tranquilidad alegre. Ella siempre fue muy estudiosa y todos lo sabían. Los sacerdotes que se centraban en la salud física y mental eran pocos y sin embargo habían tomado fama gracias a los avances que Tsunade había hecho en esa rama. Tsunade tenía una sola estudiante que había suplicado por sus enseñanzas y era su orgullo pues Sakura tenía un potencial increíble y se había consolidado ya con las artes básicas de los templos del cielo. Era inteligente y absorbía con facilidad todo lo que leía, aprendía rápido de la práctica y tenía un control de la fuerza vital que pocas veces se veía.<p>

Ella pasaba horas en la biblioteca sin darse cuenta y generalmente alguien tenía que ir a sacarla o a recordarle que había un mundo ahí afuera. Ese día no era una excepción, pues ella estaba decidida a mejorar una técnica de su maestra y esta misma le había dado la aprobación para intentarlo. Sakura se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

_—A ti… realmente te gustan los libros, ¿verdad?_

Cuando ella levantó la mirada él estaba ahí. Pocas veces venía él solo, pues generalmente era para llevarla a alguna misión y el más entusiasta para ello era, de hecho, el chico zorro. Así que si él venía solo para la biblioteca probablemente no era nada importante pero ese era uno de los momentos que pasaban a solas que ella atesoraba más, pues él no parecía un ser misterioso y oscuro… él era una persona cuando hablaban así a solas.

Sakura sonrió al verlo. Él preguntó con su voz grave qué era lo que ella hacía ahora encerrada con tanta seriedad en la biblioteca y con semejantes libros tan grandes abiertos a su alrededor. Ella respondió que era una investigación sobre una técnica especial de su maestra y él se interesó más, tomó la silla por el respaldo y se sentó junto a ella para escuchar la explicación que la pelirrosa tenía que dar. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos viajaron velozmente hacia los libros mientras él comprendía las cosas, pues él era inteligente también.

_—Ciertamente, Sakura… tú eres brillante_.

Aquellas palabras habían sido tan sinceras y habían causado una enorme emoción en su interior, haciendo que su corazón diera saltitos de felicidad. Era como si la biblioteca estuviese vacía y ellos dos fueran los únicos mientras charlaban de las tantas formas en que ella podía mejorar la técnica. Era un momento para atesorar… pero los momentos felices jamás duraban. Los sueños dulces eran una burla de parte de las pesadillas, haciéndole creer que ella realmente podría tener un buen sueño, pero al final se revelaba la naturaleza salvaje y cruel que ese día le esperaba, como siempre.

—_Realmente eres hermosa_.

El recuerdo de su mano tocando su mejilla aún se sentía caliente, incluso a pesar de que la naturaleza de la piel del vampiro era fría. Ese toque había sido tan cálido que jamás lo olvidaría, pero la siguiente escena, a diferencia de la primera, era oscura y fatigante, pero su mano continuaba en la mejilla. Ella estaba en un estado de confusión. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no tenía la necesidad de detenerse, mucho menos con esos ojos mirándola. No era que ella se hubiese dejado hacer con facilidad, las cosas simplemente se dieron de esa manera. Su respiración se había acelerado y una de sus manos se sostenía con la de él, mientras que la otra reposaba junto a su rostro. Él repitió aquella frase.

—_Ahora… te haré mía para la eternidad_.

No sintió miedo. Su cuerpo no reconoció el dolor como algo dañino, pues al principio no se dio cuenta. Él quería tenerla solo para él, eso lo comprendía… pero no había notado que sus intenciones eran aquellas hasta poco después de que dejó sus defensas en nada.

Parpadeó un par de veces y reconoció que lo hizo con una dificultad increíble, que todo el cuerpo le pesaba. No podía mover un dedo, aunque aún podía respirar… sí, pudo respirar hasta que él atravesó la piel de Sakura por debajo de las costillas con su mano y ella separó los labios sin poder quejarse, ni gritar. Y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, con una enorme fuerza, mientras que ella estaba incrédula. Era sorprendente que no hubiese llegado a reventar por completo sus órganos internos, mientras ella empezaba a dar bocanadas al aire que no entraba por completo a sus pulmones. E incluso en esa situación él no iba a dejarla respirar, pues no tenía ni la compasión ni la bondad para dejarla morir tranquila.

El beso fue tan amargo gracias al sabor de su sangre envenenada. Él se había mordido su propia mano para después transmitirle a ella todas las toxinas de su ser en un profundo y largo beso que parecía el de un amante apasionado, que le obligó a tragarlo incluso cuando la propia sangre de la pelirrosa intentaba salir por su boca, pero apenas pasó por su garganta esta se metió entre la carne, moviéndose a voluntad propia, hiriendo y tomando posesión de todo su ser. Él no tuvo piedad para dejarla morir de una buena vez.

—_Volverás a nacer para mí y entonces vendrás a mis brazos, donde perteneces_.

Fue así como él desapareció en el silencio, en la oscuridad, sin nadie que se diera cuenta o lo parara. Todos lo dejaron pasar por un costado ya que él no llevaba encima evidencia alguna del crimen que había realizado y ni Naruto ni nadie estaba ahí para detectar la atrocidad que a Sakura le había acontecido. Ningún sacerdote sintió la oscuridad de sus intenciones, nadie percibió el aroma a muerte hasta después. No hubo quien lo viera salir de la habitación pues era muy entrada la noche y quienes lo vieron lo pasaron por alto, mientras él caminaba tranquilamente a la puerta principal para salir de ahí como un sinvergüenza.

Sakura fue asesinada y abandonada por el hombre al que se había entregado con tanto amor. Él ni siquiera se dignó a detenerse en la puerta después de vestirse, girarse para verla aunque fuera por encima del hombro, desde lo alto. Él simplemente cometió el crimen, la sentenció, se vistió con calma, abrió la puerta y desapareció entre las lágrimas que se desbordaron cuando lo vio poner el primer pie fuera de la habitación. Entonces fue que la vida de Sakura se desvaneció.

—_Sasuke… kun…_

**Capítulo Tres**

La oscuridad se hizo pedazos con la turbulencia, pero ella sabía que esa oscuridad siempre estaría aguardando por ella en su interior. Los gritos de Naruto se escuchaban a la distancia, como si estuviese tan lejos y buscándola. Sintió cada brusco movimiento y le tomó unos segundos lograr despertar, con él tomándola por los hombros y llamando su nombre desesperadamente.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía él en su habitación? Apenas había despegado los párpados para notar la puerta abierta, por la que entraba la luz del pasillo, y lograr percibir que no era el único que estaba ahí observándola con preocupación. Hinata estaba junto a la puerta, pegada a la pared, con sus manos cubriendo los labios. Una rubia de ojos azules estaba detrás de Naruto, junto a un pelinegro de coleta, ambos intentando sostener a su amigo, hasta que notaron que ella había abierto los ojos. En ese momento ambos se detuvieron, dejando que el zorro se encargara a la par de que el desorden llamó la atención al pasillo.

—¡Sakura-chan, gracias a Dios! —exclamó él, con los ojos enrojecidos y preocupados, aun mirándola para abrazarla con fuerza por encima de los hombros. Ella seguía confundida por el sueño y estaba totalmente segura que estaba en su cama, en pijama.

—¿Naruto? —evidentemente no comprendía la situación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no importa, Sakura-chan —su público estaba observando con seriedad, mientras el rostro de Hinata evidenciaba que aún no podía sobrellevarlo—. Estás conmigo… estás bien.

—Todos fuera —la voz gruesa de Kakashi captó la atención de los indeseados, mientras que el rubio tan solo afianzó su agarre a Sakura de una forma sobreprotectora—. Shikamaru, Ino: llévense a Hinata y ayúdenla a calmarse. Naruto y yo nos encargaremos.

—Sí, señor —respondió el pelinegro, antes de acercarse a la aludida para llamar la atención de Ino, su compañera, que lo siguió pronto pero con dudas.

—Naruto —él no se movió un ápice y Sakura tampoco. Estaba recobrando conciencia y el abrazo de su amigo le estaba ayudando. Su calor lo hacía—. Es suficiente. La llevaremos ante Tsunade-sama, ella tiene que verla.

—Sakura-chan tiene frio —ambos reaccionaron con sorpresa… ¿cómo Naruto podía saberlo y estar tan seguro?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ella es tibia. Sakura-chan está como un hielo ahora —Sakura parpadeó conforme escuchaba aquellas palabras—. Sakura-chan necesita que la abracen para calentarse, necesita saber que no está sola ahora —inevitablemente, entonces, las pupilas de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de que ella llevase una mano a su espalda.

—Naruto —se escapó de sus labios en un sollozo, mientras cerraba los ojos y ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su amigo.

Sakura no había llorado desde aquél día.

* * *

><p>Ella apenas lloró un par de minutos más bajo la autorización de Kakashi, quien esperó a que se sintiera mejor. Entonces ella se separó de Naruto y se movió por sí misma para ponerse algo decente y presentarse ante su maestra, pero en el proceso se percató de que todo en la habitación era un desastre. No lo había notado, tan solo logró ver los muebles fuera de lugar, cristales rotos, objetos en el suelo… incluso la foto de ellos se encontraba ahí y, sin embargo, ella no la levantó porque tenía presencia de Kakashi y Naruto. Ella tan solo continuó para ponerse un pantalón y una blusa, zapatos y sostenerse el cabello.<p>

Kakashi y Naruto escoltaron a Sakura de camino a la oficina de Tsunade. Kakashi tocó la puerta golpeando con sus nudillos dos veces antes de que les dieran permiso para entrar y ahí estaba la rubia, tranquilamente sentada mientras miraba a una Sakura no del todo ubicada con lo acontecido. Ella no había estado consciente en ningún sentido y ahora, por alguna razón que no conocía, tenía que presentarse ante su maestra. Pero si tenía que juzgarlo por la intensidad de su pesadilla, las cosas se estaban agravando. Miró a su costado y por el reloj supo que era pasada la hora de la comida. Su maestra tenía una copa de sake en la mano y la acercó a sus labios para beberla antes de emitir un suspiro y acto seguido sus ojos cansados se posaron sobre la pelirrosa y sus dos escoltas. Naruto estaba sorprendentemente a la defensiva frente a Tsunade, ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —fue Sakura quien rompió con el silencio, captando la atención de las cuatro personas en la habitación—. Shizune-san… ¿le importaría?

—Así que puedes sentirme —murmuró la mujer, mientras ella empezaba a hacerse visible a un costado de Tsunade—. Y ni siquiera te han cambiado los ojos, Sakura… parece que esto va de mal en peor, Tsunade-sama.

—Ya lo veo —contestó la aludida, para mirar a la castaña que estaba a su lado—. Dilo ya, Shizune.

—Los vigilé en la última misión. Definitivamente los poderes de Sakura han aumentado considerablemente. Ella ni siquiera necesitó activarlos en su más grande potencia para vencer a todos esos vampiros de clase D —explicó—. El día cero está a la vuelta de la esquina…

—Sasuke dijo que volvería a nacer para él e iría a sus brazos —todos la miraron con gran seriedad: nadie mencionaba ese nombre en la organización, no desde lo sucedido con la misma Sakura—. Como estoy ahora… no podría derrotarlo aunque lo intentara. Simplemente eso no sucedería. Quizá Naruto lo haría, pero él no tiene problemas con él, así que…

—¡Yo lo atraparía para ti! —exclamó el rubio, interrumpiéndola—. Después de lo que él te hizo… ¡Y que yo no estuve ahí para ayudarte!

—Pero él no ha hecho nada contra ti —la respuesta de Sakura lo frenó en el instante, justo cuando ella lo miraba de soslayo—. Voy a rastrearlo. Voy a perseguirlo hasta el agujero en el que se encuentre escondido.

—No hemos terminado de hablar —declaró Tsunade entonces, mirándole con ojos firmes antes de suspirar—. Las cosas no son tan simples como lo crees, Sakura. Lo que pasó esta noche es una prueba de ello —la aludida miró a la rubia con atención—. Naruto, ¿puedes decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió? —el chico apretó sus manos.

—Puedo decirlo hasta donde lo sé —murmuró él, sin muchas ganas de ello—. Estaba en la cafetería junto a Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru… entonces el zorro se estremeció —la atención se centró en él, que había llevado una mano a su vientre—. La oscuridad fue muy intensa. En cuanto me di cuenta los cuatro corrimos a buscar la fuente, todos en la cafetería se congelaron en la confusión. La energía venía de tu habitación, Sakura-chan.

—Yo también lo sentí —mencionó Kakashi—. Vine acá inmediatamente para reportar pero Tsunade-sama ya lo sabía. Ella me pidió que mantuviera la calma y fuera a ver.

—Cuando llegamos mis ojos se pusieron rojos inmediatamente, fue tan intenso que lo pude notar. El zorro intentaba protegerme, pero no podía ver a través del aura. Sin embargo, Hinata utilizó sus ojos y ella mencionó tu nombre mientras temblaba… la puerta no estaba asegurada y tan solo la abrí. Todo en el interior estaba temblando. Tu aura se salió de control por completo, pero no estaba destruyendo nada… solo perturbaba todo, aunque eso no deja atrás la intensidad —los ojos azules de Naruto miraron a la pelirrosa, que no lo había mirado en todo ese tiempo—. Sakura-chan… me asusté.

—Llegué poco después de que Naruto entrara —agregó Shizune, mirando a Sakura con seriedad—. Está creciendo, dentro de ti. Pero si ni siquiera puedes notarlo o controlarlo no es un poder que vaya a ayudarte.

—Soy una Draculina —los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello con lo que tanto había peleado—. Ese poder se está apoderando de mí.

—¡No eres su mujer!

—¡Yo me entregué a él sabiendo que esto podía suceder! —la fuerte voz de Sakura hizo eco en la habitación—. Abre tus ojos, maldita sea… yo permití que esto pasara, yo me permití a mí misma enamorarme de él, si no lo hubiese amado esto no hubiese sucedido, deja ya de poner excusas a mis errores —la situación no era mejorable en ningún sentido, todo indicaba a que la discusión no sería fácil de sobrellevar—. Soy la peor amenaza que todos en la organización han enfrentado en mucho tiempo.

—Pero también eres nuestra carta de triunfo —Sakura levantó el rostro para mirar a su maestra en ese momento—. Naruto también ha sido considerado una amenaza, pero ahora es uno de los más fuertes soldados que tenemos. Tu caso no es diferente de eso, Sakura. Estás en las manos correctas, si sigues con nosotros él…

—¿Él no podrá crear otra Draculina? —su tono de voz fue seco, incluso un poco amargo—. ¿Saben? No me voy a dejar matar… pero tampoco voy a destruir a la organización cuando tenga un mal sueño. Tienen que ponerme en cuarentena.

—¡Eso es…! —empezó Shizune.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer si tenemos una pista de Sasuke? ¿Salir solo para enfrentarte a él? ¿Sin experiencia utilizando tus habilidades? Debes estar loca —Tsunade se puso de pie en ese momento, mientras se dirigía a Sakura—. Te he entrenado bien, Sakura… pero parece que no te he enseñado lo suficiente y que no me conoces.

—Pero si me deja junto a los demás… no podrá garantizar la seguridad de todos. Lo mejor para la organización es…

—¡Eso yo lo decido! —interrumpió la rubia a su alumna, mientras la miraba con ojos firmes y decididos—. Ya lo he considerado, ¿por quién me tomas? Ven a decirme algo nuevo después, Sakura. Hay alternativas.

—Tsunade-sama —murmuró Kakashi, comprendiendo adónde iban las cosas.

—¡Sakura Haruno! Mírame a los ojos y con la frente en alto, respóndeme y obedece mi decisión. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí! —su respuesta fue inmediata. No iba a oponerse a su maestra.

—Escucha con atención, Shizune: ¡Sakura Haruno es ahora nuestra herramienta! —los ojos de todos mostraron la impresión ante la rudeza de sus palabras—. Será utilizada solo y únicamente para la ventaja de la organización. Ella es nuestra mejor arma contra el Drácula que la ha convertido en Draculina. ¡Sakura Haruno es un objeto ahora y se mantendrá en custodia controlada hasta nuevo aviso! Asistirá a misiones para aprender a controlar el poder que ha obtenido, pero nadie la enseñará. ¡Kakashi!

—¡Sí! —se puso firme el sacerdote.

—Si algo se sale de control tendrás que tomar medidas de sellado para su poder y la sacarás de la zona roja —el albino asintió—. ¡Sakura Haruno! Ahora estás bajo mi custodia y ningún ser viviente ha escapado de mí con vida, ¿comprendes la situación?

—Sí… Tsunade-sama.

—¡Naruto!

—S… ¡Sí! —el chico no caía en la resolución de las cosas.

—Si Sakura Haruno se sale de control es tu obligación inmovilizarla, no importa cuán rudo debas ser. ¡Es una orden: atacarás a Sakura si intenta escapar o no puede manejar la situación! —la habitación se había sumido en un silencio que se interrumpía tan solo con la voz de la jefa—. Todo por el bien de la organización y de la humanidad. Ahora los declaro el equipo Kakashi: equipo anti vampirismo. Su obligación es la caza del vampiro traidor, Sasuke Uchiha, y la seguridad tanto como control de nuestra nueva arma, Sakura Haruno. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí señora! —la respuesta fue al unísono.

—Shizune, prepara una zona de custodia para Sakura y dale un código identificativo de arma. Quiero seguridad alta, reúne al menos a cinco sacerdotes para coloquen sellos de control. No me importa lo que suceda dentro, asegúrate de que su poder no salga de su nueva habitación y que solo pueda ser abierto por fuera. Prepara un complejo habitacional para diez personas y asegura el servicio domiciliario —ordenó.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —apenas terminó de declararlo la castaña desapareció.

—Kakashi, selecciona a cuatro especialistas en seguridad y defensa, también a otros cuatro de ofensa, agrega uno en comunicación. No me importa qué departamentos escojas. Serán la fuerza de defensa y ofensa a cargo de Sakura Haruno. Serán quienes mantengan su custodia y prevendrán una operación de "rescate" enemiga. Deben protegerla.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —el albino se retiró de inmediato.

—Naruto, tomarás a Sakura Haruno en custodia a partir de este momento. Sé que pudiste detener a Sakura gracias a los poderes del zorro, pero no seas imprudente. Serías una baja que no puedo permitirme.

—Oye, vieja Tsunade… ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco? —Naruto no había mostrado su inconformidad con aquellas medidas hasta ahora—. Utilizar a Sakura-chan como un objeto, como un arma… ¡Eso es imperdonable! —por supuesto, eso se lo habían hecho a él en el pasado—. Si realmente haces eso, yo…

—Está bien, Naruto —interrumpió Sakura sus palabras—. Es lo que quiero. Mi maestra solo me está protegiendo con lo que puede.

—Esta es la única forma en que puedo mantener a Sakura resguardada sin que hayan oposiciones ni daños colaterales. Matar a Sakura tan solo le daría más alternativas a Sasuke y dejarla libre sería como obsequiársela con moño y todo —explicó la rubia—. Sé cómo te sientes con esto, también sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero tómalo como una fachada. A partir de hoy no podrás separarte de Sakura y no puedes dejarla dormir hasta que todo esté listo. No puedo predecir cómo es que sus sueños avanzarán ni en qué gravedad.

—Incluso si lo pones de esta manera…

—Los estoy poniendo a todos en custodia —Naruto reaccionó ante aquellas palabras, mirando a la rubia—. Todos pensarán que tú o Kakashi pueden tomar cartas en el asunto para liberar a Sakura. Obligarlos a moverse junto a ella, amarrados y con un equipo grande evitará esas dudas. Solo escúchame y obedece.

—Es algo que tiene que hacerse —entendió la pelirrosa, mientras miraba a Tsunade de vuelta y emitía un suspiro—. Vayamos a la zona de entrenamiento, Naruto… eres el mejor compañero que puedo tener ahora.

—¿Eh? —el chico parpadeó—. Sí, Sakura-chan.

Tsunade estaba acorralada. Tenía que decidir entre lo mejor para la organización, lo mejor para la humanidad y su cariño por su alumna. Comprendía perfectamente su posición y afortunadamente había encontrado un punto medio entre todas las cosas, en el cual a Sakura ya no se le pudiera considerar una amenaza latente y pudieran mantenerla segura de cualquier movimiento enemigo. Por alguna razón Tsunade seguía preocupada… ella sabía que Sasuke tenía a Orochimaru de su lado y ninguno de ellos eran hombres que se mantuvieran quietos por mucho tiempo.

Un año era una exageración increíble para apenas tener mínimos indicios de aquellos dos y hasta ahora habían logrado tener avistamientos reales de Orochimaru, pero no lo habían encontrado ellos mismos. Además, el lento avance de Sakura al cabo de ese tiempo y la forma en que sus habilidades habían despertado para explotar repentinamente. Había algo que ellos no conocían respecto a la relación de un Drácula con su Draculina y tenía que corroborarlo, esa era otra razón por la que necesitaba a Sakura cerca más que nunca. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru era un hombre de armas tomar. Era peligroso y había sido un miembro valioso de la organización en su juventud, pero su camino se tiñó de rojo en el pasado y escapó siendo considerado uno de los más grandes traidores en la historia de la organización. Un sacerdote poderoso con lazos a la muerte. En el pasado fue considerado un prodigio, pero él mismo arruinó todo después de ciertos incidentes, así que no volvió a ser igual.<p>

Siempre un hombre de oscuridad, pues sus técnicas se basaban en ellas, pero tomó partido en estudios y experimentos peligrosos para la humanidad buscando la inmortalidad en términos obsesivos. Se convirtió en una amenaza de clase A y poco después de desaparecer su estatus subió a clase S debido a la dificultad para encontrarlo y para vencerlo. Existieron un gran número de bajas en su persecución que tuvo que ser frenada debido a lo mismo, mientras que después de un tiempo fue imposible de encontrar. Ahora estaba al servicio de un príncipe de la oscuridad, intentando manipularlo y obtener información valiosa sobre su raza.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó él al vampiro, que había estado muy tranquilo observando la grabación repetidamente desde la primera vez que Orochimaru la puso en su poder—. Veo que has estado muy interesado en lo que esa Draculina puede hacer.

—Es demasiado rápido —el sacerdote lo miró con un pequeño toque de confusión por aquellas palabras—. Sus poderes han explotado. Tiene que haber un detonante.

—¿No es solo el día cero que se acerca? —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánta información tienes de Sakura Haruno? —Orochimaru analizó la pregunta de un montón de forma en los dos segundos que estuvo en silencio.

—Sakura Haruno sirve a la organización en un programa de exterminio a la raza que ella misma pertenece. Sus poderes empezaron a ser notables inmediatamente después de la transformación, pero siempre fue muy débil para su propia raza con una amenaza de clase D, ella sola apenas derrotaba a un par y siempre se ha apoyado en las armas.

—¿Cómo va su alimentación? —en esta ocasión el sacerdote enarcó una ceja—. ¿Con qué tipo de bestias se ha enfrentado? ¿Cuántas personas están en su vida? ¿Hay algún hombre? ¿Está enamorada? ¿Me odia tanto como dice?

—¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? No soy su niñera y no me es nada simple ingresar a la base de datos de la organización, mucho menos meter a un espía.

—¿Qué dices? Eres decepcionante. Yo pude entrar ahí, convertirla en Draculina y salir por la puerta principal —desvaloró todas sus palabras de una forma agobiante—. ¿Y me dices que tú, el más grande traidor, no puede hacer la mitad de eso?

—Este juego no me provoca a arriesgar tanto —respondió canturreando—. Pero creo que puedo tener un poco de información de eso: Sakura Haruno solo se alimenta de vampiros de clase inferior —detuvo la grabación, señalando a la chica en el momento en que daba una precisa mordida a uno de ellos—. Ella no tiene ningún tipo de interés en la sangre humana o, peor: se rehúsa a devorarlos. Además ella siempre aparece con dos hombres: el sacerdote cambiante y el zorro.

—Ah… Kakashi y Naruto, ¿eh? —Orochimaru miró atentamente a Sasuke—. Ellos serán un obstáculo enorme.

—En cuanto a eso —interrumpió el tema—. Tengo preparado a un equipo de cuatro para enfrentarse personalmente a tu novia. Ellos la obligarán a sacarle jugo a su poder y estar lista para presentarse a ti en cualquier momento.

—Ponlos ante mí.

—Ya lo he hecho —en ese instante cuatro formas saltaron frente a Sasuke, inclinando su cabeza ante él—. Lamento que no serán lo que te gustaría. Dejaré las presentaciones en sus manos, la decisión es tuya.

—Jirobo… licántropo. Amenaza clase B. —Sasuke enarcó una ceja inmediatamente.

—Kidomaru: araña. Amenaza clase A.

—Tayuya, necromante híbrido de clase A.

—Sakon y Ukon —dos voces vinieron del último—. Híbrido, amenaza clase A.

—Cuando dijiste que tendría miembros clas no esperaba que hicieras una sopa de sus razas —bufó el vampiro—. Tan solo tomaste un vampiro.

—Ellos son una brigada anti vampirismo, Sasuke-kun. No puedo combatirlos usando tan solo su especialidad, vamos a descolocarlos —aseguró con diversión.

—¿Qué pasa con el capitán?

—Kimimaro —contestó Orochimaru—. Ángel caído —Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato ante esas palabras—. Él está muriendo desde que cayó de la gracia, pero dará la vida por nuestros intereses, Sasuke-kun. ¿Te desagrada?

—No la mates.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bueno, esta vez no hubieron dudas! De hecho creo que me aceleré un poco para publicarlo, así que aquí está ~ Procedamos :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Había descubierto una nueva forma de encender sus poderes. La tristeza era un nuevo impulso para la rabia y se había dado cuenta mientras entrenaba con Naruto una semana después de que la pusieron en custodia oficial. Él nunca había tenido que poner sus ojos en rojo para poder pelear amistosamente con ella, pero tomó seriedad en el momento en que ella dijo que intentarían algo nuevo con su aura para que él aprendiera a controlarla en la peor de las situaciones, aunque no se irían a extremos. Aunque lo que lo obligó a dejar que el zorro lo ayudara, volviendo sus ojos rojos y cambiando la forma de sus pupilas, fue el hecho de que ella había podido activar una buena cantidad de aura a voluntad.<p>

—¿Qué están viendo? —preguntó Ino distraídamente, mientras entraba al área de monitores de seguridad, donde todos los hombres estaban reunidos. Venía en compañía de Hinata y Tenten, pues traían consigo la comida.

—Naruto está entrenando con Sakura —contestó un entusiasta Kiba—. ¡Sakura ha hecho enormes avances! Está manejando su aura.

—¿Qué dices? —soltó Tenten asombrada por la noticia, acercándose para ver las pantallas—. Sus movimientos son súper rápidos, pero definitivamente es imposible que pueda ver su aura en el monitor.

—Necesitas práctica, Tenten —contestó Neji, mirándola de soslayo—. Hinata-sama puede verlo, ¿no es así?

—Sí —murmuró la aludida, un poco nerviosa—. Su aura es muy oscura, pero no es ofensivo como lo hemos visto en otras razas. Sakura ha aprendido a controlar la fuerza en que lo usa a conciencia, sin embargo… cuando ella duerme.

—No podemos quedarnos tranquilos porque ella ha aprendido a dominarlo en batalla, aunque aún le quede bastante por entrenar —agregó Shikamaru.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron Kiba, Chouji y Lee haciendo a todos mirar.

—¡Tremendo golpe el de Sakura! —admiró Kiba, mirando a Naruto estando tirado en el suelo y a Sakura en su posición de batalla.

—Están agotados —murmuró Chouji—. Definitivamente Sakura se ha esforzado hasta esto para lograr eso, Naruto tuvo que ponerse serio y Sakura tiene algunos golpes, al igual que él. Pero incluso, en el campo de batalla, Naruto no está derrotado… él se levanta con facilidad, si derrotaran a Sakura…

—Sakura-san se ha contenido, por eso está agotada —comentó Lee en ese momento, a lo que todos le miraron—. Ella jamás lastimaría a su querido amigo. Definitivamente ella se contuvo, aún no puede controlarlo sin agotarse.

—Ino —llamó Shikamaru—. Repórtalo con Tsunade-sama, llevarás una copia de la grabación, es necesario que tenga esta información. Hagamos que se detengan, necesitan descansar y comer algo ahora. ¿Puedes llamarlos, Hinata?

—Sí —respondieron ambas, dejando la comida por ahí.

—Esto es grande —murmuró Shikamaru, mientras pensaba con seriedad las cosas, pero entonces Neji se le acercó.

—Solo ha pasado una semana —justo lo que el otro pelinegro estaba pensando, si Neji se daba cuenta no necesitaba comentarlo con nadie más que no fuera Tsunade—. Si el avance sigue de esta forma el día cero podría estar aquí mañana mismo.

—No exageremos la situación.

—No lo hago —contestó él inmediatamente—. No conocemos la fecha del día cero, no sabemos cuándo o cómo sucederá. En cada pareja pasa distinto.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a hablar personalmente con...

—Tenemos misión —la voz de Kakashi interrumpió. ¿Desde cuándo estaba él ahí? No cabía duda que había escuchado todo—. Es esta noche. Que Naruto y Sakura descansen y estén listos, después de todo no es tan lejos.

—Hemos tenido misiones todas las noches —aquejó Kiba desde atrás—. ¿En serio es así de necesario sacar a Sakura, Kakashi?

—Ella debe alimentarse ahora más que nunca, además Tsunade-sama piensa que hay indicios de Orochimaru —el grupo de hombres reaccionó—. Si encontramos a Orochimaru nos será sencillo encontrar al Drácula y Sakura podrá terminar con todo esto.

—Incluso si lo encontramos ahora, Sakura-san no está lista —antepuso Lee.

—He dicho que tenemos una misión. ¿No he sido claro?

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Kakashi Hatake había perdido a sus padres siendo aún muy niño. Su madre murió cuando él estaba en sus seis años y su padre falleció en un frente de batalla cuando él tenía doce años de edad. Kakashi terminó yendo al templo que su madre frecuentaba y pidió a los sacerdotes y monjes que cuidaran de él, que él ayudaría en lo necesario. Fue así como él terminó por convertirse en un asombroso sacerdote con la capacidad para manejar los cuatro elementos y también algunas técnicas de sellado. Él fue reconocido pronto y llamado a la organización para formar parte de esta, donde decidió quedarse para proteger al mundo.

Él nunca comprendió la necesidad que tenía el mundo para diferenciar la luz de la oscuridad. Desde su punto de vista "la oscuridad es solo la ausencia de luz y la luz es lo contrario" pero sus ideas terminaron causando tal controversia que al final del día se guardaba sus palabras. Kakashi podía decir muchas cosas, pero esa era una de las pocas que mantenía en silencio y para sí mismo. No le servía de nada predicar una palabra que no podía comprobar, después de todo.

Por alguna razón esa noche estaba recordando todo aquello. Desde que salieron de la zona de custodia lo mantuvo en su mente y en el viaje de avión se había distraído lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de nada más. Por suerte nadie le habló pues hubiese sido evidenciado, y volvió al hilo de la situación poco tiempo después, para darse cuenta que el sol estaba por terminar de ocultarse y que ellos estaban a medio camino. Entonces analizó la situación.

Desde la primera vez esa semana había detestado estos medios. Todos estaban sentados con sus cinturones amarrados, pero Sakura no tenía permiso para ello. Le habían fabricado un respaldo contra la pared y había una serie de cintillos metálicos para sostenerla, mismos que no se soltarían sin la llave correcta a menos de que fuera una situación crítica y estos mismos se liberen por el bien de Sakura. Ella estaba ahí, de pie, amarrada mientras todos estaban sentados, teniendo pláticas privadas. Pero ni Kakashi ni Naruto podían disfrutar del viaje. Ellos se mantenían en silencio taciturno, pues no era justo. Ella era uno de ellos.

—La zona roja se encuentra en alerta de nivel tres —todos prestaron atención a la voz del piloto por la radio—. Tendrán que saltar de veinte metros esta vez. Tomen paracaídas, les daremos diez minutos para prepararse.

El grupo de once personas se puso de pie para empezar a preparar sus armas y sus paracaídas. Kakashi fue el primero en terminar, a cinco minutos de llegar, mientras ellos seguían ajustándose los cintos del paracaídas encima de sus herramientas. Él usó la llave especial que tenía para soltar los amarres de Sakura y después la ayudó a bajar, ante lo que ella agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza. Eso le tomó dos minutos a Kakashi, entonces a Sakura le tomó otros dos para acomodarse todas las armas y la gabardina encima, sin la paciencia ni el tiempo para ponerse un paracaídas que todo el que fuera humano requería.

—Oigan, oigan… son veinte metros —aquejó Kiba, mientras veía a Naruto y Sakura acercarse a la compuerta, misma que empezaba a abrirse a treinta segundos de tiempo.

—Tranquilo, licántropo —empezó Kakashi, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, para mirar a los dos chicos en su equipo que se limitaban a llevar una gabardina o abrigo negro por encima de la ropa—. Tú salta después de ellos y disfruta la función.

—¿La función?

—Ah, ¿nunca has visto al equipo siete entrar en acción? —admiró Neji, colocándose detrás de ellos y poniéndose unas gafas contra el viento.

—Hemos visto al equipo pelear antes —respondió Shino, el compañero de Kiba.

—Oh, no entienden —aseguró Tenten, mientras veían el foco rojo informar que aún no podían saltar—. Ellos son un espectáculo cuando todo comienza.

El verde fue la señal y tanto Naruto como Sakura saltaron de una sola vez pese a estar a un par de metros de la compuerta… ellos cayeron del mismo salto, mientras que la mayoría de los otros chicos tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos. Se habían puesto gafas contra el viento, excepto por aquellos dos. El equipo siete había sido conocido por ser dinámicos, rápidos pero desastrosos. Con Sakura como vampiro las cosas se hacían con más eficiencia y menos destrucción. Ella y Naruto habían aprendido a pelear como par y Kakashi a observar o tan solo cooperar un poco. Todos se lanzaron en picada para ver a los otros dos caer de pie con los brazos extendidos a sus costados y los pies listos para pisar el suelo.

Todos abrieron los paracaídas después de diez metros y luego miraron cómo el impacto de aquél par empujó un poco de viento para que se llevara el polvo alrededor de ellos. Les habían mentido. La zona roja estaba en nivel dos, no tres… era un poco más grave. Pero Sakura y Naruto lo notaron en los últimos cinco metros y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos antes de impactar con el suelo. Se miraron el uno al otro de soslayo y se inclinaron a la par, empezando a derribar a los más cercanos con velocidad. Sakura y Naruto tenían una limpia técnica de mano a mano y su agilidad los ayudaba a destruir a su oponente con facilidad, sobre todo si se trataba de un montón de vampiros clase C.

—¡Están limpiando la zona! —exclamó Kiba mientras los veía.

—Si ellos usaran paracaídas —les explicó Kakashi—, no caerían tan velozmente para limpiar la zona para nosotros… Ellos hacen una zona libre para este tipo de casos y sin importar qué ellos están listos para la batalla desde que saltan del avión.

—¿No es un poco cansado estar siempre alerta? —preguntó Shino.

—Naruto y Sakura aprendieron a estarlo por las malas. Además ellos solo protegen a sus amigos cuando ellos no pueden protegerse a sí mismos —sonrió bajo la máscara.

—El equipo siete —empezó Ino, mirando a Hinata y sus dos compañeros desde un costado—, es el equipo que más ha perdido y ganado en las batallas. Ganan poder, experiencia y educación, pero pierden su humanismo. ¿No es así, Kakashi?

—Bingo.

Eran contados los que lo habían visto con tal claridad, pero esa era la cosa. Inclusive Kakashi había perdido parte de su humanidad cuando supo que Sasuke se había ido y que Sakura estaba en una grave situación. Él dejó de ser el amigo, el tío de ellos, para convertirse en una persona que solo velara por el bien de la organización y la humanidad. Él no tenía permitido seguir consintiéndoles y terminó volviéndose vacío ante la situación. Él extrañaba querer a sus mocosos, pero no tenía más que hacer al respecto.

Comenzaba a cansarse de ver a aquellos dos hacer un círculo de seguridad… aunque esa tarea fue siempre de Naruto y Sasuke, no podía pensar que ver a Sakura ahí era algún tipo de avance. Después de todo ella había sido arrastrada en contra de su voluntad hacia ese resultado. Era triste, pero no tenía permitido ser débil nunca más. Aquello era el resultado de un pésimo capitán, muchos se lo dijeron sin notar que él ya lo sabía. Kakashi Hatake llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso del asesinato del alma pura de Sakura. Ahora ella estaba corrompida por la situación, por el resentimiento y por el dolor.

Incluso después de que llegaron al suelo y Sakura pudo relajarse para terminar de limpiar alimentándose lo suficiente él no podía mantener la calma. Pudo notar que sus nuevos subordinados no lograban acostumbrarse a ver una carnicería de ese nivel a manos de la chica que todos conocían como una persona alegre y algo boba. Ni siquiera queriendo llamarla como "profesional" podían hacerse a la idea. Los términos que Tsunade había utilizado se apegaban a lo que veían, pero de cualquier forma resultaba doloroso. Ella había dicho "un objeto", "un arma". Había omitido el "la carnada" porque ni siquiera ella quería ver a su alumna de esa forma, pero la realidad era otra. Sakura no era mucho más que un monstruo en custodia.

—Ah, parece que otra vez ha sido una falsa alarma —aquejó Kakashi en voz alta justo mientras se tallaba la nunca de una forma que uno vería como despreocupada.

—Ciertamente, no logramos detectar ninguna pista de Orochimaru —contestó Neji.

—Ni siquiera el byakugan nota el aura… Tsunade-sama había dicho que era mucho más oscuro de lo que podríamos imaginar, pero no hemos visto nada que se le parezca —apoyó Hinata de fondo, emitiendo un suspiro después.

—Eh, ¿otra vez hemos tenido una misión en vano? —reclamó Kiba.

—¡Las misiones no son en vano! —exclamó entonces Tenten, a modo de regaño—. ¡Es muy importante que Sakura esté en buen estado, lo sabes bien! Además, si tan solo dejáramos pasar la más mínima pista entonces no encontraríamos nada.

—Venga, no es para que tengas esa reacción —refunfuñó Kiba de vuelta.

—Tenten tiene razón —apoyó Rock Lee, para entonces mirar a su alrededor—. Quizá deberíamos revisar el perímetro en caso de que existan pistas.

—Eso no será necesario —una voz masculina interrumpió sus palabras, ante lo que los dos sacerdotes dotados de la vista se giraron inmediatamente. ¿Cuándo es que ellos habían aparecido ahí burlando sus ojos?

—Oh, sí se burlaron tan fácilmente del byakugan entonces no debemos menospreciar sus capacidades —comentó Kakashi, acomodándose el parche y haciendo a todos levantar la guardia con sus palabras—. Primero que nada… puedo ver que no son nuestro objetivo usual, no estoy seguro de que sean un equipo hostil.

—¿Hostil? —contestó un segundo hombre, no demasiado alto, pero con unas cuantas extremidades extra que le hacían resaltar—. ¿Pero que se creen estos?

—Solo estamos aquí para transmitir un mensaje —interrumpió un hombre robusto, de cabellera anaranjada, tipo zanahoria—. Orochimaru-sama tiene peculiar interés en los deseos de un Drácula. Así que estamos dispuestos a cumplirlos.

—Eso significa —el ojo oculto de Kakashi se mostraba ahora, con una naturaleza distinta a su ojo derecho—, que buscan lo que Sasuke quiere.

—Oh, son menos estúpidos de lo que parecen —alagó la araña, con bastante diversión, para mirar a sus dos compañeros hombres—. Bien, bien… entonces si ellos entienden esto será más simple, pero llegamos un poco tarde para corroborarlo.

—Es curioso —mencionó Jirobo, el pelirrojo—, que un humano como él posea un ojo de vampiro. No me cabe la menor duda que a Orochimaru-sama le interesará.

—Ustedes dos hablan demasiado con el enemigo —aquejó Sakon—. Simplemente sáquenles la ubicación de la Draculina y ya… no quiero tomarme el tiempo con estos. Pueden matarlos de inmediato.

—Ya veo… realmente llegaron tarde para comprender su situación —tuvo que admirar Shikamaru, con una media sonrisa.

—Ellos no son un equipo normal —mencionó entonces Hinata—. Sus razas están muy mezcladas… son un equipo realizado especialmente para vencernos a todos, así que no será simple si los enfrentamos sin conocer sus habilidades.

—Eh, la chica de ahí tiene algo interesante —admiró Kidomaru.

—Ya basta —finalmente habló la única mujer de aquél equipo, antes de ver fijamente a todos los contrarios—. Háblennos de su Draculina.

—¡Já! —exclamó Naruto—, ¡como si eso fuera a pasar!

—Alto ahí —la voz de Sakura hizo un especial eco entre ellos, provocando que todos le prestaran especial atención, aunque fuera de soslayo—. Ellos quieren tener a la Draculina para poder entregársela a su señor, Orochimaru… y que este cumpla el capricho de un Drácula, ¿no es así? —ella ni siquiera se había molestado en mostrarles el rostro—. Me pregunto por qué Sasuke no les dio una descripción de su Draculina.

—Oh, entonces una de ustedes es —empezó Kidomaru.

—Sakura —le llamó la atención Kakashi. ¿Qué es lo que ella pretendía con esa actitud tan altanera? Sobre todo cuando levantó su mano para que le diera la oportunidad de hablar, pero aun así la dejó hacer.

—Les señalaré a su Draculina, así nos evitaremos la molestia de una batalla arriesgada e innecesaria —todo su equipo reaccionó.

—¡Oye, Sakura-chan! —quiso interrumpir Naruto.

—Su Draculina soy yo —los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa miraron finalmente al grupo de cinco, con el mismo aire superior que tenían los ojos negros de su Drácula.

—Oh, eso es inesperado —aplaudió Sakon—. Creí que sería más bien una traición que una confesión directa —aquello le divertía, sin embargo tenía que asegurarse por completo antes de tomar medidas—. ¿Tayuya?

—Ella posee un aura vampírica, ningún otro lo hace… casi me engaña —eso era poco probable—. Sabe ocultarse bien, como todos ellos.

—¡Entonces esto será pan comido! —soltó efusivamente el araña, antes de pegar un salto hacia el grupo de la organización, ante lo que todos se acomodaron alrededor de Sakura en ese instante.

—¡Jirobo! —la voz elevada y alterada de la pelirroja hizo que el licántropo detuviera de inmediato al araña, trayéndolo de vuelta por la fuerza.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —el araña forcejeó.

—¿Tayuya? —cuestionó Sakon la acción de su compañera, antes de mirar los ojos de ella temblar, perturbados. Era cierto que ella era una mujer capaz de ver cosas más allá que cualquiera de ellos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Definitivamente ella es su Draculina —un vistazo de Sakon bastó para que pudiera notar que los ojos verde jade estaban ahora en una tonalidad completamente roja y la profundidad con la que los miraba, sin siquiera inmutarse o moverse, había puesto a Tayuya nerviosa en ese nivel—. Ella estaba ansiosa por devorar a Kidomaru hace un instante…

—¿Sakura? —Kakashi no estaba seguro de la situación.

—Oh, lo lamento… es solo que mi cuerpo sintió curiosidad de repente —se encogió de hombros con semejante descaro en respuesta a todos—. Pero si es su voluntad morir, deberían dejarlo venir a mis manos.

—Es lo mismo que Sasuke tiene —Sakon miró a Tayuya con mayor interés—. El poder de hacer pedazos cualquier cosa con suficiente furia… enfrentarlos en estas circunstancias no es nada ventajoso. Sakon —los ojos de ella miraron a los de él para proponerle algo, antes de que ella volviera al frente—. Sakura, entonces… yo misma te pondré frente al Drácula.

—Una mujer que se asustó de tan solo ver mis ojos rojos no tiene el derecho para decir semejantes cosas —contestó ella de inmediato.

—Entonces parece que sí nos limitaremos al mensaje, Jirobo —Sakon se talló la nuca mientras lo pensaba—. No descansen demasiado, perros de la organización… no nos iremos lejos, estaremos observando lo suficiente para volver a la primer oportunidad.

—Tsk —Kidomaru no parecía conforme—. ¡Volveré para hacerlos pedazos!

—Retirémonos —sentenció Jirobo, sin soltar al araña, para entonces desaparecer de forma inmediata de ahí.

El ambiente se había vuelto terriblemente tenso en ese poco tiempo. Todos sentían peso en sus hombros ahora, a modo que tardaron unos segundos en relajarse y Kakashi tuvo que colocar una mano sobre un hombro de Sakura para que volviera sus ojos a la normalidad, aunque la tomó un poco por sorpresa y ella lo miró sobre su hombro mientras hacía aquello. Él había comprendido que ella había actuado bajo estrés, pues su única intención en todo momento era protegerlos de cualquier tipo de amenaza, pues Sakura odiaba ser la causa y como tal iba a ser el remedio también.

Volvieron inmediatamente. No podían permitirse a sí mismos un ataque diurno, eran mucho más efectivos durante la noche. Además había un informa por dar a Tsunade, para que ella tomara una decisión en cuanto a los movimientos que realizarían. Pero inclusive aunque pudieron deshacerse del enemigo por un día más, todo seguía siendo un inconveniente para la organización, que Sakura revelara su identidad.

* * *

><p>La risa sutil y entre dientes de aquél hombre había perturbado bastante al público de aquél Drácula, mientras que el sacerdote tan solo sonreía pacientemente ante el buen humor del muchacho. Aparentemente el informe de aquellos cuatro le había alegrado la noche y ahora ellos estaban impresionados por su reacción. No esperaban que semejante individuo fuese capaz de reír de esa forma, mucho menos con esa información. Se esperaban su furia al no poder reaccionar debidamente como para atacar y tomar a la Draculina inmediatamente.<p>

Pero cuando él unió sus labios y dio tan solo aquél par de aplausos ellos no pudieron mantener más la cabeza abajo. Entonces, cuando lo vieron, él estaba cómodamente sentado en su trono, con una sonrisa sutil en los labios y los ojos ahora rojos mirando distraídamente a alguna parte de la habitación, mientras pensaba muy en su interior. Los ojos de Tayuya no evitaron el temblor que mirar a semejante criatura en esa situación tan calculadora le causaba, pues era como ver al mismísimo diablo burlándose de la ingenuidad del ser humano y de la mismísima impotencia de Dios ante sus planes malvados.

—Me da gusto que no te haya molestado la ineptitud del escuadrón especialmente había preparado para traer a tu novia —comprendían la furia de Orochimaru en esas palabras.

—¿Molestarme? Debes estar de broma —contestó él, aún un poco risueño—. Es un hecho que su informe me ha alegrado bastante, ¿no es obvio? Son bastante astutos, después de todo —casi les daba una galleta. Eso hacía a Kidomaru molestar.

—Podrías ser más claro, Sasuke-kun.

—Por supuesto que sí —los ojos fríos del vampiro recorrieron a los cuatro inclinados ante él, provocando con ello que Tayuya volviese abajo su rostro ante el nerviosismo, haciendo que aquello le diera más gusto a él—. Sakura es mi Draculina, después de todo.

—¿Perdón? —interpuso Kidomaru, ya bastante cansado—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que de no ser por el sensato juicio de Tayuya estarías muerto por la mano de mi prometida —los ojos del tipo de abrieron con mayor molestia—. Seré más claro contigo y le agradeceré a Tayuya… sería una pena que ella se alimentara de semejante porquería, te hubiese escupido de inmediato.

—¡Pero qué…! —la mano de Jirobo detuvo de inmediato a Kidomaru, como los duros ojos de Orochimaru escrutándolo por completo le obligó a bajar el rostro también.

—Conforme el día cero se aproxime Sakura se volverá más poderosa hasta, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez me alcance —los ojos de Tayuya se separaron mientras calculaba aquella magnitud de la que él presumía—. Las habilidades de una Draculina están estrechamente ligadas a su Drácula. Si van a traerla ante mí será mejor que se apresuren. Dentro de poco tiempo ustedes no podrán verla sin hacerse encima.

—Ahora siento que mis subordinados son solo una carga —aquejó Orochimaru.

—Para nada. Son la carnada perfecta para Sakura —la forma en que ese hombre los denigraba más que Orochimaru, sin siquiera conocerlos, estaba sacándolos de quicio, los hacía sentir peor que basura—. El ángel caído la traerá aquí.

—¿Kimimaro? Creí que no querías matarla…

—Ellos la fortalecerán un poco más y la llevarán hasta él —explicó Sasuke ahora con un tono menos divertido—. Será pan comido, ella es muy influenciable… solo deben derramar un poco de sangre y listo, ella estará ante ustedes. Pero dejen el trabajo sucio a Kimimaro. Él está muriendo, ¿no es así?

—Incluso si es así, no creo que una mujer como ella pueda vencerlo, después de todo él fue considerado mi carta de triunfo —le explicó Orochimaru.

—Después de deshacerse de Kimimaro ella vendrá a encontrarme por sí misma —dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad—. No subestimes a Sakura. Después de todo el día cero está mucho más cerca de lo que piensan… Y de hoy para mañana Sakura será más fuerte.

—¿Intentas matarnos? —cuestionó entonces Tayuya, en voz alta.

—No en realidad, sus vidas no me preocupan —respondió él con voz suave, sin darle importancia—. Solo quiero entretenerme viendo cómo ella se parece cada vez más a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella siempre había despertado sola, pero por alguna razón había tenido el torpe sueño de que nunca había estado tan sola como lo estaba ahora. En su joven y tonto corazón se dormía pensando en su amor platónico, quien nunca debió ser, pero una vez que Sasuke fue un hecho en su vida él tan solo se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de Sakura. Ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente en el viaje de vuelta a la organización y ahora estaba ligeramente confundida. ¿Por qué se había desmayado?<p>

Tsunade ya se había hecho demasiadas conclusiones de lo que estaba pasando, tanto con ella como con el mundo de Drácula. La fecha estaba más cerca de lo que les gustaría y se temían que el hecho de que Sasuke se estuviese movilizando representaba un mayor riesgo para todos. Cuando los consejeros se enterasen de aquello ella no tendría cómo mantener a Sakura activa para que completase su misión personal.

—Has estado demasiado tiempo separada de Sasuke —los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban más alejados de la realidad de lo que se esperaba—, y tu mala alimentación no está ayudando, a este paso…

—Estos cuatro tipos —empezó ella, interrumpiendo a su maestra—, me darán fuerza para poder llegar a él, entonces todo será más simple.

—Sakura, no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar una vez estés cerca de Sasuke y, peor aún, si caes en sus manos todo será peor —la rubia estaba más preocupada por ella que cualquiera, Tsunade no estaba segura de que la pelirrosa pudiese matar al Drácula.

—¡Si los envía solos no podrán contra ellos! —así que Sakura comprendía la gravedad del asunto mucho mejor que cualquiera.

—Inclusive si es así…

—Esos tipos, la araña y el licántropo… serán fáciles —Tsunade no se tranquilizaba ni siquiera un poco, pese a las palabras de Sakura—. No caeré tan fácilmente si Naruto está conmigo, maestra. Déjame ir una última vez y lo demostraré —la rubia suspiró.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Los dos días que Tsunade se tomó tan solo terminaron en desastre para los pueblos cercanos a la zona en donde encontraron a aquél grupo. Incluso a los equipos que envió para examinar la zona terminaron siendo comida fácil para aquellas bestias, así que la decisión no pudo evitarse. Incluso con los ancianos consejeros quejándose y prometiéndole el infierno a la rubia esta volvió a enviar al grupo original a hacer su examinación y encargarse del exterminio de aquél grupo que tantos estragos estaba causando en la zona.

Sin embargo, en esos días, ellos se habían acomodado muy bien tomando como rehén un pueblo cercano. Kidomaru definitivamente fue quien mejor provecho le estuvo sacando a aquella situación, pues sus soldados vampiro estaban por todas partes con la prohibición temporal de atacar a los humanos del pueblo. Mientras eso pasaba ellos, por solicitud de la araña, habían tomado como base general un bar donde solo lo atendieran mujeres, excepto por el bartender que le preparaba tragos que en serio le gustaban. Se había aprovechado lo suficiente para obligar a las mujeres más jóvenes a servirle y mantenerse a su lado, como los rehenes que eran para él. Así que se sentaba, de brazos abiertos, bebiendo y sosteniendo a las mujeres en estos, mientras reía a carcajadas.

—Retírense —dijo Sakon a las mujeres, que se levantaron inmediatamente para irse detrás de la barra, con el dueño—. Vamos a movernos, no parece que se decidan a enviar a la Draculina de nuevo, así que eliminaremos a los rehenes.

—Venga ya, me molestas solo para eso —bufó él, poniéndose de pie—. Al menos me divertiré un poco con esas…

Kidomaru hubiese continuado hablando de no ser porque la puerta impactó contra su cuerpo de forma repentina, empujándolo directamente hasta la barra. Sakon no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro mientras que Jirobo se lanzaba a comprobar que el araña continuara con vida. Tayuya se limitó a controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió en el segundo en que sintió aquél aura endemoniada aparecer para golpear específicamente la puerta y lanzarla contra aquél hombre.

—Oye, Sakura… ¿no crees que exageraste un poco? —murmuró Kakashi con ligera impresión, tallándose la nuca de forma taciturna.

—Hasta los perros se parecen tanto al dueño —escupió ella con molestia, bajando su pierna lentamente—. Me pregunto si lo maté con eso… es demasiado simple aplastar a una araña, después de todo —el semblante de Sakon se endureció al escucharla. Así que eran considerados los perros de Sasuke, ¿eh?

—No ha muerto —declaró Jirobo, entonces. Pero no fue capaz de notar el instante en que Sakura se apareció sobre la barra, inclinada y mirándolo con sus ojos en ese color verde radiactivo, brillando por si mismos sin siquiera volverse rojos aún.

—Gracias por informarme —ella apareció ahí tomándole de la muñeca, justo antes de apartarlo con un movimiento simple que lo empujó hasta la pared.

—¡Sakura! —riñó Kakashi. Ella parecía exageradamente independiente esa noche.

—Él ha ofendido al sexo femenino, Kakashi —la voz de Naruto distrajo al albino, mientras Sakura lanzaba la puerta hacia los otros tres para distraerlos—, deja que Sakura-chan defienda el nombre de las mujeres.

—Con ustedes dos juntos no me dan mucha opción —aquejó él.

—¡Tayuya, Jirobo! —exclamó Sakon—. ¡Recuperen a Kidomaru y…!

—Oh, demasiado tarde —interrumpió nuevamente el rubio, metiéndose entre los tres y Sakura, cuyos ojos ahora se encontraban rojos mientras succionaba la sangre del araña, a lo que sus tres compañeros quedaron estáticos—. ¿Cómo es, Sakura-chan?

—Tsk —se quejó ella, mientras lanzaba el cuerpo al suelo y escupía un poco de la sangre que había succionado—. Es fuerte, pero de baja calidad… sabe a mierda.

—Tremenda boca, yo no los eduqué así —dijo un exasperado Kakashi.

—De cualquier forma —ella saltó al suelo, comenzando por tronarse los dedos de cada mano de forma desafiante e intimidante—. Ya nos encargamos de liberar a los rehenes y sus soldaditos están siendo inhabilitados. Si quieren seguir con vida, deberían comenzar por hablar sobre el paradero de Orochimaru.

—¿Qué necesitas de Orochimaru-sama? —desafió la pelirroja, manteniéndose al margen de ambos, para nada complacida.

—Necesito matar al Drácula que está bajo su observación —ellos reaccionaron de inmediato a sus palabras. ¿No era ella su Draculina? Jamás se había escuchado de una Draculina que asesinara a su Drácula.

—¿Por qué querrías matar a tu pareja? —cuestionó Jirobo, terminando de separarse de la pared al fin.

—Sakura-chan… ¡No es su pareja! —Naruto siempre era muy entusiasta con el tema, por así decirlo. Él era una de las personas más afectadas y no podía concebir que aquellos estuviesen juntos si no lo habían dicho a él mismo. De ese modo un montón de burbujas rojizas formaron dos colas a su espalda y lo envolvieron.

—¡Eso es…! —empezó Sakon.

—Su aura… puede hacerlo visible gracias a su intensidad —explicó Tayuya en voz alta, a lo que retrocedió un solo paso—. ¿Qué demonios son ellos?

—Esperaba que Orochimaru al menos les explicara un poquito de nosotros —dijo una muy fastidiada Sakura, mientras se metía las manos en la gabardina y sacaba un par de escopetas recortadas—. ¿Es mucho pedir que se vayan al infierno?

—¡No nos subestimes!

—Naruto, puedes encargarte del licántropo… Kakashi, espero que no te moleste que te deje a la chica. Me gustaría tenerlos vivos —señaló ella.

—Es molesto que una mocosa como tú me dé indicaciones… pero supongo que hemos llegado a una etapa en que eres mejor para darte cuenta de la situación —Tsunade se lo había dicho antes de salir a esa misión. Sakura no podía seguir siendo tratada como una chica boba con pocas habilidades en el campo de batalla. Ella era mordaz.

Justo como ella pretendía se dieron las cosas. Los tres se decidieron a saltar contra el enemigo y ciertamente Naruto se quedó con el más débil de los tres. Explotar sus habilidades siempre terminaba siendo un riesgo, así que Sakura terminó por tomar el peligro en sus manos mientras que Kakashi se encontró con una mujer que podía compararse a su nivel, pero el bar estaba por caer para cuando los tres separaron a sus tres contrincantes para enfrentarlos uno a uno, a cada uno de ellos.

Desde el momento en que Naruto empezó supo que sería sencillo, justo como la pelirrosa lo había planeado desde el principio. La araña y el licántropo eran los simples, pero al menos Naruto estaría entretenido un momento para que ella pudiera terminar de recoger la basura por sí misma. Le bastó mirarlo de soslayo para saber que su pelea se basaba en comparar sus fuerzas, en un sentido más bruto, y gracias al honor en la pelea que Naruto tenía no sentía necesidad de atacarlo para asesinarlo ahora. A partir de ahí sabía que Kakashi era un estratega lo suficientemente bueno como para vencer pronto a la pelirroja. Solo quedaba el tipo que estaba frente a ella.

—Entonces… podemos hacer esto rápido. He notado que lideras el grupo, sería bueno que me dieras la información que requiero —dijo ella tranquilamente.

—Oh, lo lamento princesita, pero nuestra misión es llevarte a casa junto a tu Drácula, así que no puedo facilitarte las cosas en este sentido —la voz burlona de Sakon salió de entre sus labios mientras este sonreía cada vez más—. Y me gustaría agregar… te has equivocado al escogerme, nosotros somos los más fuertes del equipo. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Nosotros dos…

—¿Es tu hermano al que tienes pegado ahí atrás? —los ojos de Sakon como Ukon, su segunda cabeza, se abrieron de par en par al escuchar a Sakura—. Si solo es un tumor permíteme sacártelo, no será complicado.

—Tú lo sabías desde el principio…

—Supongo que eres el líder porque "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" —se burló ella, apuntándole directamente con una de sus armas—. ¿Vas a decírmelo?

—Incluso si lo sabes… seguimos poseyendo el potencial de dos y tú solo tienes el de uno, así que te vamos a hacer pedazos —declaró él, antes de saltar con fuerza sobre ella, aunque los ojos rojos de Sakura tan solo lo siguieron.

Pero ni siquiera de esa forma pudo él hacer algo al respecto. El hombre de dos cabezas quedó suspendido en el aire, o algo así estimó él mismo… en serio no se dio cuenta hasta varios segundos después, de que estaba siendo colgado por algún tipo de viscosidad desde el techo. Aquello no lo hubiese sorprendido tanto si no hubiese reconocido la naturaleza de ese material por sus múltiples entrenamientos.

Era una telaraña. Era fuerte y difícil de deshacer, tanto como era algo con lo que había lidiado casi toda su vida gracias a los juegos de su compañero de equipo. Sus ojos temblaron mientras observaba a Sakura mirarlo desde el suelo, con sus ojos rojizos, con ese aire de menosprecio que había visto con anterioridad en los ojos negros de Sasuke… definitivamente esos eran iguales a los de él. Poseían el mismo sentimiento de superioridad. Era como si tan solo fuera una cucaracha en el mundo de ellos.

—¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Debieron haber comprobado que lo había matado —aquél hombre cayó mucho más en su impresión—. Generalmente cualquiera tarda un día en convertirse, pero inyecté en mis venas un suero que acelera la mutación de las células.

—Entonces tú convertiste a Kidomaru en un vampiro, aprovechando que era un humano-araña —le miró aún con sorpresa. ¿Esa mocosa había hecho aquello?

—Mejor aún: es mi primer soldado… como pronto lo serán ustedes tres y me dirán cómo encontrar a Orochimaru —así que por ahí estaba todo su plan. Pero inclusive ella había estado tomando riesgos.

—La aceleración de la mutación de las células, ¿eh? —enarcó una ceja él.

—Así es… he decidido adelantar el día cero, independientemente de los planes que él tenga para mí, tendrá que modificarlos —Sakura apuntó entonces su arma a él—. Agradecería tu obediente cooperación, dos cabezas no me son muy apetecibles.

—Podrías estar casi al nivel de Kimimaro, como estás ahora —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakon con el puro hecho de imaginarlo—. Déjame hacerte una advertencia en honor a la increíble ventaja que tu novio no sabía que tenías —Sakura frunció el entrecejo ante la palabra "novio"—. No somos todo lo que Sasuke tiene… él enviará a alguien más.

—¿Sasuke lo enviará?

—Más bien lo hará Orochimaru-sama —continuó él—. No nos compares con este último… solo puedo esperar que Kimimaro te haga pedazos en venganza por lo que nos has hecho, así que prepárate para morir.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakon —ella había escuchado su nombre antes—, pero no es tan fácil asesinar a una abeja reina.

—Me temo que no lo comprendes —una risa empezó a brotar desde la espalda de Sakon, mientras éste mismo continuaba hablando—. Kimimaro está en el tope de la cadena alimenticia, Sakura… ni siquiera tú podrías vencerlo —las risas se volvieron más fuertes.

El escándalo de la carcajada no permitió que Sakura notara que Ukon, la segunda cabeza, estaba muy ocupado liberándose de la telaraña. Fue entonces hasta que él cayó sobre ella que se dio cuenta, pues calculó si era mejor matarlo o no. Pero una vez Sakon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella se movió en menos de un segundo a un costado y puso el cañón de su escopeta contra la cien de Sakon, jalando el gatillo sin más preámbulos. Y justo como ella calculó, la voz de su tenebrosa segunda cabeza continuó haciendo eco por sus risas.

—¡Corta una cabeza… —empezó él con gran entusiasmo— y dos más han de brotar!

—Debí matarte a ti —la voz de Sakura tuvo un toque frívolo cuando le tomó por el cabello, notando que había una nueva protuberancia intentando salir. Pero ella alcanzó ferozmente su nuca con una mordida.

Por la expresión de Ukon uno sabría que no esperaba esa acción de parte de Sakura. Él pensó que tendría suficiente tiempo para dejar brotar la segunda cabeza, pero todo su aura fue absorbido por los colmillos de una pelirrosa. Y ni siquiera los alaridos que él soltó en pánico pudieron detenerla, mientras que sus compañeros fueron incapaces de ignorar la forma en que él enloquecía en manos de la Draculina. Tayuya estaba casi derrotada, sosteniéndose de una pared, cuando se distrajo por verlo…

Ukon liberó toda su aura en un intento de dañarla, de hacerse una barrera protectora en contra de la vampira. Pero ella lo resistió sin inmutarse, ni siquiera por las pequeñas heridas, pues continuó succionando toda esa energía atrayéndola por la sangre y tragándosela sin parar. Sin lugar a dudas era fuerte, lo admitía. Si no los hubiesen tomado por sorpresa existía la probabilidad de que ellos los hubiesen aplastado, además el suero que Sakura vertió en sus venas habían acelerado el día cero gracias a que eso le permitía acrecentar su poder. A ellos les habían advertido sobre Sakura superándose velozmente, pero no esperaban aquello.

El momento de distracción de Tayuya fue eficiente para la pelea de Kakashi, que pudo terminar de noquearla en ese momento, concluyendo su tarea. Pero para Naruto fue menos sorprendente que para cualquiera, pues él había estado con Sakura en todo momento, incluso cuando ella decidió tomar tremendas medidas. Quería aplaudirle, pero se limitó a empujar a Jirobo y refundirlo en la pared con facilidad.

Kakashi entonces miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando saber si esta necesitaría ayuda, pero más bien se preocupó cuando vio que la luz en los ojos de Ukon terminó de extinguirse junto a todo su aura. Se suponía que ella los utilizaría como soldados, ¿no es así? Como una fuente de información valiosa… pero Sakon había muerto en la ausencia de aura que llegara hasta él para mantenerlo con vida pese al disparo y Ukon estaba al borde de la muerte. El albino se acercó dudando si debía interrumpir la cena de Sakura, cuando ella repentinamente se detuvo y soltó un cuerpo sin vida. Él pensaba que aún podía salvarlo.

—Sakura —la voz preparada para un sermón de Kakashi hizo que ella solamente llevase su antebrazo a limpiarse los labios de los restos de la sangre de Ukon y Sakon—. Él era una valiosa fuente de información.

—Ya no era humano —Kakashi la miró con sorpresa—. Su cuerpo puede estudiarse.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —rompió él, mientras Naruto retrocedía de su lugar, dejando a Jirobo inconsciente y enterrado en la pared—. ¡Te excediste!

—Ellos estaban destinados a ser mi alimento —respondió con frialdad, antes de mirar a Kakashi de soslayo—. De cualquier modo, él era un híbrido. Orochimaru debe haberle hecho esto, poseía células de una hidra. ¿Comprendes lo que significa?

—¿Hidra? ¿El monstruo mítico? —parpadeó él—. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Lo sé todo por su sangre… también sé que él originalmente no era mucho más que un elemental. Era inmune a mí a menos que le clavara los dientes, cosa que ya hice. Podía vencerlo con mi fuerza, pero necesitaba alimentarme de él. Era el más fuerte de ellos hasta aquí, suficiente para que no necesite a esos dos dentro de un tiempo —explicó.

—Nuestra misión era clara: alimentarte, tomarlos y obtener información —él insistía en la riña—. ¿De dónde piensas sacar esa información?

—Kimimaro.

—¿Qué?

—Sakon mencionó a un tipo que estaba al tope de la cadena alimenticia, dijo que no podré asesinarlo… además, quedan esos dos. No voy a matarlos, Kakashi —ella lo miró con sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad—. Vámonos ahora, ¿quieren?

—¡Vale, Sakura-chan! —Naruto, quien había escuchado teniendo plena confianza en ella, respondió para tomar el cuerpo del licántropo inconsciente.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo imaginar lo que pasaría en ese momento. A pesar de que Kakashi aún estaba ligeramente confundido en cuanto a la idea de Sakura, no tenía forma alguna de estar en desacuerdo después de notar la forma en que Sakura había calculado la batalla completa, así que tan solo se tomó un par de segundos para meditarlo tan pronto como podía, pero no tenía idea de que el haber dudado aquello le quitaría muchísimo a la organización en un solo instante.

Pasó en cámara lenta. Tayuya, la mujer que Kakashi creía haber dejado inconsciente, apareció de la nada a sus espaldas pese a que la había dejado unos cuantos metros atrás. Ella volvió sus ojos de su color natural a un rojo intenso en un instante, tan rápido que Sakura y Naruto lo notaron demasiado tarde, pues ella ya había estado dándole la espalda al albino y el girarse para lanzarse sobre él no sucedió lo suficientemente rápido: ella lo sostuvo por la espalda y clavó sus dientes con enorme fuerza en el hombro derecho de Kakashi, arrancando un trozo de su carne en el acto.

—¡Agh! —gritó él en reflejo al dolor, llevando la mano izquierda a sostenerse, justo al momento en que Sakura atravesó el espacio sobre su hombre y sin darle tiempo a Tayuya para escapar de su puño, impactándolo en su rostro y lanzándola fuera del edificio.

Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura temblaron en el instante en que ella se aseguró de lanzar fuera a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo demonios ellos no lo habían notado en un principio? Ella seguía vivita y coleando, inclusive con el golpe que Sakura le propinó pudo pararse para mirarlos desde su sitio. Jirobo estaba en el suelo pues Naruto lo había soltado y a Tayuya le bastó sacar su flauta de entre su ropa para tocar una melodía. Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los gritos de agonía de Jirobo, que aún estaba medio inconsciente. Sus ojos se habían volteado, mostrando una cara blanca, mientras que había comenzado a convulsionar. Cuando Naruto quiso ir a atenderlo se volvió demasiado tarde: su cráneo explotó.

La escena fue desastrosa. Sus sesos estaban regados por todas partes y Kakashi sentía demasiado dolor como para prestar total atención. Pero aquello solo pudo despertar la ira de Naruto, pues ella había matado sin compasión a su propio compañero, y ahora tenía una navaja contra la pared del edificio al frente, estando preparada para golpear su cabeza contra ésta y poder suicidarse borrando toda información que ellos pudiesen sacar de su trabajo. Pero la velocidad de Naruto en ese estado, con sus ojos rojos, le daba la ventaja para alcanzarla y tomar la mano con la navaja con su diestra y sostenerla a ella desde el cuello.

Sin embargo, Naruto apenas alcanzó a tomarla es esa forma antes de que un tercer cuerpo apareciera detrás de la pelirroja, sorprendiéndolo y empujándolo de la frente para lanzarlo por el aire de vuelta al bar cuya pared principal había caído. Sakura alcanzó a atrapar a Naruto, mientras Kakashi se recuperaba para mirar mejor, pero su ojo demoniaco no podía reaccionar correctamente a la disposición del albino. Los tres dirigieron de inmediato sus ojos hacia aquél par, dudando de quién podría ser esa nueva presencia, pero antes de que vieran del todo algo afilado, blanco, pasó a un lado del rostro de Sakura rasguñando su mejilla, atravesando de un solo golpe la cabeza de Kidomaru, el primer soldado que Sakura había tenido, borrando toda información que pudiera tener.

—Eso fue —empezó Naruto, parpadeando con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

—Un hueso —completó Kakashi, apenas manteniéndose a sí mismo ante el constante dolor en su hombro—. Él lanzó su propio hueso.

Era un hombre un poco más maduro que Naruto y Sakura, con cabellera blanca y dos lunares rojos en su frente, de ojos verdes. Estaba parado tranquilamente detrás de Tayuya, mirándolos con muy poco interés. Su pose hacía una cercana referencia al vampiro que había estado en su equipo durante tanto tiempo, por lo que no pudieron evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal. Sakura podía ver la enorme cantidad de poderosa aura en su cuerpo, por lo que le preocupaba la presencia de Kakashi estando herido y de Naruto con lo explosivo que de hecho era. No podían atacar en este momento.

—Nos retiramos por ahora, Tayuya —informó él, tras analizar la escena velozmente, notando con facilidad los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

Necesitaban la información que ella había logrado recolectar en esa breve batalla, por lo que la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido: en un instante. Todos habían estado muy a la defensiva observando los movimientos de ese hombre como para que cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que Sakura había temblado desde el momento en que uno de sus huesos hirió su mejilla. No eran competencia para un hombre tan fuerte teniendo tan débil formación, con Kakashi herido y Naruto explotando fácilmente.

Ella no podría defenderlos si se hubiese desatado la batalla, lo supo en el instante en que él lanzó a Naruto y sus palabras fueron el alivio más grande para su corazón. Justo se dio cuenta para ella misma sostener los hombros del rubio y apretarlos ligeramente, haciendo que éste mismo la mirara a su espalda para notar la expresión decidida en su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas ese era Kimimaro y ella tenía que matarlo con sus propias manos.

—Ngh —ambos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kakashi quejarse de esa manera. Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a él.

—Tenemos que volver con todos —declaró la pelirrosa de inmediato, mientras cuidaba de Kakashi con una mano en la espalda—. En este estado no puedo hacer nada por él, solo aumentaría el daño… Naruto.

—Sí, Sakura-chan —contestó él, esforzándose por localizarlos a todos—. Están en la plaza del pueblo…

Tomaron a Kakashi entre ambos y lo dirigieron inmediatamente al círculo de sus compañeros que parecían estar tomándose un descanso luego de haber logrado limpiar el pueblo en el tiempo que ellos habían estado ocupándose de los otros cuatro. En el momento en que ellos pusieron un pie en medio, sorprendiéndolos, todos los examinaron y prestaron una muy especial atención a la herida sangrante en el hombro de Kakashi, por lo que se aproximaron quitándolo de las manos de sus amigos.

Pero Naruto también necesitaba atención. Aquél golpe de Kimimaro lo había dejado aturdido, así que él se inclinó en cuanto estuvieron libres de la prisa por atender a su capitán y Hinata se acercó sin dudas para revisarlo. Sakura dio un par de pasos atrás, dubitativa, para observar cómo ambos eran ligeramente apartados y revisados, sentándolos en el suelo para ser atendidos, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan simples. Algo se perdería esa noche.

—Déjenlo así —pidió Kakashi, captando atención de todos y una negativa de su parte, que intentaron contenerlo, pero él se puso de pie—. Nosotros sabemos qué es esto.

—Es una herida que hay que atenderse —reclamó Ino.

—No tiene sentido, el veneno ha llegado demasiado lejos —Sakura frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a Kakashi decir eso—. Sakura… ella era una parte vampiro —los ojos de todos se abrieron de inmediato, mientras Naruto solo apretaba los párpados. También lo sabía.

—¿Qué? —Tenten expresó su impresión—. ¿Por qué no la detuvieron?

—Debe ser algún tipo de hechicera… necromante, tal vez —explicó el albino—. Ella sabe muy bien cómo ocultar sus rasgos vampíricos. Nos sorprendió a todos.

—No tienen razones para preocuparse. Voy a asesinarla ahora mismo —todos los ojos se fijaron en Sakura—. No voy a dejar que una mujer como esa te controle, después de todo tú nos educaste. Voy a salvarte.

—Evítate la molestia —ella apretó su puño al escucharlo—. No lo harás a tiempo, de cualquier manera… Sakura.

—No lo digas.

—Tú lo prometiste —ella bajó el rostro, apretando más las manos, mientras que él se acercaba a pasos firmes—. Cumple tu promesa, Sakura. Evítame el delirio —Sakura apretó la mandíbula mientras lo escuchaba—. Tienes que matarme.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente preciosa~ Lamento haber tardado un poco en subir este capítulo, pero aquí está ahora para ustedes : 3 Aunque primero lo primero: Responderé dudas de los reviews ;DD

Para **Daniela12063**: Es que... ¡en algún punto debía haber drama! xDD Más del que ya hay, quiero decir. Y, bueno, es una parte importante también para la historia, para alimentar el odio de Sakura. Pero mira que te prometo que pronto podrás encontrar una explicación de su parte, sin olvidar que tengo preparado algo especial para ese bombón (?). Y no te preocupes, no soy buena describiendo las batallas, de hecho no me gustan del todo e_e pero con la temática era algo practicamente necesario, así que lo abordé y me pareció que fue rápido a comparación de otras o_o Y, por supuesto, quiero que sepas que para mí toda crítica es bienvenida, mientras la intención sea buena. Agradezco que sigas le historia, ¡en serio! Es importante para mí saber sus opiniones. Te seguiré leyendo~

Para **Akirako**:

Antes que nada... ¡Me alegra que sigas conmigo! De verdad. Ahora, para responderte, primero te recomiendo que con la información que te daré releas el fragmento de la pelea para que te acomodes mejor, igual siempre estaré dispuesta para responder a tus dudas.  
>¿Cómo Kidomaru llegó a transformarse en vampiro? Bueno, una vez que Sakura patea la puerta sobre él y Jirobo informa que sigue con vida ella aparece tras Kidomaru y bebe su sangre, pero no lo drena. Cuando los vampiros no asesinan a su presa al beber su sangre ellos dejan una toxina que está en sus colmillos en ellos, la cual los transforma en fieles soldados a su transformista. Sakura bebe un suero de aceleración de mutación de las celulas, lo cual logra transformarlo más rápido de lo general, tanto como está acelerando el movimiento genético de Sakura y la acerca más al día cero. Como dije antes, no soy buena con las batallas, así que no las coloco mucho en escena, pero esta era algo necesaria D: Así que ahí está. Espero que haya sido suficiente para ponerlo claro ~<p>

_**Ella** fuera ~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>La situación se había ido hasta un extremo que ella no esperaba ni quería que tomara. No quería perder a más amigos de los que ya había perdido en cuanto se convirtió en una Draculina, mucho menos quería perder a sus compañeros de equipo ahora… ellos eran su familia, eran las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. Las atrocidades del lado oscuro del mundo habían llegado demasiado lejos esta vez y sentía que iba a derrumbarse ahora, pero como Kakashi había dicho: ella no encontraría a Tayuya tan pronto. Y ella había hecho una promesa ante ellos.<p>

Todos se habían quedado estáticos ante las palabras de Kakashi. Naruto había abierto los ojos y levantado el rostro con impresión para mirarlos. Él realmente estaba presionando las cosas a un punto más crítico del que ya estaban, pero nadie comprendía que el albino se negaba a estar en una situación tan espantosa dependiendo tan solo de lo que estuviese en manos de Sakura, no porque desconfiara de ella, sino porque ya había dudado y ese era el castigo que había terminado mereciendo. Pero incluso así era demasiado.

—Evítate la molestia —ella apretó su puño al escucharlo—. No lo harás a tiempo, de cualquier manera… Sakura.

—No lo digas.

—Tú lo prometiste —ella bajó el rostro, apretando más las manos, mientras que él se acercaba a pasos firmes—. Cumple tu promesa, Sakura. Evítame el delirio —Sakura apretó la mandíbula mientras lo escuchaba—. Tienes que matarme.

—¡Oye, Kakashi! —levantó la voz el rubio, queriendo levantarse pero teniendo dificultad para ello, ante lo que Hinata lo regresó a sentarse—. ¡No puedes pedirle eso!

—Mi vida no es indispensable ahora, pero ustedes tienen el potencial para detener todo esto —contestó—. Shikamaru, puedes encargarte del equipo en mi ausencia… no me importa la decisión que tomen una vez no esté, siempre y cuando confíen en Sakura.

—S… sí —contestó él, dubitativo.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó Ino, incrédula ante su respuesta. Pero el pelinegro se estaba reprimiendo, limitándose a escuchar la orden de su superior.

—Ahora hazlo, Sakura —ella había estado ocultando su rostro todo el tiempo, en un esfuerzo de controlar sus lágrimas—. Hiciste una promesa que debes cumplir… dijiste que salvarías a las víctimas de esta maldición. Después de todo, es tu responsabilidad.

—¡Ya basta! —levantó la voz el rubio, pero justo en ese instante Sakura hizo un movimiento, sacando su arma y apuntándola hacia Kakashi, hacia su pecho.

Ninguno, jamás, había esperado ver semejante escena. Kakashi, que aún se encontraba sosteniéndose la herida, retiró lentamente su mano mientras miraba la determinación en los ojos de Sakura… pero esa era una determinación que dudaba con gran fuerza si tendría el valor para jalar del gatillo, incluso cuando fuese Kakashi quien se lo estaba pidiendo. Y a pesar de todo su rostro estaba como de piedra, rígido, para que el albino diera un par de pasos hacia el frente y pusiera el cañón del arma en su pecho, tomándola con la mano del brazo sano. Él lo apuntó directamente hacia su propio corazón.

—Eres la única que puede hacerlo —todos estaban congelados, no sabiendo cómo debían reaccionar ante la decisión de un hombre que estaba perdiendo su vida como propia.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó Naruto desde su sitio, con insistencia.

—Lo prometiste ante mis ojos —la sinceridad de sus suaves palabras estaban llegando hasta el punto más sensible del corazón de la pelirrosa—. Tienes que hacerlo —"castígame" le dijo en la mente, sin que ella lo supiera.

—¡Sakura, no lo escuches!

—Cumple tu promesa —las voces de todos estaban sonando en su cabeza, mientras empezaban a reaccionar entre los hechos, empezando a murmurar o solo mencionar su nombre en un intento de persuadirla.

—¡Sakura, no lo hagas!

—Por favor —ella había empezado a dudar ante la insistencia—. Solo escúchame…

—¡No hagas caso a lo que te dice!

—Tú sabes cómo se siente —lo hacía mejor que nadie ahí—. No me dejes perderme en las tinieblas, Sakura.

—¡Ya basta, Kakashi!

—Sálvame.

—¡Sakura, detente!

**Capítulo Seis**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Sakura podía sentir que el sol amenazaba con salir y terminar con la noche, ella tendría que ocultarse… pero no creía que fuera capaz de moverse, no le vendría tan mal quedarse a sufrir el daño del sol en su cuerpo. Que la quemara, pues ella era oscuridad ahora. Ella solo podía dejarse herir después de lo que había pasado, quizá por eso no se movió cuando Naruto la tacleó en un intento de detenerla, alcanzándola demasiado tarde como para evitar la muerte del albino.

Todos habían guardado silencio a pesar del dulce "gracias" que Kakashi emitió antes de caer al suelo. Todos excepto Naruto que había tomado a Sakura por las solapas para apretarla y gritarle todo lo que tenía que gritar, encima de su cuerpo y sin muchas fuerzas. Cuando finalmente los separaron ella se levantó sin necesidad de ayuda y se retiró en silencio hasta algún punto donde todos pudieran mirarla para que no dejaran de vigilarla, como era su labor en las misiones. Probablemente ya habían informado a sus superiores o al menos a Tsunade y ahora deberían estar planeando la forma en que regresarían y encerrarían a Sakura.

Inclusive si ellos decían que Kakashi lo había solicitado no les creerían y la encerrarían por el resto de la eternidad, lo sabía. Pero ni siquiera le temía a eso. Le temía más a que Sasuke avanzara por su propia cuenta para asesinarlos a todos tan solo para llegar a ella. De verdad sentía muchísimo miedo a esa posibilidad, tanto como la abrumaba el terrible sentimiento de haber tenido que matar a un hombre que los vio crecer. Él era como un padre.

¿Por qué había tenido que hacer semejante promesa?

—Sakura —la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió sus pensamientos. Seguro que ya era hora y la amarrarían, como era debido—. Ven conmigo.

—Sí —ella se puso de pie y caminó por delante del pelinegro, hacia el círculo que se mantenía en un silencio triste, incluso con Naruto aún abrumado bajo los cuidados de Hinata, que le estaba atendiendo.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, supongo que es el momento de decidir cuál será el próximo paso —Sakura le miró de soslayo.

—Escuchamos que hay alguien más fuerte —recordó entonces Rock Lee—. Naruto nos dijo que lo derribó de un simple empujón. Seguro es un enemigo al que tenemos que enfrentar en grupo si lo que queremos es vencerlo.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando? —interrumpió Sakura en ese momento—. Lo que deben hacer el llevarme de vuelta.

—¿Con semejante enemigo suelto? Debes estar loca —contestó un muy frívolo Neji, a lo que ella enarcó una ceja—. Kakashi nos pidió directamente que confiáramos en tus criterios en la batalla. Al menos vamos a terminar esto como es debido.

—¿Van a confiar en la mujer que lo mató? —sus palabras fueron crueles y rudas, pero hasta ella sabía qué era lo que se tenía que hacer.

—Eso debe doler muchísimo, Sakura-chan —la pelirrosa reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Naruto venir desde el fondo, sin siquiera ser capaz de verla—. Kakashi te dijo directamente que tenías que matarlo… ni siquiera tuvo compasión por tus sentimientos. Te echó una carga muy pesada en los hombros, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan. Debe doler.

—Cierto —reforzó entonces Shino, quien menos esperaron que hablara en aquellos momentos—. Eres la persona más herida aquí. Verdaderamente lo sentimos, Sakura… somos nosotros quien debieron detener a Kakashi.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó Tenten, bajando el rostro—. Debimos haberlo contenido en cuanto abrió la boca, Sakura… de verdad, lo siento.

—¿Pero qué…? —empezó ella, en sorpresa.

—¡Lo sentimos! —dijeron casi al unísono, inclinando sus cabezas ante ella a modo de sincera disculpa.

—No debimos haber dejado todo en tus hombros —continuó Neji—. Tu carga ya era lo suficientemente pesada como que pudieras resistir con esto. Además, comprendemos muy bien que Kakashi no te dio opción. Y tú tenías una responsabilidad con todo esto. Fue nuestra lenta reacción lo que permitió que las cosas se dieran así.

—Se supone que somos un equipo —le secundó Kiba—. Debemos apoyarnos en este tipo de situaciones y sin embargo… te has tragado tus sentimientos y has actuado como te correspondía, justo como se te ordenó.

—Además, tú querías mucho a Kakashi —habló Ino—. Sé cuánto duele este tipo de pérdida, pero esto fue demasiado… en verdad, lo siento.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó ella, mientras todos levantaban lentamente sus rostros, atreviéndose a mirarla—. Dejen de darle excusas a lo que hice intentando creer en mí —su voz se escuchaba quebradiza, mientras dos hilos gruesos de lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas—. Yo solo soy un monstruo que ha causado esto.

—¡No! —exclamó Naruto de inmediato—. ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza! —Sakura fue sorprendida por esas palabras—. No solo para la asociación, Sakura-chan… también para nosotros. Eres la única capaz de derrotarlos y la única que puede dirigirnos contra ellos.

—Naruto…

—Kakashi confiaba en ti —dijo él con una voz más calmada, poniéndose de pie para acercarse un poco a ella—, por eso él te lo pidió… sabía que nadie más lo haría y aun así te presionó hasta el final. Él quería demostrarte que tenías el valor incluso si era él, además de que él sabía bien cómo hacer las cosas. No tienes que culparte porque fuimos infantiles. Ya has perdido suficiente —los brazos de Naruto la rodearon por encima de los hombros—. Ya no dejaremos que pierdas nada más, Sakura-chan.

* * *

><p>Había un estruendo a mano del Drácula. Orochimaru estaba de acuerdo en cuanto a los sentimientos que Sasuke tenía pues consideraba, como él, que las acciones de Tayuya la hacían merecedora de un castigo. Mientras tanto, el albino que había salvado a la pelirroja hacía un acto de presencia bastante sutil e indiferente. No tenía ni deseos, ni necesidad de meterse a arreglar problemas internos. Las órdenes de Tayuya y los demás habían sido lo suficientemente precisas como para que ella volviese en semejante estado.<p>

Tayuya se sostuvo con ambas manos en el suelo, con las rodillas bien plantadas en este, mientras que Orochimaru observaba tranquilamente. Ellos habían sido encomendados como servidores al vampiro, así que solo podía aceptar los castigos que aquellos dos pensaran ella era merecedora de. Así que mantuvo su cabeza casi al nivel de sus manos, con un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su boca y nariz.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías convertir a uno de los suyos en vampiro? —cuestionó él apretando sus puños—. Incluso si ahora sirve para ti, ellos ya deben haberse dado cuenta y te encontrarán por medio de él. ¡Se suponía que Sakura viniera sola!

—Eso no importa ya, mis señores —habló finalmente Tayuya—. Él murió hace tan solo unos minutos… pude sentirlo.

—¿Kakashi? —cuestionó él, enarcando una ceja—. ¿De qué hablas?

—No logré tener una conexión completa, así que no tengo los detalles. Pero no me queda duda de que él ya pasó al otro mundo —incluso si lo puso así Sasuke colocó su pie sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja—. Ngh…

—No estoy seguro de si deba dejarte con vida…

—En cuanto a su novia —Kimimaro finalmente abrió la boca—. Tayuya se enfrentó cara a cara con el enemigo… debe tener valiosa información.

—La Draculina no es ninguna enemiga —contestó Orochimaru, con esa sonrisa que en realidad se notaba bastante superficial—, es la prometida de Sasuke-kun, después de todo… pero, Kimimaro, tú también deberías tener información.

—No llegué a tiempo para ver semejante cosa —aseguró él.

—En ese caso —Sasuke movió su pie de la cabeza de Tayuya, inclinándose para tomar su cabello y obligarla a levantar el rostro—. ¿Tienes algo que me haga pensar que valió la pena el enviarte allá?

—Ella tomó un suero que acelera las células —Sasuke levantó ambas cejas ante las palabras de la mujer—. Por eso tomó control de Kidomaro tan fácilmente… pero ella también aceleró la fecha límite —la mano de Sasuke soltó inmediatamente el cabello de Tayuya, que al fin sintió algo de descanso—. Ella es extremadamente fuerte… casi asesina a Kidomaru con una patada a una puerta. Se desarrolla cada vez más rápido.

—Puedo imaginarlo —respondió el pelinegro, mirándola hacia abajo—. Kimimaro, tu trabajo será traerla —el peliblanco miró a Sasuke con seriedad—. No te atrevas a hacerle mucho daño. Solo asegúrate de que venga por sí misma, sola. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, mi señor…

—En cuanto a ti, Tayuya —ella apenas levantó un poco el rostro para mirarlo hacia arriba, con sus fríos ojos—. Sakura decidirá tu futuro. Ella es buena, así que no estoy seguro de que te odie… pídele a tus dioses, en cualquiera de los casos.

* * *

><p>Incluso si ella no podía creerlo, todos estaban de su lado. Iban a dejar pasar el día para poder descansar, mientras que Naruto estaba cerca de Sakura para salvarla de cualquier tipo de pesadilla que ella pudiese enfrentar a lo largo de su sueño. No esperaban ni pretendían la presencia del enemigo tan pronto, así que mientras Shikamaru y Neji preparaban la estrategia el resto de los chicos, con excepción de Naruto, entrenaban el trabajo en equipo. Las mujeres se habían encomendado a preparar algo de comer para todos.<p>

La misión se había vuelto algo como la incansable búsqueda por venganza. Ino mantenía el cuerpo de Kakashi intacto para el momento en que el equipo de limpieza llegase, aunque ellos aún no los habían llamado y tan solo habían dejado reportes falsos para que les dieran ese día como tiempo. Pocas veces se ponían tan serios en cuanto a algo, pero era necesario. No solo por Sakura, sino que también por Kakashi y todos aquellos que arriesgaban sus vidas con el mismo fin. Era una operación fuerte que se había salido del camino original de las cosas, así que les quedaba un poco por preparar. Para su suerte los monstruos acostumbraban la noche.

Sakura despertó sin ninguna pesadilla que Naruto tuviese que detener. Esa era una ocasión rara, entre algunas otras, en que ella no tenía un mal sueño que la hiciera sufrir a lo largo de toda la noche. Pero es que ella intentó no soñar y al final de cuentas Sakura apenas descansó un poco durante el sueño. Era una sorpresa para sí misma el notar que no estaba tan cansada como hubiese esperado. Definitivamente la aceleración de sus células hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera mejor de lo que estaba, pero temía que jamás estaría completa como para vivir en paz con ese cuerpo. Ella tenía que matar a Sasuke antes.

—No ha habido avistamientos del enemigo —informó Shikamaru, mientras miraba a la pelirrosa salir de una de las casas en las que se habían metido para descansar.

—Él vendrá —respondió la pelirrosa con mucha tranquilidad—. Kimimaro vendrá por sí mismo, lo que no me queda claro es si hará algo en cuanto ustedes. Me temo que intente asesinarlos para que no se involucren.

—Sakura… ¿qué es él?

—No lo sé —aseguró la aludida—. No había visto ese tipo de aura jamás en el pasado, así que es posible que solo la vea una vez. Es algo anormal.

—Entonces esto es más problemático de lo que pensé —se quejó él.

—Lo lamento. No pude moverme para atacarlo en ese momento, con Kakashi herido y Naruto derribado. Si los tomaban como rehenes perderíamos más —explicó—. De cualquier manera… la fecha está más próxima de lo que parece.

—¿A qué te refieres? —enarcó una ceja él.

—Drácula solo los envió para recordármelo la primera vez… luego los dejó sueltos para que jugáramos, pero no envió a Kimimaro en ninguno de esos momentos —ella continuó el camino hacia donde estaba el grupo—. Kimimaro es su carta de triunfo, o algo así. Si lo envió es porque me quiere con él ahora.

—Sin embargo tú no te enfrentaste mano a mano con él —le recordó el pelinegro, para mirar hacia el frente—, lo que significa que esa fue una simple advertencia. Kimimaro vendrá por ti enseguida… y no podemos permitírselo.

—Él no va a poder llevarme —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja—, incluso si ustedes no estuvieran aquí… Kimimaro no me va a arrastrar hasta Sasuke. Él sabe que quiero matarlo, Kimimaro es solo una prueba de mi fuerza, es quien me abrirá el camino hacia él y, claro, no quieren que lleve nadie conmigo.

—Y ese es un riesgo que no dejaré que tomes —declaró él, abriéndole la puerta a donde estaban los demás—. Los vamos a vencer todos juntos.

—Por supuesto —sonrió ella.

Habían preparado una misión de rastreo en base a de dónde pudieran provenir los cuerpos que mantenían de los compañeros de Tayuya. Pero incluso de ser que pudieran hacerlo así, Sakura prefería mantener a todos fuera del peligro que ir tras Sasuke representaba. Ella ya había comprendido todo, que no podía ser una niña llorona y obstinada, caprichosa. Tenía que pensar en la vida de sus amigos, pero no tenía muchas formas de librarse de sus compañeros.

Sakura suspiró. Ellos ya tenían preparado todo independientemente de la respuesta que ella tuviese para darles. No iba a poder detenerlos en cualquiera de los casos, y ellos habían decidido ponerse en marcha en cuanto Sakura despertara. Incluso si eran de razas diferentes la mezcla de sus olores no podía encontrarse en otros grupos comunes y corrientes, así que el fuerte de Kiba estaba cubierto. Hinata igual, pues con ella era cuestión de detectar los restos de su aura y aunque sería un trabajo algo complicado para uno Neji estaba ahí para apoyarla. Juntos definitivamente lo lograrían.

Entonces estaban los instintos de la pelirrosa, que tenía la impresión de que, de hecho, todos iban por el camino correcto. El cuerpo de Kakashi se había quedado en el pueblo mientras que habían llamado al equipo de limpieza, y ellos se aseguraban de limpiar la zona por la que habían estado viajando… pero ahora la ausencia de pesadillas en la noche estaba atormentando a la pelirrosa con las escenas del día anterior.

Todo se reflejó como un dolor de cabeza agudo, así como una jaqueca. A penas y podía prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, al camino que estaban tomando. Sentía que algo le iba a explotar en el interior de su cráneo y moriría en el acto, sentía que iba a enloquecer entre todas las imágenes de la muerte de un ser tan querido como ese. Sentía que ella misma iba a reducirse a cenizas… dolía mucho, dolía demasiado, tanto que creyó que podría empezar a gritar del delirio. Pero hubo una fuerza mayor que la hizo volver a la tierra.

—¡Dispérsense! —gritó ella y Naruto tomó a Ino como Hinata para saltar a un lado.

Él había logrado sentir el aura de Sakura volverse turbio, pero él no había notado que de hecho había un obstáculo en su camino aguardando por ellos. Ella lo vio en su mente y ahora estaban frente a frente. Kimimaro se parecía en muchas formas a Sasuke, desde su mirada hasta su frialdad al hablar. Sus movimientos parecían ser precisos y ahora estaba ante ella, apareciendo de la nada, obligándola a detenerse, con ese aire de ángel de la muerte. Con esa pura idea Sakura comprendió hacia dónde estaban apuntando las cosas.

—Seguro que él debe haberse aburrido de éste juego —empezó ella, con frialdad, ante lo que el albino la miró en su seriedad—. Enviar un ángel caído para asesinarme…

—No estoy seguro de que seas tan fácil de asesinar —admitió él—. Puedes considerar esto como un simple examen. La prueba final. Es probable que ni siquiera necesites que yo muera para pasar la prueba.

—Me temo que no estudié.

—Por fortuna has sido una alumna de élite, Sakura Haruno —ella frunció en entrecejo al escuchar su nombre—. Creo que te las arreglarás.

—¡Intenta arreglarte esto! —el grito de Naruto interrumpió, mientras utilizaba sus habilidades en un intento de propinarle un buen golpe a Kimimaro. Sin embargo él no logró hacerle ningún tipo de daño, pues éste lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó de su camino.

—Ese chico tendrá control de su gran poder y se volverá imparable —admiró él, volviendo de nuevo sus ojos a la pelirrosa—. Pero falta un tiempo para esto.

—Si vas a pelear contra mí tendrás que respetar la vida de mis compañeros —las palabras de Sakura sorprendieron un poco al peliblanco—. Esta pelea es entre tú y yo, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Incluso si lo intentan no podrán tocarte.

—Ellos deberían comprender eso.

—Me están escuchando ahora y han visto un poco de lo mucho que eres capaz —se encogió de hombros con sutileza—. Solo pásalos por alto.

—De acuerdo, pero es solo porque usted insiste… mi señora —un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura—. Veo que está preparada para su destino. Lo supe desde que le vi los ojos, así que no tiene sentido que le siga tratando como cualquiera.

—¿Es así como tratas a Sasuke? —enarcó ella una ceja, incrédula—. Patético.

—Si me permite, mi señora —uno de los huesos de Kimimaro comenzó a extenderse, saliendo desde su codo y rompiendo su piel—. Supongo que es momento de comenzar.

—Como gustes.

Sakura se sacó las armas de entre la gabardina y se lanzó sin dudar contra su enemigo, mientras que él tomó los dos huesos que había comenzado a expulsar, lanzándose de igual forma contra ella. Tenían como espectadores a los amigos de Sakura, por lo que ella se sentía un poco más preocupada por los daños colaterales que pudiera ocasionar esa pelea. Pero tan solo así pudieron ver cómo la agilidad de Sakura había alcanzado los más altos estándares. Ella se había puesto al tú por tú aún en una velocidad humana y estaba logrando esquivar sus golpes tanto como propinarles algunos. Uno no creería que era mero calentamiento para ambos, que fueron aumentando la velocidad a un grado en que Kimimaro le puso unos considerables golpes a la pelirrosa, no teniendo compasión de su persona.

Con el tiempo se hizo complicado verlos con claridad. Incluso si ellos parecían tan solo estar jugando a darse unos cuantos golpes, pues ninguno de los dos había utilizado a ciencia cierta sus armas. Las tenían como otra extensión de su cuerpo, como una simple herramienta que no era del todo necesaria. Shikamaru prestaba especial atención a la pelea. Había entendido fácilmente desde el inicio que no podían participar en esa pelea o terminarían mal heridos sino que muertos. Tenían que tomar precauciones, pero él tomaría tanta información como le fuera posible mientras aquellos combatían. Sabía que era lo que ella quería.

Kimimaro terminó de tomar uno de sus huesos con la palma de la mano, sacándolo de su interior con una facilidad escalofriante. Él era poderoso y tenía habilidades que hacían que uno temiera a su grandeza, no necesitaban mucho para darse cuenta. Y la pelirrosa podía arreglárselas, pero era evidente que él la estaba haciendo pasar un momento duro sin tener que esforzarse del todo. Cuando el albino mostró aquella extensión blanca en su mano, como una espada, Sakura inmediatamente lo apuntó con su escopeta y ambos atacaron.

Un carmín precioso ilustró una escena que debió estar en blanco y negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **Daniela12063**: Si eso te emocionó, espera a leer lo que Kimimaro le dice a Sakura a mitad de la batalla en este x33 Hasta yo me emociono leyendo tiempo después lo que escribí ._.U Y, de hecho, pareciera que invocaste un nuevo flashback xDD Pero tendré que disculparme ya que no puedo atender directamente a tus peticiones pues el FanFic está concluido de varias semanas ya y no puedo configurarlo a estas alturas por lo que informaré a continuación. Pero no te preocupes, a partir del siguiente capitulo hasta el final tendrán más de Sasuke~ Que, por cierto, el FanFic contará con solo 10 capítulos.

Para **Akirako**: ¡Jamás me iría! Pero me quedé sin lap, lo siento D: Sigo sin lap pero procuraré terminar de publicar el FanFic entre la semana que entrante o la que sigue, a más tardar. Y por su temprana presencia es que traje el nuevo capi a ustedes~ Pero antes... chan chaan CHAAAAN!

**ANUNCIO/INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE: "Lazos de Sangre" contará con una secuela titulada "Lazos del Destino" que al igual que esta primera parte cuenta con tan solo 10 capítulos. La publicación de la secuela concluirá con un One-Shot que se llamará "Lazos de Mujer" cuyo material será explicado durante la publicación de "Lazos del Destino", los cuales también ya están completamente escrito.**

Quiero saber su opinión al respecto y agradecer por su presencia~ Sin ustedes este proyecto no se lograría de ninguna forma.

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru parpadeó de la impresión. Pudo ver la gabardina de Sakura ser atravesada por aquél hueso afilado, a la par que uno de los disparos de ella penetró el hombro del albino, dejando que varias gotas carmesí avivaran la escena con su color. Kimimaro ni siquiera se inmutó, a diferencia de Sakura que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor antes de aprovechar la situación y ella misma se arrancó la prenda, amarrando el "arma" de Kimimaro para poder quitársela con su fuerza, dejando en evidencia la herida que era apenas un poco más que un rasguño, ella se había encargado de romper su propia piel en ese último movimiento.<p>

Le arrancó el arma de la mano, lanzándola lejos y apuntándole con su segunda escopeta, pero entonces él demostró que no era el único hueso que tenía para usar y Sakura inmediatamente disparó al nuevo que estaba sacándose por el hombro. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo era él con esas habilidades tan espantosas? Pero ella no entró en pánico y tan solo se dedicó a esquivar los próximos proyectiles que él le lanzó desde las palmas de sus manos.

Kimimaro era más habilidoso utilizando un arma de corto alcance en las manos que con una de largo. Sakura lo supo porque pudo evadir sus ataques con mucha facilidad, dando unos cuantos saltos antes de lanzarse sobre él, pero Kimimaro volvería a usar sus habilidades de corto alcance, ella lo sabía, por lo que mantuvo al menos dos metros de distancia de él antes de dispararle pero no pensó que él pudiera hacer un escudo con sus propios huesos que comenzaron a brotar desde sus hombros, uniéndose para cubrirlo.

Ella tenía solo una oportunidad y esa era saltar sobre él para beber su sangre, pero con la semejante defensa que él tenía era imposible. Necesitaba distraerlo pero meter a cualquier miembro de la organización era como asesinarlo, además ella había acordado específicamente con el ángel caído que no iba a involucrarlos en ese asunto. Se había quedado sin sus armas al quitarse la gabardina, tan solo con sus escopetas recortadas y al parecer ellas no podrían por completo contra su enemigo. Pero luego reaccionó ante la situación y se puso en guardia, mirando al albino a los ojos. Él la retó con la mirada y Sakura se impulsó con fuerza contra él, empuñando su mano.

Por primera vez Kimimaro mostró una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Capítulo Siete**

La primera vez que Sakura recibió una herida en el campo de batalla Naruto hizo un escándalo mientras la tomaba en brazos y corría sin dirección exacta para ayudarla. No era tan grave considerando que tan solo se dislocó un par de dedos, pero lo que tenía preocupado al chico era la sangre que corría desde su frente. Incluso cuando Sakura salió con los dedos en tal estado en un intento de proteger su cabeza esta quedó con varios raspones, como su otra mano y brazos. Ellos esperaban al equipo de limpieza y curación para protegerla pues estaba prohibido que un sacerdote usara su magia en sí mismo.

Una vez lograron hacer que Naruto se tranquilizara y devolvieron a Sakura al suelo ella pudo percatarse de que Sasuke se había mantenido a distancia durante todo ese tiempo. Él la había encontrado aturdida en el suelo y la había sacado del hoyo en el que estaba metida, llevándola con el resto del equipo, todo una vez la batalla había terminado y podrían atenderla en un sitio a salvo. Él la había llevado con los otros antes de que Naruto la viera para empezar el drama y él se había desaparecido.

—Eres una mujer y estás sangrando —dijo Kakashi estando a solas con él.

—¿No es un poco exagerado? Naruto y tú siempre sangran, incluso él. Pareciera que siente asco estando tan lejos de mí…

—Sasuke es un vampiro de un rango muy alto, en su clan no se ha decidido al macho alfa y no estamos seguro de que no vaya a ser él. Además todos han muerto, lo más probable es que él herede esa voluntad, es comprensible que dude de cómo reaccionará ante la sangre de una mujer joven que además es doncella —Sakura reaccionó de inmediato con un sonrojo.

—¡No puedes andar diciendo eso de una chica! —el albino se encogió de hombros con mucha sutileza y restándole total importancia.

—Siempre estás con nosotros o con Tsunade-sama, jamás has tenido un romance hasta donde nosotros hemos visto —argumentó él—. En realidad él está más preocupado por atacarte o no, porque piensa que eres demasiado frágil. Eres nuestra chica.

—Pues si vas a eso podemos decir claramente que yo sangro una vez al mes —el capitán dio un brinco por sus palabras rudas—, y Sasuke no me anda evitando como si de eso se tratara su vida, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que es el primero en darse cuenta y me ha incomodado, ahora no sé qué pensar.

—No creo que a un vampiro le apetezca mucho los ciclos menstruales de una mujer, Sakura —el tono colorado de su rostro se acentuó y ella frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que sacó el tema.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó ella—. Solo digo que está exagerando…

En el momento en que Sakura terminó de hablar empezaron a escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero y levantando la vista pudieron notar que se trataba del equipo médico que iba a revisar a Sakura. No se molestaron siquiera por moverse de su sitio y aguardaron a que los médicos se acercaran a verla. Le revisaron hasta la sangre y aspectos de rutina, le cambiaron la ropa pues no podía andar por ahí con las prendas que tenía manchadas. Se encargaron de la herida y entonces tenían que esperar al equipo de limpieza para partir con ellos.

Pero al final de cuentas Sakura mostró su inconformidad con la actitud de todos. Ella se dio cuenta que los del equipo médico mantuvieron a Sakura con total cuidado asegurándose de que no quedara ni una pequeña muestra de su sangre. Usaron el desinfectante en cada herida y quisieron llevarla consigo, por poco la bañan de no ser porque ella se mostró así de molesta como estaba. Al final ella se quedó sentada alejada de los chicos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Sakura levantó el rostro distraídamente de su equipo de comunicación, para mirar los ojos negros de aquél hombre. Tan profundos.

—Supongo que sí —pero ella estaba viviendo el berrinche, así que su tono no fue el mejor. Kakashi ya le había explicado la situación a Sasuke, a tal modo que si él había decidido hablar con ella tenía que afrontar las cosas.

—Se ve que estás molesta, pero yo solo quería poner algo en claro, Sakura —la aludida desvió la mirada de él—. Yo no tengo idea de cuándo tienes tu periodo —se quería morir.

Sintió que se desmayaría. Su rostro se puso tan rojo en tan poco tiempo que se mareó, más aún con la forma abrupta en que se giró a verlo y le propinó la próxima bofetada. Aquello fue muy escuchado por la organización y todos lo habían sabido durante mucho tiempo. Para la sorpresa de todos Naruto y Kakashi también llegaron con la palma de la mano de la pelirrosa en su rostro, en sus mejillas, y sorprendentemente a Sasuke le duró la marca todo el viaje y aún hasta regresar a presentar su informe.

La próxima semana ellos aprendieron a evitar el camino de Sakura. Si a ellos tan solo se les ocurría atravesarse por donde ella iba pasando, y con el mejor humor del mundo, ellos al final lograban arruinarle el día. Al final les fue prácticamente imposible el verla para ofrecerle una disculpa y, bueno, pasó poco más de una semana antes de que Sasuke se pusiera los pantalones para encontrársela, pero tenía que ser a solas o todo se iría al traste, lo sabía.

—Sakura —ella había estado sentada leyendo en un rincón de la biblioteca, entre los estantes, con su mano aun siendo protegida para que sanara.

—No deberías venir aquí —sí, ella seguía molesta—. Podría rasguñarme con una hoja.

—Es obvio que no quieres escucharme —él se puso de cuclillas, pues ella estaba sentada en el suelo—. ¿Puedes escucharme un poco?

—Me niego —el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, algo frustrado.

—Vale, entonces te obligaré —ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula, antes de darse cuenta que él ahora estaba prácticamente sobre ella, con una mano contra la pared y arrinconándola al estante de al lado.

—Sa… Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces? —Sakura parpadeó.

—Puedo soñar con el aroma de tu sangre —los ojos se Sakura se abrieron de par en par conforme él hablaba—. En el momento en que te encontré lo primero que sentí fue enojo, pero no terminé de ver tu sangre cuando mi cuerpo casi se volvió loco, ¿lo entiendes?

—Yo…

—Tal vez no sé cuándo es tu periodo porque eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con mi instinto, lo que me interesa es la sangre en tus venas —sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca, su aliento era tan frío—. Su aroma se me quedó impregnado, no puedo olvidarlo.

—Sasuke-kun, para ya…

—Hueles a virgen —las manos de Sakura se apretaron con fuerza, como sus párpados lo hicieron a la par—. Drácula o no, yo no puedo resistirme a algo como eso —él terminó por bajar el rostro—. Casi me vuelves loco en un segundo. Lo lamento. Soy un monstruo.

—Pero… tú me sacaste de ahí —la mano de Sakura se levantó hasta el rostro ajeno, a tocar su mejilla—. Me llevaste con ellos. Tú puedes controlarlo. No eres como los demás.

—Sakura… perdóname.

Ella había recordado esos días en un segundo, todo gracias al dolor que sintió en su puño, recordándole el momento en que se dislocó los dedos. En ese momento los huesos que cubrieron el puño de Kimimaro le desacomodaron los huesos a ella, llevándola a ese momento de su pasado, a un momento en que estuvo tan cerca de él viviendo la mentira de sus palabras y dejándose encantar por un cariño que ahora se aseguraba que no había existido.

Los huesos de Kimimaro se agrietaron y él los desechó al instante. Sakura dio un salto atrás y se reacomodó los dedos, cambiando de mano entonces, a lo que el albino la miró con sus ojos verdes y Sakura con los rojizos suyos. Ella había quebrado más que los huesos que él había colocado sobre su mano para protegerla… también quebró los huesos de su mano y unos cuantos en sus brazos y ella ni siquiera estaba prestando tanta atención para darse cuenta de aquello. Kimimaro tuvo que reemplazarlos todos.

—Has aprendido a enfocar tu aura —observó él, a lo que Sakura asintió suavemente y él tan solo empezó a sacar los huesos rotos de su cuerpo—. Debimos encontrarnos antes de hoy para que nuestra batalla quedase escrita en la historia.

—Antes de hoy no hubiese podido hacerte frente —le recordó, utilizando su mano sana para arrancar un trozo de tela de su ropa, amarrando su mano herida.

—Entonces probablemente me hubiese enamorado de usted y caído de gracia de nuevo, es una pena que ahora esté comprometida —Sakura se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras—. Tu aura es hermosa.

—Deja de decir tantas idioteces —espetó ella.

—Yo lo habría asesinado por ti —la mano sana de Sakura se apretó conforme él más hablaba—. Lamento que todo haya sucedido así.

—Entonces es verdad que ustedes leen los sentimientos —Kimimaro estaba de nuevo con esa postura fría—. Yo solo podré comprenderte con sangre… y puedo ver que no será tan fácil de conseguir después de ese disparo.

—Oh, te diste cuenta —él levantó una ceja—. Te aplaudo. Pero me temo que no podemos seguir peleando en este escenario.

—¿Hn?

Ella no se había dado cuenta. Los huesos de Kimimaro se habían sumergido en la tierra y hecho una plataforma que repentinamente salió desde el suelo, formando paredes que tomaron por sorpresa a Sakura y ante la velocidad de su crecimiento no pudo evitarlas. No pensó que él tuviera semejante capacidad, más aún cuando él mostró un par de alas formadas por la misma estructura ósea. Estaba realmente impresionada por él que hizo una caja para ella, elevándose con un salto y llevándola con él. Era un secuestro y Shikamaru saltó para detenerlo, pero los proyectiles que Kimimaro lanzó lo detuvieron y lo dejaron en shock.

¡De verdad se la había llevado! Tsunade iba a matarlos, pero más importante aún no podía aceptar que realmente Sakura podía hacerle frente a ese ángel caído y mucho menos podía comprender su discusión. Él se quedó shockeado y su equipo no pudo moverse sin él, a modo de decidir que Neji lideraría pero ya era demasiado tarde, no sería nada simple rastrear el curso que ellos tomaron.

Kimimaro soltó a Sakura desde el aire lanzándola lejos antes de impulsarse hacia donde la había lanzado. Ella tuvo que golpearse repetidamente y rebotar antes de detenerse contra el suelo… Oh, eso dolía. Él pudo haberla matado antes y no lo había hecho, estaba un poco confusa en cuanto aquello. Sasuke realmente la quería donde él, ¿eh? Se levantó con algo de dolor y se acomodó una vez de pie, poniéndose en guardia con aquellos golpes y raspones en el cuerpo, viendo que el albino se acercaba a ella.

—Lord Orochimaru quería que te matáramos —los ojos brillantes de Sakura miraron a aquél hombre caminando hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos metros—, pero Sasuke se negó… él dijo que quería ver cómo su novia crecía.

—Tsk —ella chasqueó la lengua—. No debería llamarme su novia.

—Él no lo ha hecho. Es más bien la forma en que Lord Orochimaru se refiere a usted, pero al final Sasuke le mira algo raro —él se encogió de hombros—. No comprendía porqué él querría esperar a que usted se hiciera fuerte. Ahora lo veo.

—¿Quiere un buen contenedor para su hijo? —desafió ella de forma burlona.

—No, él ansía la batalla que tendrá con usted tarde o temprano. Sabe bien cuán furiosa está con él —le explicó—. Y quiere saber que usted podrá defenderse sin importar qué en caso de que él desaparezca.

—Pero qué tonterías dices —la mano de Sakura fue envuelta en un aura verde, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser visto—. Ese hombre no tuvo consideración de mí antes.

—Lo comprendo bien —aseguró él, poniéndose en guardia ante Sakura—. Entonces yo la guiaré hacia él para que cumpla su deseo. Le serviré una vez que haya muerto, mi señora, así que por favor no se limite.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil matarte, Kimimaro.

—Al contrario —los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a abrirse conforme lo veía más. La segunda sonrisa de Kimimaro fue dulce y cálida, fue amable, fue lo que menos esperaba y la dejó atónita—. Yo ya estoy muerto, mi señora.

El corazón de Sakura pegó un salto. Ella se paró lo mejor que pudo comprendiendo un poco el origen de las gotas de sangre que se derramaban por las comisuras de los labios de Kimimaro y no detuvo la fuerza en su mano. Cerró sus ojos sabiendo que todas esas palabras no las habría obtenido de cualquier otro enemigo. Y aceptó que los siguientes golpes que intercambiarían serían los últimos que tendrían, que esa había sido la última vez que se paraba frente a ese hombre, que aquél hombre era mucho más que un lacayo del sacerdote oscuro que estaba detrás del monstruo que era su Drácula.

Se impulsó contra él viendo cómo los huesos de su espalda empezaban a salir de una sola tirada con fuerza, queriendo atacarla, rompiendo su ropa y dejando su torso al descubierto mientras estos se clavaban en la tierra siguiendo los pasos de Sakura que los había esquivado o que había recibido algunos rasguños. Ella sanaría velozmente una vez bebiera la sangre de un ángel caído, como absorbería la energía e información suficiente para encontrar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible. Ese era el significado táctico de Kimimaro, después de todo.

Los puños de Sakura la salvaron en varias ocasiones del impacto inminente de los huesos, rompiéndolos o agrietándolos y en algunas ocasiones haciéndolos añicos. Saltó con agilidad evitando los golpes mortales, limitándose a no ser herida por él. Sabía que esa batalla no duraría lo suficiente, pero pensaba que él merecía al menos perder la conciencia en ella. Él merecía tener una muerte con honor, en la pelea.

Sakura había asesinado a Kakashi por su honor. Kakashi quería mantenerse como un humano en su muerte, no quería morir como un monstruo. Él le suplicó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, él le lloró en el interior que lo asesinara y Sakura lo comprendió. Kimimaro le suplicó que le diera batalla con esa sonrisa gentil que le había regalado y le suplicó disculpas por la forma en que las cosas se habían dado en su vida, al igual que Kakashi. Ella sabía que los dos le agradecían pero eso no era suficiente para ella a final de cuentas.

Kimimaro le rompió el brazo izquierdo y ella utilizó su mano herida, envolviéndola en el aura, para romper el hueso de él que estaba atravesando su brazo. Después hizo un esfuerzo por retirarlo de su brazo y se lo lanzó de vuelta, pero él se defendió. En ese preciso instante ella se dio cuenta de que él tan solo había estado acorralándola. A su espalda estaban todos esos largos proyectiles que él había lanzado, haciendo una barricada, mientras que él era una barrera sola y solo le quedaba la opción de atacarlo directamente. Ella no sentía la necesidad de asesinarlo, porque de hecho no la tenía. Sakura no debía asesinar a ese hombre.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas esquivando los siguientes golpes, sabiendo que él estaba buscando el punto exacto para enviar su golpe final. Pero entonces él empezó a toser con fuerza e inevitablemente aquellos esfuerzos estaban acabando con él. La sangre empezó a fluir con mayor facilidad por su boca, él verdaderamente estaba muriendo. Por eso Sasuke lo envió, porque era más simple enviar a una amenaza clase S a pelear con ella si él estaba moribundo, así ella se esforzaría en su máximo sin que él realmente pudiera matarla porque él no tenía la energía suficiente para lograrlo. Ese desgraciado se estaba burlando de ella, ¿eh? Sakura se sentía tan triste y tan furiosa.

—Sakura —ella no pudo evitar prestar atención cuando escuchó su voz—. Gracias.

Ella ni siquiera estaba destinada a ser su asesina. Lo era su corazón, que en cualquier momento explotaría. Ella ni siquiera debió haber sido su último rival, ella debió haber sido una persona cualquiera metida en su camino. Sasuke había alterado todo aquello obligando a ese hombre a ir a atacarla. Kimimaro pudo haber guardado a su verdaderamente último oponente en su memoria y no tener que enfrentarse a una mocosa para morir de una forma con tanta desdicha ante un enemigo que no era suficiente para representar un reto. Ella con verlo sabía que él era un hombre de guerra, no un mandadero.

Sakura jamás había comprendido la seriedad de una batalla, lo sagrado que aquello podía llegar a ser hasta este hombre. Kimimaro utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para lanzar su golpe más fuerte, pero puso demasiado ímpetu en él. Sakura no podría esquivar aquél golpe mortal aunque quisiera y sin embargo estaba decidida a hacerse una salida, aunque sabía que sería en vano. Pero toda esa inmensa arma se detuvo a un segundo de golpearle y Sakura también detuvo su avance por no herirse a sí misma. Tuvo que mirar a Kimimaro una última vez para asegurarse de que él en realidad no había flaqueado en ese último instante y con solo verlo lo supo. Él estaba muerto.

Sakura era el núcleo del campo de batalla. Cuando miró a su alrededor a ver el desastre que habían ocasionado tan solo se quedó ahí, para girar su rostro hacia Kimimaro, a quien apenas pudo ver entre el mar blanco que había hecho. Y poco a poco todos los huesos empezaron a deshacerse, convirtiéndose en polvo y haciendo frente a ella un verdadero desierto de arena blanca. Ella se dio el tiempo para avanzar poco a poco conforme aquello se iba hasta el suelo, sintiendo que pisaba una nieve tibia, para alcanzar el cuerpo de Kimimaro antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ella logró atraparlo en sus brazos con lo que quedaba de fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo con él. No podía sostenerlo con los brazos heridos a ese grado, así que tan solo le sostuvo a como aún le fuera posible. Su cuello quedó descubierto casi como si hubiese sido intencional y Sakura sintió un poco de lástima por lo que iba a hacer, pero era la voluntad de todos y si ella no lo hacía no podía sanarse tan pronto como era necesario. Sabía que su energía sería poderosa y la ayudaría, incluso si él ahora estaba muerto.

Los colmillos de la pelirrosa se afilaron para que ella los encajara en su cuello con fuerza, comenzando a succionar la sangre de la vida que se había perdido en sus manos. Aún quedaban rastros de ella que se estaban metiendo en su cuerpo, ardiendo por la cantidad que tuvieron en vida. Él era un hombre fuerte, poderoso que había caído por un débil corazón y su sangre lo estaba desgastando más. Él moriría pronto a pesar de todo, pero decidió apresurar su fecha de muerte con esa batalla. Él era un hombre más amable y gentil de lo que su naturaleza representaba. Él servía a otro hombre por una deuda de vida, pero era bueno y tan solo servía a él por su propia responsabilidad y fidelidad.

Sakura derramó lágrimas de saber que esa vida se había desperdiciado. De saber que él, en otra situación, realmente la pudo haber amado.

* * *

><p>Los pasos de un hombre joven sonaron en el suelo de piedra de aquél lugar. Fue el sacerdote quien se disculpó con Sasuke para recibir a su sirviente y poder intercambiar palabras con él, por lo que se le facilitó enterarse de lo acontecido. Ellos estaban peleando para ese informe, por lo que Sasuke querría tener todo más preparado para la llegada de su novia, él estaba seguro. De esa forma Orochimaru despidió al hombre y volvió al comedor con el moreno, sentándose en el mismo sitio en que lo hizo antes.<p>

El sonido de los cubiertos volvió a ser el protagonista entre el silencio que ellos habían mantenido a lo largo de la cena. Sasuke no era estúpido ni mucho menos, por lo que pudo comprender desde el principio que si Orochimaru había salido del comedor era por algo con un cierto nivel de importancia, pero permitiría que él terminara su propio platillo fuerte antes de interrogarlo, que a final de cuentas estaba a tan solo un par de bocados de lograrlo.

—¿Qué es lo que Kabuto quería? —se atrevió él a preguntar entonces, tomando su copa para llevársela a los labios.

—Solo venía a darme información.

—No pretendes verme la cara, Orochimaru —los ojos negros del vampiro lo miraron con seriedad—. ¿Era sobre Sakura?

—Ella y Kimimaro ya están peleando —el pelinegro se acomodó en su asiento, esperando a poder escuchar un poco más—. Lo último que Kabuto supo fue que se separaron del grupo de la Draculina, ahora deben estar peleando en privado.

—Sakura deberá estar aquí para el amanecer.

—Por supuesto, si suponemos que Kimimaro morirá antes de ese tiempo, pero no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo le queda de vida —le recordó—. Y dudo que ella pueda asesinarlo con su propia mano… tengo entendido que ella se dislocó unos dedos a esta altura de la pelea, por lo que no tendrá las cosas simples.

—No me importa, quiero que esté aquí a más tardar al amanecer. Ella no podrá rondar por ahí de día con la energía que le quedará, necesito que descanse bajo mi techo —era una orden, evidentemente.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros. Orochimaru en realidad sabía que a Kimimaro no debía quedarle mucho tiempo por el informe de Kabuto.

—Llama a los sirvientes. Tienen que preparar una habitación, ropa para ella… un vestido, necesito a una costurera para que le haga un vestido hermoso en un día —él había empezado a dar órdenes, a lo que los sirvientes presentes se movieron para traer a todos.

—¿Un vestido? No creo que ella esté con ánimos de ponerse guapa —burló Orochimaru ante las ridículas peticiones del pelinegro.

—Me temo que aún no comprendes la situación, Orochimaru.

—Sería mucho más simples si alguien se molestara en explicármela —defendió el sacerdote, a lo que Sasuke tuvo que sonreír.

—El día cero es mañana por la noche —aquél hombre enarcó una ceja—. Te dije que Sakura estaría en mi presencia para el día cero. Cuando llegue, para el amanecer, la sirvienta deberá tomar las medidas de su cuerpo y ella descansará.

—Solo vas a aparearte con ella —los ojos que antes eran negros se volvieron rojos en un segundo al escuchar el tono de menosprecio de Orochimaru.

—Te equivocas —el sacerdote sintió el peligro y le prestó atención a Sasuke—. Puede que no lo comprendas, sacerdote, pero también tendrás que prepararte —él se puso de pie con rapidez—. El día cero no representa simplemente una "temporada de apareamiento", como tú seguramente lo ves.

—Mis disculpas por no comprender del todo las bases de tu complicada cultura —no estaba burlándose, lo decía en serio—. ¿Puedes decírmelo con más claridad?

—Eres afortunado para que mantenga mi paciencia contigo —ese hombre no terminaba de serle de total confianza, pero aun así le diría porque necesitaba que él se preparara por cuenta propia—. El día cero representa, más que el inicio de la "temporada de apareamiento", la fecha de una ceremonia.


	8. Chapter 8

Con el conteo en reversa, nos quedan tan solo dos capítulos antes de que comience a subir la secuela *-* Eso sí, esperaré a sus reviews antes de subirla xD Y subiré un "capítulo once" con el enlace y los detalles más importantes de la secuela, así que no dejen de seguir Lazos de Sangre, porque aunque este termina en el diez en el once encontrarán toda esa información importante~ Ahora a lo bueno:

**Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **inesUchiha**: Alguien aquí puede ser muy perceptiva, eh~ Bueno, aunque acertaste en muchas cosas (no diré en cuáles, ya lo verás) también erraste en otras tantas, pero me emociona que te guste tanto y que llegues a sacar esas conclusiones tan importantes por ti misma. Aunque no lo creas ese es uno de mis objetivos, aún más cuando dejo esos finales de capítulo tan "muérdete-las-uñas" xD Ciertamente Sasuke está haciendo todo por una buena razón, sobre todo si consideramos que la pareja de alguien como él no debería ser débil, pero como tú pudiste comprender es más que eso, es mucho más. Pero, por supuesto, él no puede prestarse a mostrar debilidad, mucho menos con alguien tan nocivo como Orochimaru~ Y, en cuanto al porqué escogió a Sakura... eso probablemente lo vean en el próximo capítulo ;)

Para **Daniela12063**: Lo diré para reforzar la teoría de _inesUchiha_~ Kimimaro es un hombre perceptivo pues lleva muchísimos años por delante y el estar al borde de la muerte por tanto tiempo le hace alguien que aprecia la vida a pesar de trabajar bajo el mando de un hombre como Orochimaru, pero esa es otra historia. Cuando Kimimaro dice que él la hubiese amado intenta mostrar su empatía hacia Sasuke, pero al decir que él lo hubiese matado por ella también la muestra hacia Sakura, algo que ella no comprende del todo hasta que lo vence. En cuanto a la parte del flashback... sí, quería meterle mi usual toque divertido, porque no me viene ser tan seria xD De hecho si te paseas por mis One-Shots y FanFics te darás cuenta de que me gusta bastante adentrarme en la comedia, pero este Fic se salió de mi rutina en el mismo instante que formulé la idea. Sin embargo esa parte era para hacer un pequeño énfasis sobre la importancia que tiene Sasuke en la vida de Sakura al grado que recordó un momento tan dulce en medio de una batalla, sin olvidar que la sinceridad íntima viniendo de alguien como Sasuke y a ese grado es algo poco común, también es un hecho que quiero que noten pues refuerza detalles de su relación ya fuera como amigos, como amantes o como enemigos. Y, por supuesto, el nivel de confianza que Sakura le tenía para creer que él realmente podía controlarse, como ese icónico "Perdóname" que él le dedicó. ¡Todo tiene razón de ser en este mundo y yo soy lo suficientemente dramática para desarrollarlo de esta forma! Que los Dioses me perdonen xD

Sin más, disfruten por favor~

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>El valor de la vida era inmenso. Lo sabía más que nunca ya que el sentido de su vida había sido prácticamente arrancado. Sakura casi se da cuenta cuando despertó después de su transformación, pero no fue así. Fue demasiado tarde y la matanza ya se había desatado para cuando ella verdaderamente se percató de aquello. Era demasiado tarde para detener las cosas y no había otra forma de detener la atrocidad que Sasuke estaba haciéndole al mundo.<p>

Sus heridas se sanaron con rapidez y ahora ella sabía qué camino debía seguir para encontrarse con su destino. No debía traer consigo a sus amigos y debía hacer que perdieran su rastro, por lo que al final tomó a Kimimaro y lo desvió del camino que ella en realidad tomaría, todo para mantenerlos a salvo. Si ellos se aparecían frente a Sasuke él los mataría sin dudarlo, ella lo sabía. Y ahora estaba lo suficientemente bien, con la suficiente fuerza y energía para terminar sus asuntos.

Caminó a pasos firmes y estuvo ante aquél castillo en ruinas que uno creería que estaba abandonado hasta ver lo vivo y en buen estado que estaba por dentro. Le habían dado mantenimiento especialmente para el inquilino especial que tenían y todos ellos ya estaban esperando a la novia del vampiro. Los ojos de Sakura estaban en su color natural mientras ella caminaba estando a poco de amanecer. La luna estaba amenazando con huir de la presencia del sol mientras había dos hileras de sirvientes a cada lado en las escaleras, que reconocieron su presencia en el instante que su figura sucia y desaliñada apareció. Justo como Sasuke dijo: su cabellera rosa y sus ojos verdes la dejarían en evidencia.

Al primer avistamiento fueron informados. Orochimaru ya lo sabía, que Kimimaro había muerto, su más fiel sirviente fue y se lo dijo al oído pero él no lo comunicó. Sasuke se daría cuenta en el instante en que le dijeran que ella había llegado. Por su parte a Tayuya se le había ordenado encargarse de la recepción de la Draculina y, bueno, ella no tenía opción pues Sasuke ya la había sentenciado a lo que su "prometida" decidiera a final del día. Ella estaba esperando con paciencia frente a la puerta, vestida como otra sirvienta, aguardando a ver cuál era su juicio y llevarla a su habitación instantáneamente.

Sasuke se enteró casi de inmediato y sus ojos la observaron desde un ventanal del segundo piso. Su cabellera era más larga de lo que él aún podía recordar y se notaba que un año le había ayudado a madurar aunque fuera un poco, tanto física como psicológicamente. Le bastaba ver la forma en que ella caminaba para saber que no era la misma persona a la que él asesinó en el pasado. Ella había cambiado, había evolucionado y llevaba en su interior un rencor alimentado durante tanto tiempo. Un dolor.

—Mi señora —Tayuya la recibió con una inclinación de la cabeza—. Bienvenida sea a su fortaleza —ella levantó el rostro—. La llevaremos a… coff…

La toz de Tayuya fue acompañado por un rastro pronunciado de sangre. Sakura había hecho una pausa para detenerse frente a ella cuando empezó a hablar, pero a ella no le había gustado que la tratara con tanto respeto después de lo que había hecho: Sakura no intentó que fuera un puñetazo ni la trató con delicadeza, simplemente cumplió lo que le debía a Kakashi atravesando su estómago de un golpe, aunque sabía que ella podía sobrevivir si se alimentaba pronto y había suficiente alimento a su alrededor. Los ojos de Tayuya miraron a Sakura con impresión, notando que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos en un instante.

—Le dije a Kakashi que te mataría —Tayuya jadeó en busca de aire primero, luego lo hizo cuando Sakura retiró su mano y se mantuvo en pie por respeto. Sabía que Sasuke estaba viendo y si ella se movía en contra de los deseos de Sakura sería peor.

—Mis… condolencias… yo no…

Ni siquiera iba a molestarse por hacer un baño de sangre, simple y sencillamente iba a terminar con su vida de la misma forma desconsiderada en que ella lo había hecho con su capitán, el hombre que en un momento consideró inclusive un segundo padre. Su cabeza rodó como un bulto escaleras abajo antes de que ella mirara a una sirvienta que había sido manchada por la sangre de la vampiresa cuyo cuerpo había terminado de caer al suelo en ese instante, emitiendo un sonido sordo. A Sakura le bastó extender su brazo para que la mujer tomara su pañuelo empezando a limpiar su mano de la sangre.

—Límpiate, no soporto su olor —su voz fue fría, a lo que la mujer tan solo asintió suavemente ante su orden.

—Mi señora, permítame conducirla a su habitación.

—¿Él no piensa recibirme? ¿Tendré que buscarlo? —no parecía estar de acuerdo a como Sasuke quería que se dieran las cosas.

—Si se da un baño el olor de Tayuya desaparecerá —ese planteamiento le servía mucho más, a lo que Sakura se lo pensó—. Además nos facilitará preparar su encuentro con nuestro señor, si no le es molestia.

—¿Van a prepararnos un campo de batalla? —soltó con cinismo, a lo que la mujer sonrió con bastante tranquilidad.

—Y una cena, además.

**Capítulo Ocho**

La habitación era inmensa. Muy victoriana. A ella no le sorprendía que de hecho fuera tan clásica por todo lo que vio de camino acá, de hecho supo que la construcción era inmensa con lo que caminó hasta la recamara. Se dio cuenta de que todo parecía especialmente preparado para ella y prestó especial atención al hecho de que el armario estaba lleno de vestidos de hermoso gusto. Sakura había comprendido que no había mucha decoración en todas partes por una buena razón, pero notó que había varios artistas renovando algunos cuadros en toda la mansión. No era tan grande como un palacio o un castillo a pesar de que la construcción era del tipo, era más bien una mansión después de todo.

Dos sirvientas esperaban en la habitación, una de ellas con una cinta para medir y la otra estaba preparando un vestido para dormir. Ella sabía que el sol estaba por salir y la sirvienta que venía tras de ella se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas dejando encendidas las velas. Ese lugar era tan viejo que no tenía un cableado eléctrico, ¿eh? No le extrañaba, en realidad, nada de aquello. Cuando las sirvientas se acercaron Sakura retrocedió un paso, evidenciando que se encontraba a la defensiva, pero en ese instante tocaron la puerta y la sirvienta que originalmente la condujo ahí se dirigió a abrir, bajando la cabeza ante el sacerdote.

—Buenos días —los ojos verdes de Sakura lo examinaron de pies a cabeza antes de comprender de quién se trataba—. Evítese el esfuerzo de pelear con todos en la mansión, por favor. Ahora solo deseamos que descanse y recupere fuerzas.

—Es obvio que él no le teme a nada —Orochimaru sonrió con satisfacción ante sus palabras—. ¿Qué es lo que él planea?

—¿Quiere mi más sincera respuesta?

—No vine caminando kilómetros para ponerme a jugar, Orochimaru —así que ella verdaderamente sabía su nombre—. Tsunade-sama me ha hablado de usted.

—Así que una subordinada de Tsunade, ¿eh? Fueron buenos viejos tiempos aquellos, la saludaré un día de estos —ella entrecerró los ojos con disgusto—. De cualquier manera… no estoy seguro de lo que él está planeando, pero tiene órdenes específicas y un itinerario.

—Venga ya, que he venido a matarlo no a vacacionar —se quejó, antes de emitir un suspiro, para mirar a las sirvientas de soslayo—. Cuénteme de ese itinerario.

—Por supuesto —él pareció complacido—. Llegó justo a tiempo, por si le quedaba alguna duda —empezó él—. Sasuke-kun quiere que descanse para recobrar sus fuerzas. Él pidió que tuviéramos listo un baño fresco más no helado, una pijama cómoda y requiere que permita que le tomen sus medidas para que puedan hacerle un traje.

—Escuché lo de una cena antes. ¿Realmente quiere dialogar? —ella enarcó una ceja con incredulidad—. Lo veo muy corto, de cualquier manera.

—Intentamos complacer el más absurdo de sus deseos, agradeceríamos que usted también cooperara —contestó él con diversión a sus palabras—. Para la noche su traje estaría preparado, así podría tomar la cena después de arreglarse. No es complicado.

—Supongo que no hay opción —ella parecía rendirse—. Advierto que si noto algo que no me gusta mataré al responsable.

—Como señora de esta casa está en su derecho.

—Deja de hablarme como si fuera una mujer casada. Soy joven y soy soltera, me siento como una vieja y no soy ni dueña ni señora de nada —refunfuñó.

—Me temo que eso ofendería a nuestro anfitrión —Sakura le miró confusa.

—Creí que el anfitrión aquí eras tú —admitió.

—Oh, ¿no se dio cuenta? —los ojos de Sakura evidenciaron su respuesta, la cual era negativa—. Esta mansión perteneció a la familia Uchiha en la antigüedad.

* * *

><p>¿Cuántos años tenía ella? ¿Dieciséis? No estaba del todo segura, pero sí sabía que estaba lo suficientemente grande como para no lograr ignorar su presencia. La primera vez que Sakura lo vio estaba con Tsunade en plena clase, ella le enseñaba incluso en su oficina en muchas ocasiones. Esa vez en específico la rubia tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer y no podía delegarlo ni mucho menos dejarlo para después, era importante. Sakura estaba viendo diferentes tipos de sellados que iban más allá de lo tradicional y que requerían de mucha energía positiva para llevarse a cabo.<p>

Kakashi tocó la puerta y la mujer dio permiso para que entraran. Entonces él apareció y Sakura saludó con entusiasmo, dándole la bienvenida de vuelta, pero entonces miró al muchacho que venía a su lado: Sasuke se veía bastante joven, como ella. Eran unos niños, después de todo, pero él siempre había sido apuesto. Inclusive con esa mirada en los ojos le había parecido tan guapo, tan misterioso.

—Tsunade-sama —la rubia levantó la vista para verlos—. Este chico sobrevivió, quizá quiera hablar con él.

—Ya veo —contestó ella, analizando la situación—. Sakura.

—¿Hn? —ella lo había estado observando, pero no pensó que fuera realmente malo, así que miró a su maestra con atención cuando fue nombrada.

—Puedes llevarte la información, pero quiero que me entregues un informe completo sobre los sellos que pienses que puedes arreglar tú misma y quiero que intentes practicarlos, veremos si subimos de nivel o no —ella dio un respingo.

—Sí, maestra —justo estaba por volver a sus cosas para tomarla cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos negros la observaban.

Sakura tragó saliva y tomó sus cosas antes de ponerse en píe. Aquella había sido la primera vez en su vida que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha, poco después se enteró de que ese chico había sido agregado al recinto habitacional de criaturas especiales, mismo en el cual Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba y cuando se dio cuenta se topaba con el chico por todas partes. No pasó un año antes de que los tres conformaran un equipo junto a Kakashi Hatake como su capitán, siendo especializados en criaturas de bajo rango y sellos.

Ella se acostumbró pronto a la relación que los tres empezaron a tener. Sasuke y Naruto eran los mejores amigos a pesar de que siempre estaban peleando y ella se había convertido en la doncella a la que ellos protegían. A veces se sentía como una carga pero con el tiempo empezó a sentirse más bien como la pequeña hermana de ellos que eran de hecho bastante sobreprotectores.

Después de un tiempo Sakura se vio en la penosa posición de tener que rechazar los sentimientos de Naruto. Él no le atraía, era más bien su amigo, pero en cuanto a Sasuke… ella sabía que estaba prohibido, por alguna razón esa regla había aparecido poco después de que él llegara y no supo sino que hasta un tiempo después que había sido él mismo quien la había solicitado. Al final los tres tenían que ser los mejores amigos incluso a pesar del triángulo amoroso que habían estado viviendo a mudas, pero el amor de Sakura por Sasuke o viceversa fue siempre un secreto que terminó de impactar al mundo cuando todo salió a la luz.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos con una leve sorpresa. No había tenido ningún tipo de pesadilla a pesar de que se había quedado dormida con tanto cansancio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sueño se basó en un recuerdo de todo lo acontecido con Sasuke y Naruto como un equipo, con Kakashi inclusive. Y entonces la nostalgia la invadió, obligándola a ocultarse más entre las sábanas. Ahora extrañaba el pasado y deseaba volver en el tiempo a los buenos días, no permitirse enamorarse o entregarse a él. Ella era la culpable.

No se había dado cuenta de que afuera estaba por oscurecer y pasaron tan solo treinta minutos antes de que tocaran a su puerta. Sakura accedió a que entraran las sirvientas para entonces darse cuenta de que eran cinco en lugar de tres en esta ocasión. Enarcó una ceja mientras se acomodaba en la cama para ver que ellas traían consigo un vestido muy simple de telas preciosas, incluyendo zapatos, joyería y otros accesorios. Ellas le ayudaron a levantarse y le llevaron a que se lavara el rostro antes de volver a la habitación, haciéndola sentir un poco atosigada por la excesiva atención. ¿Él acostumbraba vivir así? ¿En serio?

—Espero que le guste su vestido… en lo personal quería hacer algo más tradicional, pero mi señor dijo que usted era una mujer joven —Sakura apenas miró el vestido de soslayo con muy poca atención.

—¿Por qué un vestido blanco? —cuestionó ella, a lo que la mujer le miró de soslayo por el espejo.

—Es el color que nuestro señor escogió para usted, dijo que se vería hermosa en él sin lugar a dudas —las palabras que esa mujer usaba eran desagradables—. Le pondríamos uno de los vestidos de la señora Mikoto de no ser porque nuestro señor fue muy específico.

—¿Mikoto?

—La difunta madre de nuestro señor —Sakura reaccionó. Así que era en serio aquello de que era la vieja mansión de la familia Uchiha—. Son hermosos vestidos.

—Los vi de reojo cuando llegué. Se ve que la tela es preciosa —respondió ella con poco interés, para verse frente al espejo—. Vale, aceptaré ponérmelo. Solo para la cena, aunque será una lástima arruinarlo.

—Tenemos otro traje preparado para usted en caso de que exista una batalla —le informó la mujer, a lo que ella suspiró ante la preparación del pelinegro.

Pasaron al menos dos horas antes de que ella estuviese realmente lista para salir de la habitación. Cuando Sakura se vio frente al espejo se sintió bastante sorprendida y algo herida por la escena ante sus propios ojos. El vestido era de corte cuadrado sin hombros, directo hasta la espalda. Al verse en el espejo se daba cuenta de que la forma en que los hilos que amarraban el vestido hacían que acentuara su cintura y la caída del vestido era ancha, con la falda circular. Era sencillo, era blanco y parecía que la tela era seda pero una capa de tela transparente y muy brillante lo cubría en todas partes haciendo que el vestido se viera mucho más elegante. Se sentía como una princesa.

Le habían recogido el cabello de una forma muy simple que con soltar un par de broches caería, pero había agregado un par de rizos que caían como adorno y enmarcaban su hermoso rostro maquillado con tanta sencillez. Le habían puesto como adorno varias flores naturales pues no se permitían a sí mismas el atrevimiento de poner una artificial pues decían que no era el tipo de arreglo que una mujer en su posición debía utilizar. La joyería era de oro, plata y diamantes, según había entendido era una herencia familiar que se había utilizado cada generación de esposas. Sakura era la primer Draculina en la historia Uchiha.

En dos horas que pasó sentada se enteró de mucho. Sus zapatillas eran bajas, doradas y muy hermosas. Le terminaron de poner unos guantes y entonces le informaron que estaban dando pasadas de las nueve de la noche. Una sirvienta ofreció perfumarla pero la mujer que le había hecho el vestido la detuvo. "Mi señor dijo que no nos atreviéramos" le recordó en un susurro, antes de ofrecerle servir de compañía hasta el comedor. Sakura les pidió que le dieran un segundo más para poder observarse a fondo una última vez.

Sí. Definitivamente ese era el aspecto que a Sakura le hubiese gustado lucir si se hubiese casado pues sentía que ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Se veía tan hermosa y se sentía tan bien con ese atuendo que una tristeza la embargó. Las sirvientas comprendían un poco la situación pero no podían intervenir en los hechos. Después de un par de minutos en que Sakura se disfrutó a sí misma, asegurándose de jamás olvidarse de ese cuadro, finalmente se decidió a salir de ahí con las tres sirvientas originales como escolta. Ellas la llevaron hasta el comedor invitándola a ponerse cómoda.

La dejaron sola en el comedor y ella terminó paseándose por ahí con los tacones haciendo su propio ruido a cada paso. En esa ocasión no pudo evitar prestar especial atención a los cuadros que parecían ser, de hecho, familiares.

En muchos de ellos aparecía una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera negra con el que parecía ser su marido. Sakura decidió que ella debía de ser Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, y él su padre. Si los unía definitivamente el resultado debía ser el pelinegro, el último que quedaba de los Uchiha. Finalmente se sintió ligeramente sorprendida de ver que, de hecho, había un par de retratos en los que un pequeño Sasuke aparecía.

—Siempre pensé que debiste ser bastante lindo de niño —ella había escuchado sus pasos y había sentido su aroma—. No me equivocaba.

—¿Quién te dijo que esa era mi familia?

—Lo deduje yo misma —no se atrevía a darse la vuelta—. Tu hermano era apuesto, también. Aunque él tiene más aire a tu padre, sus ojos son el perfecto punto medio entre ambos, a diferencia de los tuyos que resultan ser idénticos a los de tu madre. De hecho el color de tu cabello es exacto el de ella, el de tu padre era un poco menos brillante.

—Admitiré que me alegran tus palabras, Sakura —ella sintió que algo le recorría la espalda cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por su voz—. Siempre quise mucho a mi madre. Siempre pensé que no querría a nadie igual a como la quise a ella.

—Me sorprende bastante que tú hables de esa forma —los ojos negros de él la observaron, mientras ella se giraba un poco para mostrarle el rostro—. No es propio de ti.

—Tonterías —empezó él—. Nunca me habías escuchado hablar de mi madre o de mi familia en sí. Yo siempre los quise bastante, incluso a mi padre que era bastante estricto, yo era muy apegado a mi madre y a mi hermano mayor.

—Bueno… tuviste una hermosa familia.

—Gracias, lo sé —sus ojos se habían encontrado finalmente—. Te ves muy hermosa, Sakura… me alegra haber pedido que te hicieran ese vestido.

—Sinceramente pienso que exageraste. Es demasiado.

—Es un vestido de gala precioso que era preciso que vistieras esta noche —él avanzó hasta poner una mano sobre una silla—. Es apropiado.

—No lo es —él reaccionó, levantando el rostro para mirarla de nuevo—. Yo no he venido aquí a relajarme o de vacaciones, Sasuke. Debes saberlo ya —la expresión de Sakura era firme, era rígida. No quería dejar que él la perturbara.

—Tenía la esperanza de que todo ese circo de querer matarme fuera un simple pretexto para estar conmigo para el día cero —Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—Me temo que te equivocaste. No vine todo este camino para acostarme contigo y darte un hijo. No tengo ninguna intención de ser una esposa obediente para darte mil hijos y que puedas recrear tu clan… vine a pagarte lo que me has hecho —tenía que recordarse porqué estaba furiosa, recordárselo a él.

—Cómo estás ahora incluso si intentaras matarme no lo lograrías —su forma de hablar se volvió bastante engreída en ese instante—. Lo siento, Sakura… pero incluso como Draculina no estás completa. No habrías podido asesinar a Kimimaro con tus propias manos.

—No metas a ese hombre en esto —él levantó una ceja, bastante sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

—¿Viste algo en él, acaso?

—Vi lo mismo que vi en Kakashi… a un hombre desesperado por morir como él realmente era y no como lo que otros querían que fuera —Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

—Te explicaré el verdadero significado del día cero, Sakura —dicho aquello él chasqueó sus dedos y un par de sirvientes aparecieron para ofrecerle asiento a ambos. En señal de respeto Sasuke se sentó en un extremo—. Siéntate, por favor.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Seré tan breve como me permitas serlo —ella no estaba convencida, pero de igual manera fue a sentarse al extremo contrario. Le sirvieron una copa de vino a cada uno.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Vino tinto. No planeo intentar sedarte ni nada parecido, no te preocupes. Solo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir —los ojos verdes de ella lo desafiaban—. Es posible que quieras preguntar algo antes de que comience.

—En realidad solo tengo intenciones de terminar con esto.

—Nunca has sido muy paciente —él se encogió de hombros, tomando la copa antes de acercarla a sus labios para darle un suave trago—. Tienes que entender algo muy importante primero: Yo no te escogí, Sakura. Tú lo hiciste.

—¿Yo escogí que me convirtieras en esto? —oh, la iba a hacer enojar.

—No, no se trata de eso —no se iba a salvar dialogando, ella lo mataría—. Tú fuiste quien me escogió a mí —ella reaccionó de la sorpresa, mirándolo a par de que abría sus ojos lentamente. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que fuiste tú quien rompió las reglas y se enamoró de mí —oh, estaba echándole la culpa ahora—. Si tú no te hubieses enamorado de mí —las manos de Sakura golpearon la mesa a la par que ella se levantaba abruptamente, furiosa. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, quedándose en su lugar.

—¿Piensas que yo escogí esto? —sus manos se cerraron en unos puños contra la mesa, mientras que sus ojos furiosos lo miraron—. ¡Yo no pedí enamorarme de un vampiro!

—Pero tú lo aceptaste, a tu amor y a mí —los ojos de Sakura flaquearon, demostrando toda su debilidad en ese acto. Sasuke la miró de soslayo—. Te lo advertí. Te dije que yo no podía controlarlo todo pero no me creíste. Yo te lo dije.

—¡Tú pudiste haberte controlado!

—¡No una vez que te tenía en la cama! —sus palabras estaban abofeteándola, estaban sorprendiéndola una tras otra mientras él se ponía de pie con lentitud y elegancia—. No tengo la más mínima idea sobre en qué forma las cosas se dieron de esa manera… cuando me di cuenta estábamos en tu recámara.

—Me estabas besando —continuó ella—, y después me acariciaste… y me quitaste toda la pureza que pude haber tenido. Me robaste la inocencia. Me quitaste mi humanidad, me convertiste en un monstruo.

—Te hice el amor.

—¡Me asesinaste!

—¡Nadie más debía tenerte sino era yo! —su voz lograba hacer un eco especial que hacía parecer que la habitación había sido hecha para él—. ¡Tenías que ser mi mujer!

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Solo porque soy la virgen que se atravesó en tu camino?

—Eres la virgen que me amaba y estaba en mi camino —realmente quería matarlo—. Y eres la mujer con la que estaba destinado a estar. Nosotros no nos guiamos por coincidencias: nosotros tenemos muchas cosas escritas, Sakura.

—¿El engañarme era una de ellas?

—Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo muy tarde —¿por qué él se sentía tan sincero diciéndole todas esas cosas?—. Me desesperé cuando supe que si continuaba, dejando las cosas así, no podrías ser mi mujer de verdad. Actué en el momento y tomé mis decisiones.

—No tenías derecho…

—Pero tenía la necesidad de tenerte solo para mí, mía por siempre —los ojos de ella temblaban igual que sus manos—. Sakura… el día cero no representa una fecha para el apareamiento de nuestra especie.

—Exacto: representa el día en que terminamos esto.

—Sakura —cada vez que su voz pronunciaba su nombre ella sentía que se volvía más y más débil—. El día cero representa la fecha en que termina el compromiso que comenzamos el día en que te asesiné.

—Sasuke…

—Hoy es el día que el destino predispuso para nosotros, es la razón de que tu vestido sea blanco, de que tú luzcas hermosa como una única vez en tu vida puedes lucir —la mano derecha de la pelirrosa se posó contra su pecho, presionando suavemente—. Las joyas que llevas son una tradición. Tu retrato usándolas estará junto al retrato de todas las mujeres que las vistieron antes que tú en el día de su boda.

—Tsk —los ojos de ella se abrieron, llenándose de lágrimas antes de escuchar la forma en que él empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Ella había llevado su mirada a la mesa en un intento de no verlo más, de no ser débil.

—Sakura —pero al escuchar su nombre solo pudo ver a aquél hombre extendiendo su mano hacia ella, invitándola a volver a ser partícipe de la tentación, del pecado que le había llevado a ser lo que era ahora. Ella rogó en el interior que no dijera lo que iba a decir—. Por favor —Sakura rogó mil veces en su interior, negando con su cabeza, porque conocía la respuesta—. Cásate conmigo.

La respuesta era sí.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Solo falta uno! Pero ahora es...

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **Daniela12063**: Wrong! En muchos aspectos importantes sí te equivocaste O: Pero por eso estoy para aclararte. De hecho en el capítulo ocho Sakura lo dice claramente, que tendría unos 16 años cuando vio a Sasuke por primera vez. Sasuke tiene un aspecto de edad similar y tras ser rescatado por Kakashi de la masacre a los Uchiha él se convierte en un refugiado y miembro activo de la organización. En efecto ellos forman el equipo con Kakashi y Naruto, mientras que existe un triángulo amoroso que no es del todo evidente pues solo se sabía a ciencia cierta del amor de Naruto hacia Sakura, pero lo que vuelve a Sakura una Draculina es muchísimo más complicado y se explica en el capítulo dos. En cuanto a la transformación de Sakura... nunca jamás se dice que fue en la biblioteca xD Solo se encontraron en un par de ocasiones ahí pues Sakura solía pasar el tiempo en ese sitio, pero el recuerdo de ella con su mano herida o cuando Sasuke le dice que ella es brillante sí son en la biblioteca, pero estos flashback solo son cuentas en las pesadillas de Sakura, quien fue transformada y abandonada en su habitación. En cuanto a Sasuke eso igual se explica en el capítulo dos, cuáles son las condiciones para que una mujer humana se transforme en Draculina. Tsunade lo aceptó porque el Clan Uchiha era uno de los clanes nobles vampíricos que mantenían el convenio con la humanidad para vivir en paz, además de que la naturaleza de un Drácula y una Draculina son desconocidas, estos se encuentran en constante investigación y es algo que se dice en varias ocasiones. Y, en realidad, el Drácula no es solo un primogénito del clan, sino que es el siguiente macho alfa y originalmente es Itachi quien debería ser el Drácula, pero en su ausencia esa herencia llega a Sasuke, solo que ni él ni nadie lo sabía en un principio y por si acaso él pide que se ponga esa regla para proteger a las mujeres de la organización pues teme no poder contenerse. Es muy importante saber, también, que solo un Drácula puede crear a una Draculina. Cuando Sasuke le pidió perdón en el capítulo siete a Sakura fue porque él se dio cuenta de que es un Drácula y por eso teme no poder contenerse. ¿Por qué poner a una chica en el equipo de Sasuke? Porque Sakura era la única aprendiz de Tsunade, la más estricta de las sacerdotisas del cielo, por lo que Sakura debía reconocer su lugar sin olvidar que era necesario poner al menos a una mujer en cada equipo y ella pensó que era la decisión más sensata, ¡Y no se equivocó! Cualquiera se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke, Sakura tan solo demostró que era débil como mujer, además ellos ya habían tenido una buena relación antes de ser metidos a un equipo, ella era la elección más sensata y aún así se dio esta situación ~ Ahora, yendo a la importancia del capítulo de anterior: No es que Sakura se doblegara fácilmente, sino que ella sabe reconocer que Sasuke tiene razón y está siendo inmensamente sincero con ella, algo que a él se le dificultaría naturalmente pero que le ha salido tan bien en esta ocasión. Quiero decir, ¡el maldito le pidió matrimonio! Y, realmente, él está abordando cualquier sueño indio que ella pudiera tener, así que como mujer es débil. ¡Y ADMITÁMOSLO, DEMONIOS! Como mujeres somos así: débiles a los encantos del hombre al que amamos, pero aunque Sakura quisiera ella no podría ni siquiera tocarlo pues NO ES UNA DRACULINA COMPLETA. Para aclarar lo de que Sakura escogió a Sasuke: él lo dice en cuanto al hecho de que ella se enamoró a pesar de saber que existía una importante regla para no hacerlo. Dejaré que busques los detalles de la Draculina en el capítulo dos, ahí está lo que necesitas saber sobre su transformación.

Para **inesUchiha**: La familia Uchiha posee un linaje puro que se mantuvo durante cientos de años y mira que Sasuke lo vino a romper con una Draculina, pero una Draculina no es demasiado distinta a otra mujer Uchiha xD Una Draculina es una creación del Drácula, comparten sangre, por lo que ambos serían Uchiha incluso si Sakura se negara a obtener su apellido. En cuanto a cuánta culpa tiene Sakura o no, en realidad no se trata de culpabilidad... intencionalmente le dio las palabras incorrectas a Sasuke para que la provocara un poco, pero es un hecho que una persona y, sobre todo, una mujer no puede mandar sobre su corazón, por así decirlo. Ella no podía haber escogido enamorarse o no y aunque se enamoró Sakura decide guardarlo en secreto hasta el momento en que ella se entrega a Sasuke y, ¡boom! Bienvenida a la vida vampírica, pelirrosa. Pero me encanta tu conclusión pues eso es algo muy importante que se menciona en este capítulo tanto como en el anterior~ Pero déjame aclarar: ella NO lo puso entre la espada y la pared, fue cosa de dos y Sasuke lo dice por sí mismo, que él tomó sus propias decisiones y eso enfurece a Sakura pues ella no pidió ser una Draculina, pero lo que más la ha lastimado es el hecho de que Sasuke no se detuvo ni un instante para mirar atrás luego de asesinarla. Me alegra mucho que te guste y me encantará tenerte por aquí en la segunda parte *^*/

Para **Akirako**: Como dije antes la familia Uchiha tiene un linaje vampírico puro, por lo que su madre es vampiresa de nacimiento y de un linaje puro al igual que su esposo. Con los Uchiha hay muchas casas con diferentes miembros que se casan entre sí, generalmente siendo primos segundos o hasta más lejano aún, pero nunca la misma casa entre sí, este sería el caso de los padres de Sasuke. Y Sakura es la primer Draculina de toooooda la familia Uchiha~ Como ya dije, ella lo ama, no pudo evitarlo xDD Además queda un capítulo ewe Esperen por él ¬w¬

Sería todo, disfrútenlo :3 ¡SOLO QUEDA UNO!

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa fue la peor cena de la historia. Fue tan mala que no pudieron siquiera empezar con las entradas pues la discusión había ahuyentado a las sirvientas del comedor. Interrumpir semejante momento les hubiese costado la vida, lo tenían muy claro… pero incluso con todo aquello el grupo de hombres y mujeres se mantuvo tras las puertas que les correspondían esperando a conocer un momento apropiado o inclusive una señal de su patrón para poder entrar al comedor con los "platillos" que especialmente habían preparado.<p>

Pero tal momento o señal no llegaron. En realidad la situación se tornó mucho más delicada de lo que todos ellos hubiesen esperado… en el mismísimo instante en que Sasuke terminó de formular aquella oración los rostros de todos los sirvientes se preocuparon. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido por boca del ama de llaves, misma que había sido informada a detalle por Orochimaru, el invitado que Sasuke había traído a casa. De esa forma todos estuvieron a nada de perder la cordura, sin saber qué debían hacer al respecto, pero el ama de llaves mantuvo la mente fresca antes de que el caos reinara.

Una respuesta bastaba. Pero esa respuesta no iba a llegar por sus propios labios, ella no tenía el coraje de gritarle al mundo que amaba al hombre que había desgraciado su completa existencia. Nadie podría comprenderlo y ni ella misma lograba hacerlo… estaba tan molesta con su propia persona que no podía sobrellevarlo fácilmente. Sus manos se apretaron, una contra su pecho y la otro sobre su vientre, subiendo hasta la zona en que él había perforado en el momento en que la asesinó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

La puerta se abrió y tanto Sasuke como Sakura reaccionaron con sorpresa pues no esperaban ser interrumpidos. El ama de llaves había aparecido tras tranquilizar a todos, con dos sirvientas de compañía, a lo que los ojos de Sasuke temblaron a punto de enfurecerse pero la mujer inclinó su cabeza hacia Sakura antes de que las otras dos sirvientas lo hicieran. La trataron como su dueña y señora, terminando por hacer una reverencia decente antes de que la mayor de las mujeres finalmente hablara para la pelirrosa, cuyos ojos se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas y el rostro se le estaba enrojeciendo del esfuerzo por contener las mismas. La intromisión fue tan inesperada que Sasuke no la mató antes tan solo por eso.

—Mi señora —esa forma de llamarla hizo que a los dos se le erizara la piel en un instante, antes que la mujer levantara el rostro para verla—. Le daremos un retoque y la guiaremos hasta la sala principal, donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

Oh, Sasuke iba a arrancarle la cabeza. Lo decidió en ese instante y sus ojos estuvieron a nada de volverse rojos a causa de aquello, pero lo contuvo cuando la mano derecha, delicada y enguantada, se extendió hacia la mano que esa mujer le tendió en ese último momento de una forma dulce y maternal. Definitivamente algo que Mikoto habría hecho para asegurar que el capricho de Sasuke se cumpliera y él sintió un agradecimiento inexplicable en su interior pese a que Sakura dudaba, pero al final ella tomó la mano de esa mujer y fue atraída por la misma mientras esta y las otras sirvientas escoltaban a Sakura al tocador. Él contuvo el aliento por varios segundos cuando ella finalmente se retiró.

—Mi señor —un sirviente interrumpió su letargo, a lo que él lo miró con confusión aún, algo mareado por la situación anterior, por el estrés—. Lord Orochimaru tiene todo listo.

—Por supuesto —casi sentía que iba a morir, pero estaba bien. Todo estaría bien.

**Capítulo Nueve**

Estaba temblando. No se dio cuenta de que había estado temblando todo ese tiempo hasta que se miró a sí misma, pero ella estaba temblando a más no poder. Y en el momento en que lo notó su mano izquierda quiso detener la derecha, pero estaba demasiado en pánico. Su cuerpo sentía una emoción extraña que ella misma no recordaba que hubiese tenido en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, pero igual intentó frenarse con desesperación pues no concebía el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviese tan asustado y excitado a la vez. ¿Qué pasaba?

La mano del ama de llaves se colocó sobre sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos cálidos le dijeron a mudas que no importaba si estaba asustada, que estaba bien. Entonces su voz entonó una dulce melodía mientras acariciaba las manos de Sakura con cariño, en lo que las otras dos sirvientes arreglaban detalles en su vestido y en su peinado, cambiándolo. Le soltaron el cabello pues sabían que Sasuke lo prefería así y éste estaba lo suficientemente rígido que los rizos se habían quedado en él, haciéndole lucir una belleza natural con ondulaciones a causa del peso del mismísimo cabello. Aquella mujer empezó a entonar una encantadora canción, tan solo para tranquilizarla.

Cuando Sakura fue escoltada hacia la sala principal las decoraciones en su cabello, de flores naturales, habían sido sustituidas por flores más frescas mientras que un ramo de rosas hermosas se le colocó en las manos. Su temblor había desaparecido mientras ella había caminado todo ese tramo con esa canción al oído y lo hizo hasta las puertas del salón principal, donde se llevaron a cabo incontables fiestas y bailes de gala. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que Sasuke estaba en el interior e igual él lo hizo cuando él sintió que ella finalmente estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Las grandes puertas fueron empujadas por dos sirvientes y al ser así presentaron ante ella un escenario de hermosos pétalos en colores suaves adornando una alfombra blanca que dirigía hasta lo que parecía ser un altar, donde los ojos negros de Sasuke aguardaban. Él tan de traje que le habían cambiado en un instante y ella volvió a temblar en ese instante, como si la canción nunca hubiese sido entonada antes a su oído. Las dos sirvientas que acompañaban al ama de llaves se retiraron, uniéndose a los sirvientes que estaban a cada costado.

Entonces la canción volvió a llegar a sus oídos, sorprendiéndola un poco… pero como empezó el ama de llaves la canción al final se extendió a todos los sirvientes. Sasuke la conocía y comprendía el apoyo que esa canción representaba para él y para todos, sobre todo comprendía que era un método para tranquilizar el alma perturbada de su prometida que había empezado a caminar hacia él, frente aquél enorme ventanal que mostraba la luna, de la mano del ama de llaves que lo cuidó a él de niño hace tantos años atrás.

La mano de Sakura fue sostenida para apoyarla en subir los cuatro escalones que llevaban a ese hombre y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él y supo que tenía que mirarlo el temblor volvió a ella, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron se detuvo… esos ojos que ella conoció tan profundos, misteriosos y fríos eran tan diferentes ahora. Eran los ojos que solo vio contadas veces, tan contadas que lo haría con una sola mujer. Eran dulces y románticos, eran cariñosos y hasta nerviosos, como inexpertos. Eran los ojos que él tenía cuando le dio el primer beso, cuando se disculpó por no poder controlarse y alejarse, cuando la llevó a la cama y cuando la asesinó.

No los había recordado jamás. No había podido recordar que él la había visto con esos ojos una última vez antes de hacerle tanto daño y que un sufrimiento se posó en ellos. Ella no había podido acomodar eso en su memoria nunca antes. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en odiarlo que había pasado totalmente por alto aquellos ojos de cachorro que exigían amor y atención, ella era una idiota. Ella era estúpida y torpe, tanto que ahora estaba en un altar que muchas mujeres Uchiha usaron antes. Ella era la novia ahora.

Los ojos de Orochimaru los observaron con atención: entonces él había suprimido los deseos asesinos de Sakura, ¿eh? Estaba sorprendido. Él había encantado y engañado tanto a esa mujer que la había convencido de llegar a las alturas más peligrosas del partido por puro amor infantil y torpe. Ella iba a sufrir cuando descubriera que había sido engañada de nuevo, eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro, pero ahora tenía que proseguir o de lo contrario Sasuke enfurecería. De aquél modo él prosiguió a sonreír con suavidad y permitió que ellos se observaran un poco más.

—Nos hemos reunido el día de hoy, aquí, para celebrar un ritual que ha sido heredado por tantas generaciones en que la raza real de los Uchiha ha mantenido la tradición del deseo y el amor, de la pasión de las tinieblas concentradas en un instante —dijo él—. El blanco representa la honestidad de éste acto… Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías retirar su guante? Necesitaré sus manos derechas.

Pero ellos no se habían desconectado las miradas en ese tiempo. Sakura mantuvo el ramo en la mano izquierda y movió la derecha para ponerla a disposición de Sasuke, a modo que él tomó el guante por el dedo medio antes de deslizarlo suavemente para liberar su mano de aquella cubierta de tela de seda. Cuando se lo quitó lo dejó caer sin preocupación y entonces Orochimaru tomó una caja dorada, pequeña, para abrirla y exponer un cordón rojo brillante en el interior acojinado, tomándolo con mucha delicadeza y mirándolos, a lo que ellos finalmente separaron la vista de los ojos ajenos y prestaron sus respectivas manos derechas.

—Este es el cordón del destino —mencionó para ellos, mientras extendía un pequeño pedazo y acercó la punta a la mano de Sakura, a modo que este rodeó su dedo meñique con velocidad y se amarró a él por sí mismo—. Esto unirá su destino de por vida… como un hombre y como la mujer de ese hombre. Como dos en un solo camino.

Cuando Orochimaru cortó el cordón y lo acercó a la mano de Sasuke éste se adhirió a su dedo meñique, a modo que ambos estaban ahora ligados por aquél hilo que al sentir ambas energías conectadas empezó a estirarse desde la mitad del mismo. Orochimaru había estado utilizando guantes y tan solo los otros dos habían observado por un instante el cordón antes de volver a verse a los ojos. Entonces Orochimaru tomó una copa colocándolo frente a ambos y posicionando una daga sobre ésta.

—El sacrificio de la sangre es, para la ceremonia, como un sello —el cordón seguía extendiéndose poco a poco, a lo que Orochimaru miró de soslayo con ligera sorpresa… aquello no representaba nada bueno—. Hieran las palmas de sus manos y depositen aquí su sangre.

Parecía un procedimiento bastante… cliché, de hecho. Sakura hirió su propia mano y permitió que las gotas de su sangre se derramaran al interior de la copa, mientras que Sasuke espero a que ella terminara antes de imitar sus actos. Su sangre se unió y tras unas gotas de la misma ellos permitieron que Orochimaru les retirara aquella copa, para que vertiera una pequeña cantidad de vino y le levantara frente a ambos, exponiéndola ante ellos y ante todos, antes de proseguir.

—Todos somos testigos. La luna también lo es… esta noche ellos unen sus esencias para volverse uno con el otro y beberán sus sangres como tal —él prestó la copa, una última vez, para que primero ella bebiera un solo trago y luego él, terminando el poco contenido así.

Fue entonces cuando el cordón se perdió de la vista, volviéndose invisible, pero también del tacto pues ellos ya no podían sentirlo. Desapareció por completo sumándose al ambiente pero permaneciendo ahí eternamente para unir sus destinos en secreto para el resto de la eternidad, incluso una vez sus vidas se perdiesen.

Sakura no había notado que las voces de todos los sirvientes habían continuado cantando para ellos todo el tiempo pero la voz de Orochimaru se había impuesto más fuerte que las de todos ellos… sus heridas se sanaron por sí mismas tras beber la mezcla de sus sangres y cuando se dio cuenta la mano del pelinegro había tomado la suya, la que permanecía desnuda, para traerla consigo escalones abajo con mucho cuidado. Y Orochimaru los observó, como si fueran un par de enamorados, desplazándose hasta el centro del salón para que él colocara una mano en la cintura de Sakura y con la otra sostuviera la mano de Sakura.

—La sangre que ha sellado su amor —murmuró Orochimaru—, prometiendo un destino unido, jamás separado ni por la distancia… el uno para el otro hasta el final de la existencia del universo. Ni siquiera el mismo Hades podría separarlos.

Él la había tomado con tanta facilidad en un silencio eterno que estaban compartiendo en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos parecían conectados para la perpetuidad y los movimientos de sus cuerpos se volvieron automáticos, de algún modo, hasta ajustarse al baile. Las palabras y la lucha que ella había previsto para esa noche eran asuntos que se habían perdido para ser tirados a la basura en el instante que ella empezó a creer en sus palabras y el arrepentimiento era una opción nula ahora pues ni siquiera el mismo Hades podría separar sus destinos.

¿Por qué esa idea era tan reconfortante que se relajó con solo pensarlo?

Su mejilla conoció el apoyo del hombro ajeno y sus ojos se cerraron con paz por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Sus pies siguieron el ritmo que los de Sasuke y ella tardó unos segundos antes de sentir que Sasuke apoyaba su cabeza contra la de ella en un gesto tierno y amoroso mientras compartían el protagónico de esa pieza. Ahora ella era la única señora de esa casa y él el único patrón. Ahora ellos tenían sobre sus hombros un legado y una responsabilidad por delante. La familia noble, los Uchiha, eran ahora solo ellos dos juntos, bailando y tomándose la mano. Entonces ambos abrieron los ojos y se vieron el uno al otro una vez más y el deseo fue liberado.

Las dos manos de la pelirrosa tomaron su rostro con una necesidad inigualable de tenerlo, mientras las manos de Sasuke apretaron sus hombros queriendo asegurarse que ella no escaparía de entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se sellaron con fuerza y ellos expresaron que en realidad se habían necesitado. Ellos se querían, se deseaban y se necesitaban tanto que el frenesí de su beso los hizo perderse de la realidad por unos segundos, abrazándoles la agitación y el placer del roce de sus labios, sellando con aquello un trato.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos ya no tenían el iluminado salón como escenario y las voces de su coro se habían vuelto lejanas, apenas perceptibles. Ella lo vio a él a los ojos antes de soltarlo con cuidado y él la liberó de su agarre permitiendo que reconociera el sitio con sus propios ojos: la luz era baja pero podía saber que estaban en una de las habitaciones, solo que esta era casi el doble de grande a la que ella había ocupado antes y sus ojos maravillados por la belleza y delicadeza con que estaba adornada la habitación terminó dándole la espalda a su ahora cónyuge.

—Este sitio…

—Solía ser la habitación de mis padres —ella dejó sus manos sobre la falda de su hermoso vestido—. Ahora será nuestra… es la habitación de un matrimonio.

—¿Del nuestro? —los ojos verdes de Sakura mostraron un reflejo a la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas, con una cierta nostalgia antes de que él sintiera un golpe de desesperación para alcanzarla.

—Eres mi mujer ahora —su voz cariñosa hizo que Sakura levantara el rostro—. Debías ser tú, Sakura… sin importar qué.

—¿Por qué yo? —ella se giró de inmediato, encontrándoselo cara a cara y descolocándose un poco ante la cercanía que tenían. Aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios tan rápido que tragó saliva para recuperar la calma—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?

—Porque eres la mujer que me ama y que más me podrá amar en toda mi vida —los ojos de Sakura no parecieron convencidos con aquello y ella desvió la mirada casi de forma inmediata… pero la mano cálida y masculina de Sasuke le tomó por su mejilla para obligarle a verlo—. Y porque también eres la mujer que amo y que más podré amar en toda mi vida.

La sinceridad de aquellas palabras provocó que sus orbes se cristalizaran tan rápido que no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón se aceleró pues ella no podía creer que de hecho él era quien había pronunciado semejante frase para ella. Ella lo amaba como el primer día y él la amaba a ella por igual, ¿eh? Aquello como una pura ilusión siempre pudo sacarle más de un suspiro quinceañero a Sakura, pero ahora tenerlas en vivo y en directo representaba sin lugar a dudas las lágrimas y el rostro adolorido que ella le mostró. Movió su rostro contra la mano de Sasuke, para poder sentir aquél tacto varonil, mientras evitaba hacer ruido alguno, pero él movió sus pulgares a limpiar las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

—Una vez me escogiste se volvió inevitable, pues yo ya sabía que eras tú… ya te quería demasiado —él la acercó hacia sí mismo, permitiendo que se ocultara en su pecho—. Era el destino desde siempre, Sakura. El que nos trajo aquí.

—Por siempre —susurró ella entre su propio llanto.

—Ni siquiera Hades podría cambiar ese hecho… incluso después de la muerte serás mía y yo seré tuyo, Sakura. Jamás cambiará.

Fue el beso amoroso en su cabellera el que le hizo levantar el rostro para que él depositara uno puritano en los labios de ella. La abrazó con cariño y dejó que ella lo abrazara de la misma forma y disfrutara de su eterna exclusividad, de la idea de ser solo el uno para el otro y para nadie más. Ella comprendía más mientras él más demostraba y le decía que no había cosa en el universo que hubiese podido alterar el hecho de que estaban predestinados desde antes de nacer. Ella estaba convencida de que todo lo que él le decía era una sola verdad sin precedentes.

Él no mentía y lo demostró con las dulces caricias que le dio a la piel expuesta de Sakura para tranquilizar sus lágrimas. Él le quito, entre juegos y meneándose en un vaivén que asimilaba al baile, el guante que le quedaba. Jugó con cada uno de sus dedos de una forma sutil y adorable mientras la tenía para él solo en esa habitación. Y cuando se dieron el próximo beso comprendieron que se querían tanto, que se necesitaban tanto, que se amaban y se deseaban tanto que no quedaba más que hacer que consumar su matrimonio.

La luna y ellos serían los únicos testigos de un amor único.

Sasuke la abrazó por debajo de los brazos y Sakura pasó sus brazos sobre los de él, enredándolos en su cuello con nerviosismo. Sakura no era virgen pero solo se había acostado con él y una sola vez en toda su vida. Había pasado más de un año desde aquello así que estaba un poco asustada, pero los besos dulces y suaves que Sasuke depositó por encima de toda su mandíbula mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda la tranquilizaron. Aquellos dedos del moreno le sirvieron para desatar el corsé que tan bien le habían puesto y él se inclinó hasta presionar sus labios contra el hombro de ella.

Claro. Sakura estaba nerviosa. Esa misma noche se había enterado que se casaría o, más bien, había tomado la decisión de acceder a su propio y destinado matrimonio. Pero lo más inesperado fue aquella dulzura que él todavía tuvo para regalarle a ella en todo momento, como aquella noche, previo a asesinarla. Él mostraba un cariño que era ardiente, que hacía que cada toque de sus manos se sintiera como fuego contra su piel incluso siendo tan suaves y atentos, tan cariñosos y cuidadosos. Él tenía ese algo especial que a ella le hacía sentir todo.

Ella había conocido las mariposas en el estómago la primera vez que hablaron a solas y él sonrió. Ella había sentido este dolor en el pecho que la había hecho sufrir y llorar a mares la primera vez que lo vio herido. Sakura había saboreado el sabor de los labios de Sasuke tan pocas veces que se sentía mareada otra vez, como la primera vez, a cada ocasión en que él unía sus labios a los de ella. Sakura había memorizado el tacto de sus dedos desde la primera vez que le tendió la mano para que ella se apoyara y ella prometió nunca olvidarlo, pues que él la tocara le hacía sentir un millón de cosas que no podía comprender. Cuando Sakura escuchó por primera vez su nombre ser mencionado por él sintió que se desmayaría, y cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oler el cabello de Sasuke se apaciguó como nunca creyó.

Sasuke representaba tantísimas cosas para todos y cada uno de los sentidos y emociones de Sakura. Él tenía una habilidad para llevarla del cielo al infierno en un instante, tanto como viceversa. Nunca había conocido a un salvador tan despiadado, ni a un pecador tan bondadoso como él. Era comprensible que ella fuera totalmente inútil una vez él estaba tan cerca a tal grado que ella hubiese desplazado a segundo plano la misión que tuvo en mente por más de un año tan solo por unas cuantas palabras bonitas y "sinceras", por una estúpida y romántica idea que no iba a servirle de nada ni a ella ni el mundo, pero cuando una mujer está enamorada más que vivir el amor vive una ilusión estúpida y ella volvía a caer.

Cuando el vestido de Sakura se deslizó abajo por su cuerpo ella ni siquiera se molestó por soltar a Sasuke y, en cambio, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ella podía recordar que él ya la había tratado con delicadeza antes, pero esta era otra vez como la primera vez pues el cuerpo de Sakura no era el mismo, ella había cambiado pues ella había tenido que renacer por el capricho del hombre que deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por encima de su piel, con una suavidad que le causaba escalofríos, a lo largo de toda su espalda antes de acercarse lo suficiente a su oído para susurrar algún conjuro que haría a Sakura más torpe.

—Tu cuerpo sigue siendo solo mío —lo afirmó, sabiendo que esas reacciones solo podían ameritarse a él mismo. Oh, dulce bastardo.

Tan solo escuchar su voz en su oído había logrado que ella afianzara su agarre a él con una necesidad que no debía existir en el universo. Sentía que estaba sufriendo pero gozando al mismo tiempo y eso no podía ser tan bueno como su cuerpo se lo decía. Sakura abrió sus ojos tan solo para encontrarse la oscuridad de la habitación, ver apenas los cabellos negro azabache de su marido y sentir aquél aroma que sentía que la mantenía tan dócil, sin capacidad de alterarse, pues sentía que con ese olor cerca de su nariz podría dormir una eternidad completa sin siquiera darse cuenta de aquello.

Entonces lo besos de Sasuke subieron por su cuello justo mientras sus brazos la rodeaban de una forma necesitada, apenas un poco arriba de la cintura, tratándola con una atención que haría que cualquiera que conociera suficiente al pelinegro se preocupara. Él no tendía a ser un hombre cálido, pero ella era un caso especial, ¿eh? Sakura aflojó su agarre tan solo para verificar aquello que pensaba en los ojos de Sasuke y cuando los vio estos brillaban con la luna, haciendo que ella sintiera una presión en el pecho que le causaba deseos de llorar, pero ella era una mujer muy fuerte: Sakura tenía que resistirlos. Y así como lo resistiría no iba a permitir que él notara el nudo que ella tenía en la garganta.

Las dos manos delgadas y delicadas de Sakura se situaron en su pecho, aprovechando para desamarrar el moño que le habían puesto los sirvientes, mirándolo mientras lo deshacía antes de volver sus ojos a los contrarios y jalar del listón. Nunca había conocido un coqueteo tan puro con nadie en todo el mundo, ni lo había escuchado ni mucho menos leído al respecto, pues este era un sentimiento único de dos amantes que sentían habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados. Y tras dejar que el listón cayera hasta el suelo Sakura empezó a deshacerse de los botones que hacían de escudo entre ella y la piel de él, despejando el camino mientras bajaba y aprovechando el viaje para también liberarlo de los pocos botones del saco, con una sutileza amorosa que se podía notar en cada acto que destilaba amor.

Sakura estaba por terminar cuando él la liberó de su abrazo y se inclinó tan solo un poco para levantarla como una princesa, pero lo hizo tan rápido que la sorprendió y tan solo logró encogerse entre sus brazos, aún algo cohibida y pudorosa, procurando cubrirse los senos que ahora no tenían protección en la ausencia del vestido. Pero Sasuke estaba más ocupado asegurándose de que su camino estaba limpio, colocando su rodilla derecha contra la cama para apoyarse antes de depositarla a ella como el objeto más preciado de toda su vida, con una delicadeza que no recordaba ni siquiera de esa noche en que él utilizó su propia mano para atravesarla. Ella perdió nerviosismo poco a poco.

El pelinegro se quedó inclinado, apoyándose con una mano, como el príncipe que está a punto de dar su beso de amor verdadero, pero se daba un momento para observar la belleza de su princesa en ese efímero momento que en realidad ellos sentían como eterno: aprovechó que ella había hecho lo suyo para lograr retirarse el saco y la camisa sin resistencia de estos, dejando que cayeran al suelo mientras Sakura se atrevía a descubrirse el busto, ahora estirando los brazos perezosamente hacia arriba y terminar por sostenerse la muñeca izquierda con la mano diestra por encima del nivel de su cabeza.

Aquél beso los superó a ambos, desatando la pasión que habían encerrado durante tantísimo tiempo y las manos de Sasuke se designaron a tomar total posesión del cuerpo que él había conocido tan solo una vez y que con esa única vez él ya sabía que le pertenecía para el resto de la eternidad, por los votos que habían hecho en silencio y porque el destino así lo había dispuesto para ambos. Ninguno de los dos tenía la opción de negarse a lo que estaba escrito y solo podían dejarse llevar por aquél peligroso amor que destruiría mundos.

Sakura había sostenido el rostro de Sasuke con esa misma necesidad con que él había buscado sentir su piel porque lo necesitaba así de cerca y suyo. Él se aventuró por cada mínima curva queriendo recordar el más mínimo recoveco que existiera en su cuerpo pero cada uno de sus toques eran candela y ella no se limitaba a reaccionar con cada movimiento que su cuerpo hacía en lo que podría ser un mínimo impulso y, bueno, aquello a él podía enloquecerlo lentamente y mira que se daba cuenta de todo, pero donde encontraba los puntos con un favoritismo erógeno él terminaba haciendo énfasis por verla excitarse, para él hacerlo igual.

El día cero representaba una boda, no simplemente el inicio de una temporada de apareamiento para los suyos, pero no podía dejarse pasar la importancia de la noche de bodas, ¡por supuesto que no! Pues era consumar su matrimonio y era demostrar que todo lo que habían hecho y habían esperado era por algo… y conforme las caricias de él provocaban que ella reaccionara con más fuerza su cuerpo más reconocía que ella era una Draculina y él era, en efecto, su Drácula, por lo tanto su dueño. Aquella fluidez de energía que ella sintió correr por su cuerpo respondería un sinfín de preguntas que habían quedado sin respuesta desde ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero eso fue desplazado a segundo plano junto a la idea de vengarse del hombre que depositaba besos haciendo un recorrido por entre sus senos, descendiendo sobre su vientre y encontrando finalmente su ombligo.

Incluso mientras él hacía aquello tenía la paciencia y la atención para enganchar sus pulgares en las bragas blancas que ella había estado usando, dejándola desnuda de un segundo a otro antes de detenerse para poder levantar la vista y encontrarse con aquél rostro avergonzado que ella tenía, acalorado, agitado, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y todo ese cuadro bastó para que a él se le olvidara el interés que tenía por seguir descendiendo con sus besos traviesos y en lugar de ello saltó a sus labios de una forma deseosa, otra vez necesitando aquél tacto. Y Sakura volvió a ser su mejor apoyo al él sentirse perder en la unión de sus labios cuando ella llevó sus manos a liberar lo apretado que estaba su pantalón y, aún más, la criatura que estaba en estos luchando por salir.

Ahora estaban los dos desabrigados del calor de sus prendas. Ella debajo de él, que apoyaba su cuerpo en la cama con sus dos brazos y, bueno, Sakura aún sentía algo de inseguridad al apretar ligeramente sus rodillas entre sí. Pero es que sus ojos con ese temple tan duro, tan frío, estaban penetrando en lo más profundo de su conciencia y ella no estaba lo suficientemente segura a estas alturas… pero una de las manos de Sasuke separó sus piernas con mucho cuidado, acomodándose ahora entre estas, mientras su otra mano se posaba en la mejilla de la pelirrosa para inclinarse y depositar un muy dulce beso en sus labios, prometiéndole de esa forma que todo iba a estar bien. Ella no tenía razones para temer.

La primera vez que habían estado juntos Sakura sintió el dolor que conlleva ser una mujer virgen. Esta segunda vez no fue demasiado diferente, pues virgen o no ella solo lo había hecho una única vez con él y el tiempo junto a la distancia no le habían favorecido de ninguna forma a su cuerpo para recibir al pelinegro, así que el primer quejido que fue de evidente dolor, aunque no fuese una agonía, le indicaron a él que debía permanecer siendo suave y cuidadoso de no lastimarla, pues ella no era cualquier cosa para él después de todo: no había persona o cosa más preciada para Sasuke que su esposa.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, hemos llegado al final. Y aunque me hubiese encantado responder los reviews ahora mismo como hago usualmente me temo que dedicaré ese espacio para el final de este capítulo pues si les respondo podría arruinarlo e_e ¡Y me niego! De esta forma les pido de favor que lean el capítulo y luego las respuestas a sus reviews hasta el final~ Gracias por ser tan lindamente comprensivos 8D Disfrútenlo~

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke había logrado el perfecto balance entre el dolor que se iba desvaneciendo para Sakura y la anestesia que todos sus besos cariñosos podían llegar a lograr. Ella no se sintió como la tonta que le daría hijos para que él lograse su objetivo, en realidad se sintió como la mujer querida que una esposa debía de ser todos los días de su vida. Cada una de sus más mínimas atenciones le dijeron a ella que su lugar estaba al lado de él, mientras que sus manos se sostenían de su espalda aceptando el vaivén que él controlaba entre ambas caderas, consiguiendo poco a poco que ella tolerara y correspondiera al acto de amor que estaban compartiendo como la pareja que eran.<p>

No dejó de doler fácilmente, pero el placer vino a ella eventualmente. Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente para que él dejara de tener consideraciones con el cuerpo de Sakura que había estado demasiado tiempo separado de él y, aunque uno no lo crea, los vampiros también sudan y se mezclan en ese tipo de amor que ellos demostraban con el fin de ser uno, de procrear o no, pero de sentirse completamente unidos. Ella no creía que se pudiera sentir uno tan cerca del otro hasta que estaba con él de esa forma, demostrándole que ella era tan suya como él lo era de ella.

Para una mujer tan poco experimentada aquél tipo de amor era inigualable. Una podía sentirse completa con tan solo aquello y era tan feliz que no podía controlar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando se encontraron en el más alto frenesí de su entrega de amor… realmente aquello fue el principal detonante de que ella se sintiera tan fuertemente abrumada por aquella mezcla de emociones. El clímax fue lo que oficialmente logró hacer que ella no resistiera toda aquella presión en su pecho.

Él había colocado sus dos manos contra la cama para sostenerse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tan solo para no caer derrotado sobre el cuerpo de Sakura pues evitaba lastimarla a toda costa, y por sus actos terminó recibiendo atenciones cariñosas en su propia piel por los dedos de ella, que se detuvieron tan solo para pasar de debajo de sus brazos a sus hombros, recorriendo un camino por encima de su pecho. Así fue que la mano diestra de Sakura dejó de tocarlo por escaso tiempo para encontrarse en contacto próximo con su mejilla, haciendo que él levantara la vista hasta el rostro de ella.

—Sasuke-kun —había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había escuchado que ella lo llamara así, por lo que sonrió enternecido. Pero pronto se vio alarmado ante las lágrimas que tomaron posesión de sus ojos—, te amo…

**Capítulo Diez**

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos la habitación seguía a oscuras. Sabía que cuando mucho eran las tres de la mañana pues su ceremonia de matrimonio se había celebrado a la media noche, pero aquello no era tan importante como parecía…

Su cabeza dolía casi tanto como todo su cuerpo, mientras que su brazo derecho parecía especialmente adolorido. La mejilla derecha de Sakura estaba contra el suelo y ella apenas había sido cubierta por la sábana en que estaba enredada desde un inicio. La recámara se había vuelto un caos en aquél instante que la habitación se había iluminado con tanta fuerza para verse envuelta ahora en la desdicha a diferencia de lo que originalmente era. No era un espanto pero con algunos muebles rotos uno sabía que lo acontecido ahí adentro, por más fugaz que hubiese sido, no era nada que uno se esperaría en una noche de bodas por más salvaje que pudiera ser la pareja.

Ella se puso de pie con dificultad e incluso con su cuerpo herido y débil se movió en busca de abrigo decente. Miró alrededor y el vestido de novia parecía tan poco atractivo que pasó de él sin dudarlo antes de encontrar la que parecía ser su ropa interior de hace un par de horas y cerca la camisa que él había utilizado. Estaba metiendo uno de sus brazos en la manga cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta con fuerza, no sorprendiéndole aquél hecho se dirigió allá mientras terminaba de abrocharla, pero antes de abrir la puerta hizo una breve pausa para ver una última vez lo que ella había hecho, y recordó que llevaba puestas esas joyas familiares que pesaban demasiado y necesitaba quitarse de inmediato.

Al abrir la puerta el ama de llaves y los sirvientes la miraron con inquietud, pero los ojos fríos de la pelirrosa fueron muestra suficiente para la mujer mayor que retrocedió agachando su cabeza ante la que ahora era considerada su señora. Después de todo su amo se lo había ordenado antes de que ella llegara: independientemente del resultado de las cosas ella era la única señora que esa casa podía tener y se le debía respetar, así que ellos empezaron a retirarse abriendo espacio para que ella pasara.

Los pasos a pie descalzo de Sakura parecían inciertos, pero tenían la firmeza que una mujer de temple de acero poseía. Su brazo derecho le dolía un mar, así que no podía evitar sostenerlo. E increíblemente la ausencia de miradas acusándola o de voces murmurando lo que había hecho era peor tortura que la posible existencia de estas. Todos estaban agachando su cabeza a la dueña de aquella casa que ahora abandonaba la escena tras haber permanecido ni siquiera veinticuatro horas completas ahí… cuando Sakura llegó a las puertas lo que se encontró fue al sacerdote sonriendo mientras sostenía la misma para que ella pasara.

Orochimaru se despidió haciéndole sentir aún más herida emocionalmente de lo que ella de hecho ya estaba. Ese hombre había obtenido lo que quería al apoyar a Sasuke con todos esos caprichos inútiles: ver un poco de drama, de acción y de emoción. Eso era todo lo que quería Orochimaru… ni siquiera esperaba un nuevo dominio del mundo a manos de Sasuke, él quería emocionarse con un drama que no podía encontrarse en libros, en películas o en programas de televisión. La historia de amor de dos vampiros ya era lo suficientemente dramática con ese mínimo argumento, si le sumabas los detalles que ellos tenían era entonces la historia perfecta para un depravado como él. Ambos habían sido utilizados.

Sakura mantuvo su paso varios kilómetros más. Había pasado de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando ella supo que no era necesario caminar más. Sus ojos verdes observaron los azul celeste de Naruto, que no podía caer en la sorpresa de encontrársela a mitad de la nada como cualquier otro miembro del equipo hacía. Todos se habían adelantado al equipo de reconocimiento y rastreo oficial mientras mantenían comunicación, lo supo cuando escuchó a Ino comunicarse de forma acelerada para decir que finalmente la habían encontrado. Pero ahora todos estaban estáticos esperando una señal de su parte.

—Sakura-chan —la voz de Naruto volvió a romper el silencio, dudando si moverse de lugar y quedándose más asustado que antes cuando la sonrisa de Sakura surcó su rostro con esa debilidad y toque de nostalgia.

Ella se permitió a sí misma perder lo que le quedaba de fuerza para resistir hasta encontrarlos y se fue hacia el frente, cayendo apenas de rodillas pues Naruto había sido lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla en el acto, decidido a no permitir que ella se hiriera más con aquello. Sakura había estado a punto de desmayar cuando cayó, pero sentir a Naruto sostenerla de esa forma sobreprotectora la hizo mantenerse consciente para explicarse, no tenía sentido que se perdiera en ese momento.

—Naruto —la voz de ella causó especial interés por todos—, lo logré —pero su voz empezó a romperse en ese momento—. Sasuke no hará nada ahora.

—Sakura-chan… hueles a él.

—Naruto —su sonrisa era dolorosa, todos lo sentían en su interior, mientras ella se recargaba en el hombro amigo intentando contener sus lágrimas—. Sasuke no hará ningún daño, Naruto. Sasuke ya no lastimará a nadie, ¿lo sabes? Naruto… yo detuve a Sasuke-kun.

—Ya está bien, Sakura-chan —el abrazo del rubio se volvió cada vez más cariñoso mientras la sostenía—. Déjalo ir, Sakura-chan.

—Naruto —esa vez lo llamó en un sollozo—, lamento amarlo tanto, Naruto.

Aquella noche, a mitad de un bosque de Alemania, el mundo fue perturbado y sufrió con la pérdida de aquella mujer. Sakura no había tenido jamás la fuerza suficiente y no la tendría nunca pues una mujer no podría matar al hombre que amaba ni siquiera por el futuro de la humanidad misma. Sasuke no era un hombre malo, ni siquiera. Él solo tenía una ambición marcada por un sueño que el mundo le había clavado tras quitarle todo sin compasión. Él tan solo deseaba formar una enorme y amada familia, pero aquello era una amenaza pues el mundo no estaba preparado para el amor de ese hombre… y Sakura había hecho una promesa que no podía romper, así que sin tener la fuerza terminó de hacer lo único que creía era justo en un intento suicida por contenerlo.

Sasuke no se lo permitió.

* * *

><p>Cuando los parpados de Sakura se separaron ella inmediatamente reconoció la habitación en la que estaba… aquél espacio confinado al que la enviaron tan solo para catalogarla como una herramienta. A estas alturas ese título era estúpido e innecesario pues ella no tenía ni siquiera la oportunidad de ser considerada el tipo de amenaza que en ese momento era. Estaba cubierta por una sábana pero nadie se había atrevido a tocarla para limpiarla o para vestirla, por lo que ella agradeció en silencio que pudiera revolcarse en el recuerdo de su desgracia con la evidencia en su cuerpo, pero no pudo llorar ahora.<p>

Se quitó de encima la sábana tan solo para ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le flaquearon y se encontró en el suelo. Sabía que había una cámara en su habitación, por lo que se giró a verla con frialdad antes de ponerse en pie y caminar sosteniéndose el brazo herido hasta la habitación. El agua helada le hizo un pequeño favor mientras se lavaba, con la camisa de Sasuke colgada en un gancho. Ella se tomó el tiempo para salir de la regadera y con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo volvió a la habitación en busco de la ropa de entrenamiento que era holgada por sí misma. Se puso unos pantalones deportivos negros y una blusa floja gris antes de dirigir sus ojos de nuevo a la cámara.

—Llamen a Tsunade-sama.

Localizó la bolsa de sangre que estaba en la mesa de noche y caminó hasta ahí, con la toalla en la cabeza, para tomar el popote para ensartarlo y entonces para caminar fuera de la habitación. Se hacía la fuerte porque la debilidad no era permitida para ella. La debilidad era ponerse en evidencia ante los lobos que estaban tras su cabeza… llegó a la zona común y se sentó en uno de los sofás, para escuchar cómo las puertas de seguridad abrirse una a una pero no prestó suficiente atención pues ni siquiera le preocupaba.

Su maestra apareció entonces. La rubia tenía ese semblante serio mezclado con una ligera preocupación maternal. Sakura había sido educada por Tsunade en muchas formas, por lo que ella verdaderamente la apreciaba como a una hija y verla en un estado en que sus ojos reflejaban semejante vacío era triste para ella… Naruto le había contado que Sakura había roto en llanto cuando la encontró y le dijo lo que ella había hecho con sus propias manos. La rubia comprendía que el que ella aceptara entre llantos que amaba a Sasuke demostraba cuán doloroso debía haber sido para la pelirrosa el haber tomado su responsabilidad.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —fue Sakura quien rompió el silencio, ante lo que Tsunade miró a las cámaras y asintió para que apagaran todos los dispositivos.

—Escuché de Naruto lo que sucedió, pero por supuesto que él no tiene los detalles de lo que pasó allá. Pero más importante aún, Sakura. ¿Estás herida? No permití que te tocaran, no sé qué pudo haberte hecho —la pelirrosa sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Me pidió matrimonio —esas tres palabras bastaron para que Tsunade reflejara la sorpresa en su rostro de forma desmedida—, y acepté.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy su esposa —los ojos profundos de ella miraron a la rubia y ella sintió que le atravesaban el corazón—. Maestra, descubrí algo importante.

—Sé que lo amabas…

—Lo sigo amando —interrumpió Sakura—. Pero no hablo de eso. Estoy hablando de la naturaleza de la Draculina y es algo que me importa que usted lo sepa. No sé qué puedan hacer otros con esta información. Nuestra existencia tiene importancia para ambos bandos.

—Te escucho —pese a todo, la seriedad nostálgica de Sakura era abrumadora.

—Una Draculina no está completa hasta el día cero, el cual representa la fecha de su matrimonio con el Drácula —empezó—. Ambos debemos beber la mezcla de nuestra sangre para ser uno y mientras más tiempo pasa la Draculina con el Drácula más rápido se desarrollan sus habilidades como vampiresa.

—Entonces fue por eso que tú avanzaste tan lentamente —concluyó la mayor.

—Así es —ella se encogió de hombros—. Incluso a pesar de ello supe que mi fuerza no era comparable con la de él… si hubiese intentado matarlo no hubiese funcionado.

—¿Hubieses? —el entrecejo de la mujer se frunció—. Naruto dijo que tú…

—Lo sellé —una vez más los ojos café de Tsunade se abrieron—. Fue un sello limpio, así que me hice daño a mí misma al hacerlo —Sakura colocó una mano en su pecho con cuidado, para volver la vista a la mayor—. Me volví energía oscura una vez me transformé en Draculina, así que el esfuerzo que hice me robó energía que difícilmente recuperaré.

—¿Qué tipo de sellado fue? —su voz se había exaltado.

—Uno especializado… rasguñé la punta de mi dedo para dibujar el sello en su espalda mientras consumábamos nuestro matrimonio —la mujer parecía cada vez más exaltada, más sorprendida con la información—. El sello iba a absorberme junto a él.

—Pero no lo hizo. Sakura, lo que hiciste… —lo que hizo que Tsunade detuviera sus palabras no fue que ella interrumpiera. Fueron las lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura.

—Él me empujó lejos —su mano se movió temblorosa a limpiar su rostro, intentando no permitir que las lágrimas fluyeran—. Él no permitió que me sacrificara junto a él pese a que yo estaba traicionando los votos que hicimos.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke me alejó para que el sello no me atrapara junto a él —su voz se quebraba de una forma que ella no podía contener—. No sé por qué lo hizo… pero él no quería permitir que mi venganza me consumiera. Él quería que yo viviera más, pienso que él sabía que yo no podría controlarlo si me atrapaba y… y…

—Es suficiente —Tsunade acortó el espacio entre ambas para inclinarse frente a ella y colocar una mano en su hombro—. Sakura… no te tortures más.

—No puedo seguir siendo considerada una amenaza —Tsunade la miró mientras ella aún hablaba derramando lágrimas de amargura—. Sin mi Drácula presente no puedo absorber energía ni evolucionar y tras el sello que hice recuperarme tomará años… no soy nada.

—Eres uno de los miembros más preciados de esta organización y respetaré tus decisiones haciendo homenaje a tu pérdida —la seriedad en aquellas palabras que procuraban dulzura hicieron que ella levantara el rostro para mirarla—. Sakura: te declaro miembro promedio de la organización, con honores de por vida por tus sacrificios y consideraremos al objeto de tu misión, Sasuke Uchiha, dado de baja por tus propias manos con pérdida absoluta.

—Pero maestra…

—Es lo menos —interrumpió ella con voz firme—, que puedo hacer al permitirte pasar por este sufrimiento… jamás debí haberlo dejado en tus manos, Sakura. Es mi responsabilidad como líder y es lo que debo hacer como tu maestra, comprendiendo como mujer. Tómalo y quédate con el resto. Yo personalmente haré el informe de los hechos.

—Sobre Kakashi…

—Celebramos su funeral mientras dormías —ella bajó el rostro—. Lamento todas y cada una de tus pérdidas, pero no me hubiesen perdonado que permitiera tu presencia.

—Entiendo —Sakura terminó de secarse las lágrimas, emitiendo un suave suspiro para tranquilizarse—. Hay algo más —Tsunade la miró con curiosidad, pensando que aquello era todo y era suficiente—. Orochimaru ofició nuestra ceremonia.

—¿Cómo? —en aquella ocasión Tsunade se vio atónita, separándose para ponerse de pie ante Sakura—. Sabíamos que él estaba con Sasuke, pero…

—Sospecho que eran sus soldados los que enviaron a pelear contra nosotros —explicó, mirándola hacia arriba—. Orochimaru no solo fue quien hizo oficial nuestro matrimonio, en términos ceremoniales: él sostuvo la puerta cuando yo salí de ahí. Me temo que no tenía la fortaleza física o mental para traerlo conmigo.

—Entonces él…

—Dudo que permanezca en la fortaleza Uchiha —continuó—. La mansión donde encontré a Sasuke era una vieja casa de la familia Uchiha.

—¿Qué es lo que él pretendía hacer? —Sakura se encogió de hombros con sutileza, pensando en su respuesta—. El cuerpo de Sasuke, ¿qué hiciste con él?

—Lo dejé con los sirvientes… ellos servían directamente a Sasuke así que dudo que le entreguen el cuerpo a Orochimaru —explicó—. Además la naturaleza del sello no es común… incluso si lo hice basándome en un sello de luz mi energía es oscura.

—Tardaría demasiado tiempo en descifrarlo, sino es que no logrará hacerlo… y si planteas la devoción que comprendo de los sirvientes —Sakura asintió.

—Morirían todos antes de entregarlo. Por eso pensé que no habría sitio más seguro para él y Orochimaru demostró particular interés en encontrarse con usted, maestra —los ojos de Sakura se volvieron fríos de nuevo—. No podré pelear contra él pero no podemos permitir que él se acerque a usted o a la organización.

—No te confundas conmigo.

—Me malinterpreta —ella tenía las marcas de sus lágrimas, pero la seriedad y seguridad permanecían en sus ojos—. Él es una amenaza más grande, lo sé… él estaba con Sasuke por diversión, quería ver. Pero lo que él quiere debe ser más profundo. No podemos arriesgar absolutamente nada, por la coexistencia de las especies. A ese hombre le gusta demasiado el drama y me preocupa cuán lejos podría llegar.

—¿Una guerra interracial?

—No lo descartaría —la mano izquierda de Sakura se dirigió a su brazo derecho, aún adolorido—. Un detalle más… es probable que no me recupere tan rápidamente bebiendo la cantidad de sangre usual.

—Debe ser un efecto secundario causado por el esfuerzo —Sakura asintió con suavidad antes de mirar a la mayor—. Si intentamos sanarte tan solo va a ser peor.

—Lo sé…

—Subiremos la dosis hasta saber cuánta es suficiente. Debe ser efecto también por la ausencia de la energía del Drácula… sorprendentemente esto abre muchas puertas a comprender tu naturaleza —analizó ella.

—En realidad —empezó Sakura—, soy la primer Draculina en el linaje Uchiha, por lo que no estoy segura de que libere suficientes dudas. Hemos visto que existe variabilidad entre las Draculinas en cuanto a sus Dráculas, así que habríamos de estudiarlo más a fondo —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tomaré en cuenta todas las posibilidades —decidió—. De momento tu única responsabilidad y misión por ahora será recuperar fuerzas. No quisiera pensar que tenemos que descartarte por completo de las responsabilidades comunes… no te pararás en una zona de batalla por un largo de tiempo así que tengo que buscar tres sustitutos temporales y meter a Naruto en un equipo especial. De momento te trasladaré de vuelta.

—En realidad —la voz tranquila de Sakura llamó su atención—, quisiera pedirle un favor que espero no sea tanto problema.

—¿Un favor? —Tsunade levantó una ceja—. Ciertamente no es propio de ti que me pidas cosas, mucho menos seguido… debe ser importante: te escucho.

* * *

><p>La información referida al caso especial de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha fue clasificada especial y se cerró el caso con permisos especiales para que no cualquiera pudiera saber que, de hecho, ella ahora era una mujer casada. Sakura se merecía eso y más, por lo que sustituyeron los honores por favores especiales que Tsunade comunicó a la mesa de consejeros y estos aceptaron pues en su propio código era obvio que habían faltado al respeto en muchas formas a la integridad de su persona y de su propia especie.<p>

Otro de los pequeños favores que se le cumplieron a la pelirrosa en ese lapso de mes y medio fue el cambio de habitación: no usaría la habitación que antes usaba en el edificio para humanos y tampoco la que había utilizado durante más de un año desde que se transformó en Draculina, sino que utilizaría la habitación que en un momento perteneció a Sasuke y se le permitiría revisar todas sus pertenencias e informes para que ella pudiera saber lo que él ya no podría contarle sobre sí mismo. Sakura pasó esas siete semanas en la biblioteca y en los almacenes, paseándose bajo la autorización de Tsunade y con el apoyo del personal.

Su investigación fue exhaustiva y los archivos viejos de las Draculinas fueron liberados ante ella para que pudiera comprender mejor lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, lo que pasaría a futuro. Era importante saber cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir sin su Drácula y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no sería tan complicado y no volvería a ser una simple humana porque él no estuviera. Simplemente no obtendría tan fácilmente la fuerza para enfrentarse a enemigos pues su recuperación tomaría tiempo, como había estimado.

Todo aquello la había ayudado en muchas formas. Sakura ya conocía las bases de la historia de su esposo desde hace un tiempo atrás por los mismos rumores que llegaron a sus oídos, pero eso no se comparaba con leer la información certera, aunque sabía que lo realmente valioso era lo que el mismísimo Sasuke podía contar de sus propias experiencias, pero esa no era una opción. Entonces Sakura lloró después de tanto tiempo:

La Uchiha era una de las tantas familias nobles que participaban en el acuerdo con la organización para la supervivencia de las especies. De hecho su papel era fundamental en el trato pese a ser meros representantes políticos, por lo que se convirtieron en un interesante y vistoso objetivo para aquellos que estaban en contra de la asociación. Sasuke era uno de los adolescentes más pequeños del clan y el único sobreviviente de la masacre que se desató, misma de la que Kakashi lo rescató. La casa en Alemania era tan solo una de tantas pues la mansión donde se celebraba una fiesta fue atacada a mitad de la mañana por mercenarios. Él quedó como un joven solo y huérfano en el mundo, por lo que era comprensible que quisiera tener una familia de nuevo, pero todos malinterpretaron sus deseos como una traición y, bueno, él no ayudó mucho en aclarar las cosas. Él actuó en un impulso.

Una vez pasaron dos semanas Sakura pudo comprender mejor su situación y nuevos secretos de sí misma como Draculina, como esposa y como mujer se revelaron ante sus ojos de una forma impactante. Sakura tenía que tomar decisiones ahora y sabía que no podría ser tan sencillo si permanecía en ese lugar con todos esos ojos observándola y todas esas voces murmurando críticas que no necesitaba. Además por más que la estudiaron tan solo lograron comprender más que ella se asimilaba a una humana común y corriente por su debilidad, aunque su fuerza seguía siendo extraordinaria y su vida pintaba a ser más longeva, sin olvidar que ella seguía necesitando alimentarse de sangre.

El día en que Sakura tomó todas las cosas que le pertenecían pocos estaban cerca para darse cuenta de que ella se iría. No era saludable para ella que empezaba a ser considerada en un estado delicado para los de su raza, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse. Ella tomó la maleta con ruedas mientras que todas las cajas llenas habían salido de su habitación con ayuda del personal de carga y al salir se encontró a Tsunade.

—Tu misión es la más segura que pude darte para protegerte y para que te recuperes pronto —le explicó—. Sigues siendo un miembro de esta organización, por lo que no iba a dejarte abandonar el edificio sin una despedida.

—Muchas gracias —contestó ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Y no iba a dejar que te vayas sin despedirte de Naruto que me volvería loca si lo permitía —el rostro de Sakura mostró cansancio.

—Entonces él estará en la puerta…

—Ellos —respondió la rubia—. Cuídate mucho, Sakura. Tienes buenos amigos, así que no debes irte sin despedirte de ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Los pasos de Sakura, aunque poca gente en los corredores la vieran, fueron una historia que no abandonó la organización en mucho tiempo. Ella se iba lejos y ellos cambiarían su cede principal por cuestiones de seguridad, pero todos sabían que ella no estaba abandonando la organización sino que estaba yéndose en una misión a largo plazo. La despedida de Naruto y sus amigos fue entre lágrimas, pero ella resistió tanto como pudo a sabiendas de que no sería la última vez que los vería pues ellos habían prometido visitarla en su nuevo hogar.

Ella era ahora la guardiana de un ser poderoso que podría cambiar el futuro de las especies de ser identificado. Ella tenía que prevenirlo y protegerlo fingiendo una vida común y corriente, pero la despedida no podía ser menos emotiva…

Sakura se detuvo frente a las puertas a mitad de la noche para mirar atrás a los amigos que se despedían moviendo sus manos en el aire y aprovechó una navaja que llevaba consigo para arrancar una de las cosas que más caracterizaba su tiempo en ese sitio y los momentos que no solo había compartido con ellos, sino que también con el hombre de su vida: dejó que los restos de su cabellera rosada se fueran con el viento pues una nueva etapa requería cambios grandes en todo sentido de su vida. Ella no tenía el mismo aspecto con el cabello corto que con el cabello largo, ella parecía más madura con el primero. Y aquello era muestra que se desprendía de todo aquello lo que quería porque tenía algo más importante y valioso que hacer con su vida ahora que había terminado con la mitad de ella, ella misma. Ahora ella y Tsunade habían encontrado la forma de darle un nuevo sentido a esa vida.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sí, bueno, supongo que ahora Sakura no parece haber sido simplemente la que accedió con mucha facilidad a los encantos de Sasuke, ¿no creen? Les dije que no podía responderles sin revelar lo que pasaba en este capítulo y por eso dejé el segmento de respuestas para el final, pero el capítulo responde muchas preguntas por sí mismo, o eso me parece. De cualquier manero me daré el tiempo para responderles:<p>

**Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **Chisa-Aby**: Hay algo importante a lo que Sasuke hace mucha referencia cuando le dice que están destinados a pertenecer el uno al otro y que ni el mismísimo Hades podría evitar ese hecho. Yo no creo en el destino, por ejemplo: yo pienso que cada quien puede forjar su vida a como quiere como en un juego de citas, ¿los has jugado? Tu desenlace depende de las respuestas que des a las preguntas que la vida te de, es una perspectiva rara, lo sé, pero rompí con mi propio ideal cuando salí con el asunto del destino~ Y no me va mal, porque pienso que en el amor todo es posible y, lo lamento, pero es una realidad que las mujeres tenemos una lamentable debilidad ante los hombres que amamos. Pero, claro, es normal que no te quede claro el porqué Sasuke hace todo esto debido a que no se ha mostrado su lado de la moneda, ¿no crees? Eso se explicará mejor en la segunda parte. Y estoy de acuerdo, enamorarse de alguien para bien o para mal representa sufrir un poco para lograr felicidad, aunque eso no significa que eso esté bien, pero como la vida no es de color de rosa... Y, bueno, creo que tal vez Sasuke ya está sufriendo un poquito ahora que el pobre fue "traicionado" por su mujer xDD

Para **Akirako**: ¿Te parece suficiente ese sufrimiento? xDDD Vale, en cuanto al hilo rojo, estás en lo correcto: cuánto se alarga el hilo rojo representa la distancia que podrá existir entre ambos, por eso cuando Orochimaru lo ve se sorprende un poco sabiendo que algo pasaría, pues el hilo rojo del destino lo está considerando a futuro y no a pasado, representa su vida juntos como uno solo~

Bueno, después de eso lo más importante que tengo para decir es agradecerles por haberme acompañado tan pacientemente durante todo este tiempo, en serio UuU Me hace muy feliz ~ Sobre todo saber que aún les interesa leer la secuela de esta historia, porque les prometo que de verdad me esfuerzo para que les guste y es maravilloso que de frutos. Espero que hayan disfrutado cada palabra como yo lo hice y que esperen por la publicación de la secuela, de la cual planeo encargarme a partir del próximo lunes sino me falla el tiempo porque, para fortuna de ustedes y mía, ya está escrita xDDD Aunque si quieren que me tarde más lo hago con gusto, ustedes solo tienen que decirlo! :$

Sin más me despido con este agradecimiento y aún así responderé sus reviews así que no se contengan xDDD!

_**Ella** fuera~_


	11. ¡Presentación de Lazos del Destino!

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **inesUchiha**: Oh, no~ Su misión no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, eso te lo aseguro... bueno, al menos no por ahora. Además Sakura no necesita de ello para castigarse. En la secuela se muestra que ella ha estado sufriendo por lo que ella misma hizo y, vaya, muchas gracias, me alagas de verdad x33 ¡En serio! Gracias a ti por leerme, espero que te interese y te guste la secuela. Te dejaré el enlace a continuación, para que empiecen cuanto antes~

Para **Akirako**:Exacto, se trata de que sufran~ Digo ewe No sé de qué hablas (?). Bueno, la verdad es que yo dudé mucho... busqué consejo y todos querían que Sakura lo matara, pero tomé una decisión más divertida para sacarle secuela xDD Y nope~ Sakura, como la esposa de Sasuke y la señora del Clan Uchiha, confía en que los sirvientas podrán cuidar el cuerpo. Además es un sello muy especial que pudo haber tragado a Sakura en él, por lo que no es fácil de liberar. En cuanto a Orochimaru... pronto aparecerá en la secuela, así que no dejes de seguirla~ Y muchas gracias por acompañarme durante este tiempo, espero ver tus reviews pronto en la secuela ^^/

Ahora, lo que todos queríamos saber... les pondré un resumen de la secuela:

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:** Ella

**Género:** Romance, drama, acción.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** Lime. Lenguaje altisonante. Muerte de personajes. OoC.

**Serie:** Naruto

**Publicaciones:** + MSS (Próximamente)

**Breve Resumen Introductorio:** Una década no ha sido suficiente para que el corazón herido de una mujer sanara, mucho menos después de ser ella la causante de su sufrimiento. Tras sellar a Sasuke Uchiha, su Drácula y ahora esposo, Sakura Haruno cayó en un nivel de debilidad del que le ha tomado más de diez años recuperarse y no lo ha logrado por completo. Tras realizar investigaciones y comprender el pasado turbio del hombre al que tanto ha amado ella descubre nuevas verdades y decide aventurarse en un viaje para comprender más de su propia naturaleza. El viaje se aprovecha en el estudio que ella comenzó desde que selló a su pareja, por lo que ella descubre nuevos secretos y desentierra el conocimiento de una fuerza que puede cambiar a la humanidad, pero no tienen ninguna certeza. Es así como ella se convierte en la protectora de un futuro que no existe aún en el mundo, yendo a vivir a Inglaterra a la espera de la llegada de ese ser para convertirse en la protectora de Sano, la persona en quien podría recaer el futuro de la humanidad. Pero ni los intentos de Sakura por redimirse con esta misión en solitario han sido suficientes para olvidarse de sus pecados y en lugar de ello los paga en silencio... mientras que ella aún no se da cuenta que hay un poder en la oscuridad acechando, aunque la serpiente no tiene ni idea de a quién acecha.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece? Bueno, en realidad tengo muchísimos deseos de que les interese la idea en cuestión pues es algo que yo ya terminé de escribir. En esta secuela prometo una dosis superior de drama y, bueno, "Lazos de Mujer" será promocionado por allá así que no se lo pierdan, nuestro one-shot con una historia especial de Sakura, pero esos detalles los podrán ver después~<p>

Soy Ella y me despido de ustedes, esperándolos mañana con sus reviews llenándome de entusiasmo. ¡No se lo pierdan!

s/10866331/1/Lazos-del-Destino

_**Ella** fuera~_


End file.
